Cold Roses
by SummerLeanne
Summary: A captivating girl with an ugly secret has found her way to the Cullens and her old-time good friend, Carlisle. However, she's mixed with the Volturi in the most surprising way possible. Will she be a threat to the Cullens' way of life?
1. The Human Vamp

The Human Vamp

"Beautiful night, isn't it?" Carlisle admired the clear night sky as the stars and moon adorned it gorgeously. "Perfect for a Cullen family night out!" Emmett blurted out, disturbing the peace. The Cullens decided to take Bella out to a concert to celebrate her 19th birthday, though she didn't really want to go. Well, she was being forced by spunky and mischievous Alice, so she HAD to go. Rosalie wasn't quite thrilled either, but if Emmett was going, that meant she had to celebrate the little human "angel's" birthday. Edward was the last to step out the door. He was tenderly holding Bella's dainty hand while leading her down to the parked car. Bella rolled her eyes; this family, above all Alice, really knew how to mistreat her immense love for them. "Really, everyone," Bella scuffed her heels to a stop in the middle of the deserted driveway, "I would honestly rather not go anywhere tonight." Her words staggered slightly because of the heavy awkward silence that only immortals could give. Edward looked into her sparkling brown eyes with a unspoken yet sincere apology. Bella couldn't see his apologetic expression though; every move, look, and feigned breath Edward took made her admire his physical features more and more, something she knew she had to snap out of. Carlisle gently took Bella by the shoulders and gave her a fatherly nod of agreement, "We know, Bella, but what Alice wants, Alice gets. And we know you're going to enjoy this very much." Bella looked down at her feet and back at Carlisle, "Fine," she threw her hands up in surrender with a laugh, "I'll go, but against my will." She hopped into the shiny red Volvo and squished beside her beloved, flawless Edward and her oh-so-cunning best friend, Alice. "You can pretend to be upset at me all you want, Bella. I know your anger's going to fade away soon, and you're going to adore this concert!" Bella mentally slapped herself for forgetting that Alice did her homework on her present. No wonder she was so set on taking her to this event.

Though Edward couldn't read her mind, he could definitely read Bella's facial expression effortlessly, "Don't worry, Bella love," he whispered warmly into her ear, his velvet voice making her heart swoon, "If you hate it, I'll convince everyone in a matter of seconds that we're leaving." Bella stared up at his angelic pale face with intense confusion, "Why don't you convince them now?" Edward chuckled lowly, "Because I agree with Alice. You ought to do something special tonight. And I think you're going to enjoy yo-," Bella interrupted Edward with a sigh, which made him chuckle all the more. He didn't say anything else, but simply kissed her soft blushing cheek affectionately. With Carlisle speeding down the highway, they arrived at the stadium within a matter of minutes, "Who are we going to see in concert tonight anyways?" Bella quietly asked everyone sitting in the car. Alice pulled out a ticket from her purse and handed it to Bella, "Her stage name is Summer Rose, but she's actually a girl named Summer Moore. She sings contemporary rock, pop, country, but her favorite genre to sing is Celtic. She has a wide variety of songs in her concerts, so this should be interesting to see." "Huh, I bet." Bella almost scoffed. Edward took her warm hand into his icy one and the Cullens made their way up to the crowded stadium entrance.

People were pushing, shoving, yelling, squealing with excitement, arguing over tickets, and packing into the already crammed building. Thankfully, immortal vampires could easily maneuver through these bustling places. Bella didn't have a hard time keeping up with the Cullens because Edward holding onto her tightly, semi-carrying her. They showed the guards their tickets and made their way over to their front row seats. Bella had never been to any concert this extravagant, let alone up front at one. This would actually be kind of cool…maybe. She ran her fingers across Edward's arm, smiling up at his perfectly angled faced with pure adoration and love, "I'm finding myself enjoying this a bit, but only because you're here with me."Her tender gaze drew him in to her, "You know I can never let you go anywhere without me unless I'm completely restrained. Even then, I would find a way to stay by your side, Bella." Bella longed to kiss his sweet lips and feel his cold breath on her face, but before she could, Alice grabbed her arm and lightly pulled her away from Edward, "Bella, look. It's starting." Bella reluctantly looked up at the stage. She sunk into her seat with crossed arms, wishing she could've had that moment with Edward. Of course, Edward noticed her discontent, so he gracefully put his arm around her and pulled her closely to him.

Smiling once more, she rested her head on his hard yet inviting chest and gazed ahead at the stage. The rather large band started playing the beautiful prologue to one of Summer Rose's songs until out came the more than stunning singer in a knee-length, glittering golden dress that had touches of an eighteenth-century style. Her taste in clothing reminded Bella of the picture she saw of Carlisle with the Volturi, as if they had some influence over Summer Rose. Bella guessed that she must've been a dancer also, because Summer's movements were impeccably elegant and agile, something that reminded her of the way Edward moved. Summer's dark black hair was long and bounced around in rich, supple locks that reached to her waist. Her body was slim and curvy, which even made Bella a little jealous of her.

But what really captured Bella's attention was Summer's striking voice. Never in her life did Bella hear a girl or guy sing so harmoniously in tune with the music. It was as if Summer was the charming instrumental and an angelic voice combined into one. This was surely enough to make Bella's jaw drop in amazement, and jealousy. This girl seemed more perfect by the minute, including with the way the flashing colored lights bounced off her porcelain skin. Bella almost came to believe Summer was a vampire, but she noticed one thing wrong with that theory. Blood ran through Summer's veins. It was very evident that she was not as pale as the Cullens or any other vampires she had met. She could see the redness on her cheeks when she finished singing her first song, and also a few drops of sweat beading on her forehead halfway through the concert. Admittedly though, Alice and Edward were right. Bella was actually enjoying herself, and even found herself clapping to some of Summer's catchy songs.

Everything was going wonderfully and happily, until Bella felt Edward tense up next to her. She turned to look at him in concern, hoping something terrible didn't just happen. Things like that seemed to happen to her easily. Edward's beautiful face was distraught with frustration, but he didn't look down at Bella. Instead, he looked toward Carlisle. Both Carlisle and Edward stared intensely at each other, each with concern written all over their faces. Bella really wanted to know what was going on. She tapped Alice's arm but couldn't get her attention because the whole Cullen family, at that moment, glared motionlessly at the stage with widened eyes. Slowly, Bella turned her head forward, only to find that Summer was at the very edge of the front stage, staring and winking impishly to no one else except the Cullens. Edward suddenly drew Bella closer to him and whispered under his breath, "Unbelievable. She's knows Carlisle, the Volturi, and…she's half vampire."


	2. Stolen Property

Stolen Property

Bella's terrified expression turned blank; a half vampire? How was that even possible? And how did she know Carlisle and the Volturi? If this Summer Rose girl had an intimate relationship with the Volturi clan, she could jeopardize the lives of everyone she loves. "Edward—", but before Bella could finish, Carlisle lithely stood with the rest of the leaving crowd and walked over to Edward and Bella. With worried eyes, Bella traced Carlisle's every step. Curiosity was welling up within her as she wondered how Carlisle knew this seemingly atrocious human vampire. Carlisle bent down to face the couple eye to eye, his expression hard to decipher, though he appeared to be agonized, "I can't explain in full detail at the moment," he began with a hushed and expressionless tone, "but I came to know Summer while I was with the Volturi. She was the…"wife", so to speak, of Aro. Once they heard she was a half vampire, they were prepared to kill her. However, she has magnificent capabilities; powers only other vampires can dream of. Aro couldn't kill her, it would have tortured him to see such a beautiful and powerful young lady go to waste. While our friendship grew, she wanted to adapt to my lifestyle, so I taught her how to feed off of animal blood. She grew attached to our lifestyle quite hastily, and I doubt she's changed from the feeding habits I taught her." Carlisle paused to give Bella's hand a soothing squeeze, "She's not dangerous, but that look in her eyes was a signal for me. She wants to meet with me tonight." He turned to Edward and gave him a warning glance, "Edward, take Bella, your mother, and siblings home. I don't believe Summer wishes to harm us, but I am not willing to take any chances." Edward nodded almost inertly, "I will, but I'm coming back. I won't let you stay here alone." "No, Edward," Carlisle said firmly, "this is my conversation with her, not yours. She knows the Volturi, and I do not know why she isn't with them at the moment. Meeting her could risk all of your lives, especially with the situation of Bella's immortality." "Carlisle," Esme abruptly interjected. Carlisle turned to face the direction his wife was looking. Two guards in black tuxedos were making their way towards the front row seats, "They're coming for us," Edward glared with contempt at the two husky men. Bella heard a low growl stirring inside Edward's chest. Bella felt so helpless; if she was an immortal, all this worry would have never existed, and no one would be able to threaten any of Cullens. But she had to wait until after she and Edward's wedding, which was only two months away. Carlisle rose to his feet to greet the gentlemen, while the rest of the family, except Bella, sat immovable in their lifeless positions. Bella couldn't find a way to contain her worry, resulting in her fidgeting. Edward tried his best to calm her, "Bella, don't worry," he whispered to her melodiously, "I told you, though this will be for a different reason, I WILL get you away from here safely in a matter of moments." He eyed her protectively, running his cool fingertips through the locks of her long brown hair. Bella buried her face in Edward's chest, hoping to find the solace she wanted, and she assuredly did.

Meanwhile, Carlisle was attempting to persuade the gentlemen that his family needed to get home, "Mr. Cullen, Summer would have come to greet you out here, but it would cause a ruckus. Please, honor her wishes and bring your family; she's intent on meeting all of you." Alice was already busing herself with checking to see if Summer would truly hurt them. Instantly, a smile grew upon her face. She bounced up to her feet and daintily skipped over to Carlisle. Inaudibly to human ears, she told Carlisle what she had seen. Apparently, Bella guess, everything would work out fine. Edward, on the other hand, remained skeptical. He knew that Alice's psychic abilities were not always reliable because, the moment someone in her vision changed their mind, the entire future would take a twist. During the midst of this circumstance, the majority of the Cullens were too preoccupied to realize that the theatre had already emptied out. Summer, nonetheless, didn't fail to recognize that the Cullens were the only spectators left. Grinning politely, Summer danced her way down one of the long aisles. All eyes turned to face the lovely, petite Summer Rose. Edward took a defensive position over Bella, placing his left arm across her upper back and his right across her waist. Summer came to a sharp stop and cocked her head to the side, "Relax, Edward. I know you don't know me, but ask Carlisle, I'm simply a friend." Bella adored the sweet tone of musical ringing bells in Summer's voice. She seemed joyous and spirited, exactly like Alice. Her voice chimed with unspoken laughter; Bella strongly wondered how this blissful Summer Rose could be harmful.

"Carlisle, we finally meet again!" Carlisle's nurturing, fatherly smile glistened when Summer jumped into his embracing arms, "Ah, Summer, I never guessed we would've met each other once more. This almost seems like a dream." "More so a nightmare, rather than a dream." Edward growled beneath his breath. Summer raised her eyebrows at his displeasure, but she shrugged off his impolite words and gestures, "Is this your family, Carlisle?" Carlisle hesitated, "Yes, they are. I doubt you need an introduction though." Summer laughed heartily, reaching to give Esme a warmhearted hug, "It's such a pleasure to meet the exquisite wife of Carlisle Cullen, and all of your alluring offspring." Summer gave Edward a sarcastic side glance. She was testing his composure, something Edward plainly could not stand. Summer glimpsed at both Carlisle and Esme with sincere, begging eyes, obviously wanting something, "Please Carlisle, I haven't seen you in years, and I've never met your family. At least give me tonight to catch up with you and get to know your dear loved ones?" Carlisle sighed and shook his head lightly, "You were always so stubborn. I can see that hasn't changed." "Yay! That's your way of saying yes!" Esme put her finger up in admonishment, "On one condition, dear. We take you home with us." Summer's entire expression froze and blanked, "Uh, um…okay." Edward didn't take his burning glare off Summer. "What's the matter, Summer?" Alice finally spoke up, running over to take Summer's hands into hers. Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett only sat and listened to the flitting conversations flying all around them. "Nothing really, Alice. I would…love to come with you. Let me just…grab my…um…things." Summer patted Alice's hands and walked her way back to her dressing room at a slow human pace.

"Carlisle, what are you thinking? You're placing Bella's life in danger here." "Then take her back home to Charlie, Edward, if you're truly that scared of Summer. I know what's in her heart." "I know what's in her mind!" Edward roared back at Carlisle. Bella started; she had never seen Edward become so defensive against his own "father." "And what's in her mind, Edward?" Edward paused and directed his gaze to the plush red carpet, "I can't read her mind…" "Exactly," Carlisle maintained his caressing tone toward his son, "she's a shield, among other things, Edward. She's the most powerful vampire I have ever met." At Carlisle's words, Edward shot his burning glare against his father this time, "Which is why Bella should not be among this mess. This monstrous crossover is intimate with the Volturi she could—" "She's no longer involved with them Edward," interrupted calm Alice. No one spoke a word until Alice was taken aback by something she was seeing from the future. "Alice?" Bella broke free from Edward's death grip and grabbed hold of her best friend's little shoulders. Bella shook her slightly, "Is she with the Volturi, Alice?" Jasper placed a caring hand on his love's arm, "Darling, is she with the Volturi?" He tried his best to control the intensity of the mood in the room. Alice jerked out of her daze with a loud gasp, blinking rapidly, "Summer's no longer a part of them," she began in an agitated tone as she grabbed hold of Jasper and Bella's hands, "but…she has a part of Aro, and he'll do anything to take it back." Carlisle was about to question her when Summer approached the family. Gasps and wide-eyed stares filled the empty auditorium. Summer stood silent and still, holding a purse and a piece of carry-on luggage in one hand, and the hand of a tiny toddler in the other. She breathed in deeply, feeling the pressure of the Cullens' stares, "Everyone, this is Chloe, Aro and I's daughter."


	3. Kiss and Kill

Kiss and Kill

"Would you like some tea, Summer?" Esme sweetly called to her, "No thank you, Esme." Summer chimed politely, "I can drink and eat what humans do, but I don't really prefer it." Esme glanced back at Summer with a dazzling smile, "I understand, dear." Everyone had gathered in the living room, all whispering a conversation about Summer under their breaths. She could hear them, no doubt, but she didn't bother to scold them. She effortlessly comprehended the reason why everyone, except Carlisle and Esme, were apprehensive of her. She had taken Aro's child, as if leaving wasn't enough to infuriate him. Bella and the Cullens didn't seem to have a problem with Chloe, though; in fact, Alice had asked to take Chloe from her for a while so the rest of them could play with her, and, naturally, Summer consented. At least her daughter wasn't a problem…yet. "Let's go into the living room sweetheart, shall we?" Carlisle courteously held his hand out to Summer, helping her off the bar stool she was sitting on, "Sure." She beamed and made her way to the large front room where everyone was cooing over precious Chloe. Chloe squealed and gurgled in delight as Rosalie and Bella tickled her chubby tummy. The guys, excluding Edward, were having fun tossing Chloe up and down gently in the air and spinning her around the room. Alice brought a few dolls downstairs for Chloe to play with; she was ecstatic when Chloe wanted her to play dolls too. Summer couldn't help but giggle at the sight of everyone waiting on her daughter's hands and feet. "I can see that playing with toddlers isn't something you all do very often." Summer took a seat on the dark blue leather settee and speculated as the Cullens continued to play with the adorable girl. "This is the first time any of us have handled a little child while vampires," Rosalie commented. Summer noticed that she was the most enthused with Chloe. She felt sorry for Rosalie; it must have tortured her to know that she could never have a child to love and nurture. Esme walked into the room a moment later, scooped Chloe up into her arms, and rocked her back and forth. She took a seat next to Carlisle and continued to sway Chloe tenderly. Carlisle put his arm around his wife while the rest of them took seats on the sofas as well. Bella snuggled closely to Edward on the loveseat. There was that deep awkward silence again, Bella thought. She noticed everyone was simply staring at either Chloe or Summer. She was yearning in her heart to know charming Summer better, but Edward, being his usual over-protective self, wouldn't hear of it at the moment. Bella truly believed she'd love Summer like a sister if she knew who she really was.

"So, aren't you ready to interrogate me as yet, Carlisle?" Summer asked playfully. Carlisle's lips tightened in a hard line, but his eyes remained amiable, "Yes, as a matter of fact, we all are." "Well, I have the answers, just provide me with the questions." Edward was the first to speak, "When and why did you leave the Volturi? You impudent wives are always under such heavy protection. How did you manage to escape from the guards?" Summer sighed and leaned her head back onto the cool leather, "I never 'escaped' per say, Edward. The only person who didn't know I was leaving is obviously the elders, and when you're one of the wives, it's not very hard to keep a secret from them." Edward kept his composure only because Jasper was controlling the mood in the room, "Very well. But when did you leave and why did you do it?" "I've left for three years now, about the time when Chloe was six months old. My pregnancy was, of course, a shock but delight to Aro, and I was quite elated about it also. In case you all were wondering, she is a half vampire, and ages the way I age. I'm obviously at my fullest aging point, eighteen, and it will be the same for her. But, she grows at a human pace, so her growth will be normal until after she turns eighteen. That little scientific side note was for you, Carlisle." Carlisle chuckled lowly and kindly grinned.

"Anyways, to the reason why I left, it has nothing to do with my love for Aro. Yes, I love him, but I couldn't stand to see the things he would do with our daughter. He loved her as a father should love his offspring; I know that for a fact. However, as you all know, Aro loves to harness power for the sake of the Volturi's respect. The more power the clan harnesses, the more intimidation they give. Not only does Chloe have the basic vampire abilities such as myself, but she can also detect lies, and, like me, use a shield to block mind readers, heal, and read thoughts. She and I can also mind roll, which means we can capture an infinite amount of people and mesmerize them, allowing them to forget where they are, what they were doing, and see a place other than where they are actually located. When Aro and I found that Chloe was capable of so much, he was more than pleased. I heard he was already deciding what position she would hold in our clan. After a few months, I couldn't bear to hear him talk about using our only child like some puppet, so I left, even though it was the hardest thing I had ever done in all my one-thousand years of living." Everyone stared at Summer in pure disbelief. "You've been a vampire for millennia?" Emmett bellowed out, "I didn't even know our kind existed way back then."

Summer laughed cheerily, "Yes…and on the contrary, I enjoy living the life of a vampire. Maybe I don't hate it as you all do since I can still sleep, have children, and eat like a human, but I find this life quite exhilarating, but only when you follow after Carlisle's rules on feeding." Alice cocked her head in confusion, "So Summer, since you live, well…lived, and thrived with the Volturi, didn't they hate you for using the alternate way of feeding?" "No, and I think that's because I was the wife of an elder. If I was anything less, I would have probably been restricted to the custom way of feeding." "How did you manage to become the wife of Aro, Summer?" Bella asked very shyly. Summer smiled at her warmly, and Bella suddenly realized why her name was Summer; she was such a warm and loving person, like a beam of sunshine. "Well, Bella, I actually had a human mother and a vampire father, similar to you and Edward. She became pregnant with me, thus making me a crossover. She became a vampire soon after I was born, though, because unfortunately, I couldn't be birthed like a normal human being. She was nearly killed giving birth to me, but my father saved her at the very last moment. After five years or so, word got out about my being a 'cross-breed', and the Volturi heard the news shortly thereafter. My parents and I were escorted to Volterra, Italy by two husky Volturi guards and taken to the elders. Though my parents had stunning capabilities, Aro killed them for creating me. Apparently, they thought I could somehow cause much damage on my own.

Aro was about to kill me as well, but I used my shield to convey my thoughts to him. I explained my powers and my ability to age, and I won him over in a heartbeat. He decided to keep me under the Volturi's watch, and I grew with them, learned from them, and enhanced my skills because of their teachings. As I grew, Aro and I found ourselves drawn more and more to each other. Finally, we fell in love…if you want to call vampires drawn to one another 'love.' I found my mate, and so I became a wife of an elder rather than the mistress over the guard." Each of the Cullens remained silent, trying to soak all this information in about Summer. "There's only one thing I regret though…" Summer trailed off, her voice saddened by memory. "And what is that, Summer?" Bella asked anxiously. She didn't want to sit around any longer; she stood and walked over to sit next to Summer. Edward tried to grab hold of her waist, but she maneuvered away from him. Bella put her arm around Summer's shoulders and stroked her semi-warm hand. Summer was surprised Bella refused to maintain her distance. She thought for sure Bella was afraid of her. Bella's sympathetic gesture made her heart dance. She rested her head softly on Bella's shoulder, "I wish Aro never took my parents away from me." "That's always the hardest thing about this lifestyle, angel," Esme replied in a caressing tone, "you always have to give up at least one thing you hold dear to your heart." A tear trickled down Summer's plump, red cheek, "I don't want Chloe to suffer the same fate. I want Aro to be a part of her life and mine." Carlisle knelt before Summer and ran his frigid fingers through Summer's shiny locks, "Though I don't advocate the Volturi, I think you should go back, dear. You have an attachment there. Aro won't hurt his own daughter; I know him very well. He may not be the most sincere vampire, but there are two people in this world that he will never harm, you and Chloe."

"I don't know about that, Carlisle. I've been gone so long. I know you know Aro well, but he's not a patient man towards anyone. I doubt he wants anything to do with me now, besides getting Chloe back. I'll probably face death the moment he lays his eyes on me again." "Where have you been these three years, Summer?" asked Jasper suspiciously. "I've been to a variety of places, Jasper. Canada, China, the Caribbean, but mostly here in the U.S.. I've worked as an elementary school art teacher, a receptionist, a nurse, and now a singer. But tonight was my last night performing, because I've stayed in this profession too long. Aro could find me easily if I simply stay in one play for more than a year. I had this last concert near Forks for a reason though." Carlisle's eyes narrowed, "What do you mean?" Summer took a deep breath, "Aro knows how fond I am of you, Carlisle. I've asked a mind reading friend of mine to keep Aro in her psychic view so that I would know what move he would make next to find Chloe and I. She called me about a week ago to tell me that you all showed up in her vision. Carlisle, Aro is having suspicions about you. He may be reaching to the conclusion that you either have me or you're helping me. He hasn't reached to that point as yet, but I had to come and warn you. Your family could be at risk of death at the hands of the Volturi." The room fell silent, but Summer didn't want to see the expression on any of their faces. She knew what they were feeling mentally though. Horror filled the minds of the Cullens and Bella. Summer was sure she heard Edward's hand rip through the armrest of the couch he was sitting on, too.


	4. Stalked

Stalked

Everyone headed to their rooms for the night, but not until they reassured Summer that they didn't blame her for Aro's suspicions. "Thank you everyone. You all are show more compassion towards me than I actually deserve." "Absolutely not!" Alice quickly protested. She danced her way over to Summer and gave her an ample, empathetic hug, "Good night, Summer. It was so wonderful to meet you and your daughter." Summer return Alice's embrace with a squeeze, "And I'll never forget meeting your family and your spunky, sweet self, Alice. Take care, honey." Esme, who was still rocking sleeping Chloe in her arms, gave her husband a pleading gaze. Carlisle hesitated; he knew what she wanted, but what would everyone else think of it? Summer wasn't to blame, but Aro was tracking her nonetheless. He contemplated for a moment whether it was safe or not. "Summer, if you would do us the honor, stay tonight with us. It's late and Chloe has already drifted off to sleep." Summer was both shocked and confused. She stared at Carlisle, bewildered. "You can't be serious, Carlisle." "I agree," Alice interjected, "Summer and Chloe should stay the night with us. She must be exhausted." Summer shook her head, "Really, I'm fine. I'll find a motel or something in no time." "She's right, she can find someplace to stay on her own." Edward said over his shoulder as he led Bella upstairs by the hand. She jerked his arm, and politely grinned at him, "Edward, darling…please, shut up." Why was Edward so rude towards Summer, Bella wondered. She wasn't intentionally placing their lives in danger; it's Aro who was plotting it all. Leaving Edward stunned, Bella hopped down the staircase and flitted back into the living room. "I agree with Carlisle. Summer, stay. It's already two-thirty a.m.." Summer stared at the floor in deep thought. Would she be threatening the lives of her close friends? Well, probably not. It was just for one night, "All right, fine. One night, but that's all." "Yay!" shouted Alice and Bella simultaneously. I wasn't always this excited over things, Bella thought, but all my time spent with Alice has made me a spirited persuader like herself. Bella rolled her eyes for thinking that, but whatever. At least Summer would remain safe and well-kept tonight, and that was all that truly mattered when everything else simmered away. Esme placed the little dreaming angel she was holding in Summer's hands, "Good night sweetheart," Esme delicately kissed Summer's forehead, "Carlisle will show you where our room is. We'll stay downstairs for the night." Summer's eyes widened, "Esme, no, I couldn't possibly—"

"Oh contraire, my dear," Carlisle refuted, already ushering her up the winding staircase by the waist, "We don't need to sleep." Summer sighed, "I'll never be able to pay you back for all this, Carlisle. Look at the mess I've put you and your family in!" Her tone sounded defeated. Carlisle ignored her until he stopped outside the room door, "Summer," he titled her chin upwards with his paled finger and deeply focused on her radiant golden eyes, "none of this is your fault. You did the best thing you possibly could for you daughter, and I'm positive you've taught Aro a much-needed lesson. Because of you, he'll respect the fact that your daughter needs the freedom of choice as well. He may come to respect human life a little more because of you, too." Summer didn't believe any of Carlisle's words were true, but she smiled sweetly at him anyways. "Thank you so very much, Carlisle, for taking such good care of us. I'm praying sincerely that this will all work out for the best, especially for you all." "I'm almost certain it will. You'll find clean blankets and sheets in the cupboard there for your use. Have a good night, Summer." Summer walked into the luxuriously decorated bedroom and beamed back at Carlisle, "Same to you, Carlisle." He shut the door on his way out to give her some privacy. She set her things down in the corner and tucked her daughter in bed, gently planting a few kisses on her fair, round face, "Good night my sleeping beauty," she whispered into her daughter's ear, "Daddy won't find us until he's learned to fully respect you. And we'll teach him some respect, one way or the other."

"I don't like her being here. She's caused enough trouble _as it is_. Imagine, she's practically THREATENED your life! Not to mention the life of my family. I really do wonder at times whether Carlisle isn't the first mentally idiotic vampire in history." Bella laid her head on Edward's chest and listened to him complain about Summer. "Edward, you really should cut the girl some slack. She's doing the best thing she can for her daughter. You know all too well how Aro can be." Bella shuddered when she remembered how subtle yet controlling Aro was when they were at the hands of his mercy. It seemed as though he was the most considerate person in the world, but his red eyes would remind you that he was a menace. Edward felt Bella shudder and tense up. He drew her in closely to him and kissed her smooth brown hair, "I do know how Aro can be, love. Please don't trouble yourself with those horrid thoughts. Summer won't have a chance to get away with such things as he does." "Just because she's married to him doesn't make her Aro. Her character's the farthest thing away from his. She has full respect for anyone's life, including vampires, and she's really considerate. She's almost a replica of Alice, Edward. Could you ever see Alice siding with the Volturi in _anything_, even if she was married to one of the elders?" Edward troubled eyes met Bella's. He stroked her cheek, his expression never changing. He let out a sigh, "I suppose you're correct. I am being a bit…austere. But let's forget this subject now, sweetheart. You need to sleep." Bella gazed at him affectionately, running her fingers down the back of his neck, "Thank you." "For?" "For loving me and for giving Summer a chance." Edward smirked, "The first is always and will always be the easiest thing for me to do, Bella Swan. Never forget I said that." He moved closer towards her until finally their lips touched, like ice to fire, except both of their hearts melted for each other.

Sunlight slipped through the blinds in the bedroom while morning dawned upon the Cullen household. "Mama, wake up, wake up." Chloe's musical, high toned voice broke the silence of the sunrise. She tapped on her mother's cheek with her fragile hand in attempt to wake her, but she instantly became frustrated when she realized her attempts were fruitless. She crossed her arms and pouted her biggest pout. Rosalie heard Chloe trying to wake up her mother, so she noiselessly opened the bedroom door and gleamed when she laid her eyes on adorably pouting Chloe. Chloe saw Rosalie out of the corner of her eye and clapped her hands happily. Rosalie dashed her way over to where Chloe sat on the bed, "Shh, little one. We mustn't disturb your mommy; she's tired." She lifted Chloe into her arms and set off toward the bathroom to help Chloe get ready for the morning. Summer awoke about ten minutes later, a little shocked at first to see her baby girl gone. She sat up quickly and nearly flew out of the room, but she heard, both mentally and physically, Rosalie in the bathroom helping Chloe brush her hair. Summer quickly changed out of her nightgown, ran a comb through her silky curls, and packed away everything she had taken out from her bag. She stepped out into the hallway as soon as she heard the pitter-patter of her daughter's teeny feet. "MAMA! You woke up, you woke up!" Chloe sang out with giggles in her voice. Summer stooped down and opened her arms up wide to Chloe. Chloe leaped into her mother's arms and held her mother's face between her hands, "Mama, you are a sound sleeper." Both Rosalie and Summer threw their heads back in laughter, "Yes, yes I am darling. That's why I have you as an alarm clock." She hugged her daughter tightly, "Thank you for taking care of her this morning Rosalie. You even put on the dress I was going to put on her." Rosalie smiled and patted Summer's back, "It was no trouble at all."

The three of them headed down the steps and found everyone else sprawled out around various parts of the house. Bella was sitting on the piano bench next to Edward and read, while Edward was playing some bewitching melodies. Alice was playing a game of chess against Jasper. Emmett was watching a soccer match. Carlisle was reading through the daily newspaper on a sofa, and Esme sat next to Carlisle, reading like Bella. "Well, well, well," Alice check-mated Jasper before she hopped onto her feet to greet Summer and Chloe, "it looks like the two sleeping beauties have finally decided to awaken without a kiss from the prince." "Good morning, Alice." Summer shot a smile at her friend. Alice kissed her on the cheek, "Morning, sweet pea." "Morning, Alice!" Chloe grinned innocently at Alice with an outstretched hand, "Awwww, well good morning, sunshine!" Alice took Chloe's hand in hers and kissed it five times over. "Mommy?" Chloe looked back at her mother with a thoughtful expression, "What is it, sweets?" "Where's daddy?" No one stopped what they were doing, but everyone looked up at Summer, intent to know how she was going to respond. The question outrageously traumatized her. Chloe hadn't asked about daddy for weeks, and now she was in a room full of other people who could hear her response. "Um, he's still in Italy, darling. Why?" Chloe looked down at the exquisite heart-shaped pendant her mother wore around her neck; Aro had given it to Summer just before he proposed to her. "I miss him." Summer felt the tears welling up in her eyes, "I know, honey. I miss him too. But, we'll see him again…sometime." "I hope so." Chloe's voice was also filled with sadness and tears. Alice tried her best to break the depressing mood, "Maybe we should go do some hunting. Jazz and I will be more than willing to accompany you, Summer." Summer looked up at Alice and faintly smiled, "Sounds like a good plan to me." Jasper was at Alice's side in less than a second, "Absolutely, I would be delighted to join you." "Emmett and I will join you all also." Rosalie called from the top of the staircase. "Wait! There's like, only ten more minutes left in the game!" Emmett whined childishly. Rosalie gave him a piercing stare. "Carlisle, tell me the score when we get back." Carlisle glanced at the TV and back down to his newspaper, "Of course, Emmett." "Edward," Alice called from across her shoulder, "would you like to come." "Go on without me, Alice," Edward replied in a faded whisper, "I hunted two days ago." "Okay then." The group set out running deep into the creature filled forest.

"May I run too, mommy?" Summer stopped in her tracks, "I don't know about that sweetheart. It's not very safe." "Rosalie and I will keep her near us so you can hunt, Summer." Alice cordially offered, "You need to hunt more than any of us." "Are you sure you wouldn't mind, Alice? She can be a handful at times." "Don't worry about us at all. We'll be more than able to help her." Summer was reluctant. "Oh, silly, c'mon, go already!" Summer giggled softly, "Okay. Thank you very much, Alice. Chloe, be a good girl and let Alice and Rosalie help you hunt, all right?" Chloe beamed her usually cutesy smile, "Yes, mommy." Summer pecked her daughter on the cheek and sped off to a denser part of the forest. She still, however, made sure to stay somewhat close by the Cullens, just in case. She managed to track down a rather sizeable male deer with ease, since all she had to do was stun it. Within five minutes, Summer had taken down a small herd of deer. Satisfied, she thought it best to meet up with the rest of the group once again. She was on her way north where Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Chloe had ran, but something caused her to stop short. She took a defensive stance, eyeing the territory around her. She could hear swift, rapid movement, though to humans, all would have remained quiet. Immediately, Summer sprinted to the location of her daughter, reaching her in a matter of seconds. The Cullens were bewildered to see her show up so hurriedly. "Summer, what on earth is going on?" Alice insisted. Summer grabbed up her small child into her arms and retained her defensive stance. Alice grabbed her by the shoulder and stared into Summer's stressed, agitated eyes. "Summer, did you see something?" Jasper inquired warily. "Yes…" she replied shakily, "we're being watched."


	5. Misunderstood

Misunderstood

"Watched? By who?" Rosalie placed her hands on her tiny waist and grimaced, "Are you positive about that, Summer?" Summer used her excellent vision to search the dense forest that encompassed them, "Yes Rose," she replied hastily without turning to look at Rosalie, "I'm positive. Let me see if I can pick up their thoughts. Alice, you should-" Alice winked at Summer, "Already on it, sweetheart." Alice mentally scanned the future while Summer, who was clutching scared Chloe in her arms, spread out her flexible shield in a dome-shape around the northward end of the forest. "I think I have something!" Alice squealed in delight, "So do I!" Summer answered excitedly, "And thankfully, our visitors are definitely not part of the Volturi." "Yeah, I bet you've pried all their big heads a million times to date, eh?" Emmett nudged Summer's arm playfully with his elbow. She raised an eyebrow at him, "Something like that, Emmett. Alice, what did you see?" Summer was anxious to know whether she was correct about the Volturi's absence. Alice shined a wide smile at her, "You're in for a surprise, Summer. You're about to meet the nicest vegetarian vampire coven in the world, next to us Cullens of course." Summer stared at her friends' faces in confusion, but Chloe beat her mommy to the question.

"Who are they?" asked Chloe, shrugging and raising her hands into the air with her palms up. Rosalie giggled in adoration of Chloe. Alice hugged Chloe fondly, looking into the brown-haired toddler's guileless caramel eyes, "They're called the Denalis, little missy, and they're very sweet." Summer's lips tightened, "Alice, are you sure they're good company to keep, because apparently, they have something against my daughter." Summer nearly snarled in the direction the Denalis were heading. Alice tugged on Summer's lower right arm, "Summer, they don't have anything against your daughter." The words flew out of Alice's mouth rapidly. "Long story short, their coven leader, Sasha, was killed by the Volturi for creating a vampire child. Tanya and Kate think that your daughter is also an immortal child, but they won't think of hurting her. Vampire children are basically the only thing they fear." Summer breathed a sigh of relief and placed Chloe onto the ground again, but she was still on alert for any sudden danger they might bring. "Well, at least, from what you're telling me, they're not quite dangerous." Alice twirled a strand of Summer's hair around her finger, "Of course not, silly. Can't Chloe explain things to anyone else with her shield?" Summer nodded. "Well, then Tanya and Kate won't have a problem believing that she's no vampire child." Alice simpered reassuringly. "Their steps seem hesitant. It appears their fear of the child is vaster than we believe." Upon hearing Jasper's challenging comment, the two girls visibly appeared to everyone within two seconds. "And what's that to you?" Tanya abnegated fiercely. Anger burned in her eyes, not toward the Cullens, but toward Chloe and Summer. Kate maintained a much longer distance from the child, though betrayal dominated her mind and heart. Tanya glared spitefully at Chloe, making Chloe grab hold of her mother's leg. Emmett and Jasper stepped in front of Summer and Chloe, while Alice gripped Summer's shoulder and Rosalie seized the angelic toddler in her stone arms. Tanya was the first to speak out of her disgust, "Who is she and how could you all mix yourselves with a vampire child and its creator?" Jasper calmed her mood, "Relax, Tanya. Give them a chance to explain." Chloe stared up at her mother; Rosalie handed Chloe over to Summer. "Go ahead, sweets," Summer encouraged her daughter, "tell the girls who you truly are." Chloe gave scowling Tanya her beautiful blank stare. Innocently, Chloe maneuvered her shield towards Tanya and Kate, encompassing both. The moments flew by, and the group watched excitedly as the expression on the Denalis faces grew from scornful to admiring. "This little one has so much raw talent," Tanya whispered in a breathless tone. Kate edged toward Tanya's side, "I agree. We really misjudged her. When Chloe had finished, she beamed proudly at the Cullens, the Denalis, and her mommy. Each of them clapped and cheered Chloe for her amazing success. Though Tanya and Kate were still a little skeptical because Summer and Chloe were Aro's family, Chloe's awe-inspiring abilities overwhelmed them. Tanya slowly made her way towards the mother and daughter, "Half-vampires. Huh, can you imagine!" she grinned pleasantly.

"We owe you both an apology." Tanya continued, "We were much too hasty and prejudiced in our first thoughts of you." Summer returned Tanya's gentle smile, "It's completely fine. You're impressions about us was definitely justified." "May I hold the little one?" Kate amiably asked Summer, holding out her hands to reach for the toddler. Surprisingly, Chloe was already reaching her arms out to Kate. Summer consented with a laugh, "It seems you two will become fast friends in no time." Kate snuggled Chloe closely to her cold chest, "Hello, precious Chloe. My name is Kate, but, of course, you probably already know that." Everyone chuckled at the comment. "Hello, Kate! My name is Chloe." Both Tanya and Kate cooed over Chloe, tickling and kissing her from head to toe. "How is Carlisle and the rest of your family doing?" Tanya addressed to Alice, glancing at her momentarily before she continued playing with Chloe. "He's doing wonderful!" Alice happily guaranteed her, "In fact, he may be on the verge of wondering why we've stayed out so late on a simple hunting trip." Her eyes darted from Summer to her siblings; Jasper nodded in agreement. "Kate and Tanya, please join us for the afternoon!" Alice pleaded, "You all rarely visit here often, and we don't even know what you're doing down here in Forks as yet!" Tanya and Kate gazed at each other for a brief moment; with consideration, Tanya consented. "Sure, why not. I think you all will be able to help us as well." "Great!" Emmett exclaimed, "I finally get to hear who won the match!" All eyes focused on gleeful Emmett, "What? I'm a sports fanatic, shoot me for it." Rosalie shoved his thick, muscular arm playfully, "Sadly, that doesn't do the trick, Emmett." He pretended to feel offended, "Ouch Rose, that hurt right here, babe." He pouted and pointed to his chest. Rosalie just rolled her eyes and began running back to the house. The rest of them followed at their heels, each laughing at the comical couple.

Emmett burst in through the back door, and Carlisle knew that was his cue. "The teams tied, Emmett." He called to his son with a chuckle in his tone. "You're joking!" Emmett hastily dashed up the stairs to research commentaries on the game. Alice hurried through the door soon after, followed by Summer, the Denalis, and the other Cullens. Carlisle raised his head from the newspaper he was still reading. Esme touched her husband's knee softly and whispered, "Is that Tanya and Kate?" He nodded solemnly. Carlisle hadn't the faintest clue why they showed up in Forks without notice. Kate handed Chloe back to Summer, "Hi there, Carlisle and Esme!" Tanya and Kate exclaimed at the same time. The two walked over to the couple sitting on the sofa and gave each of them a hug. "Hello, dears." Esme affectionately kissed both girls on the cheeks. Carlisle graciously welcomed them, "It's so wonderful to see you all again, Tanya and Kate. It's a pleasure." The girls took seat on the sofa facing Carlisle and Esme. "Where is Edward and Bella?" Tanya inquired, though she was more intrigued by Edward. "He and Bella went for a little hike." Esme pleasantly responded. Alice, pulling diffident Summer by the arm, took a seat on floor of the living room, next to Jasper, while Summer sat on a nearby recliner. Carlisle's eyes lit up with concern when he smiled at Summer, "Has she explained?" "Yes, and the news didn't fail to almost paralyze us," Tanya smirked, "the child is incredibly gifted." "Indeed, she is," Carlisle agreed heartily, "exactly like her mother and father." "Excuse me," Kate politely interrupted, turning her beaming countenance toward Summer, "but may I ask you some questions, Summer? I don't want to pry, but Tanya and I are somewhat puzzled." Tanya acquiesced to the idea. Summer involuntarily gazed down at her Chloe, who was attentively listening to the conversation. "Of course, Kate. Ask whatever you wish."

"Well," she began, "when Chloe conveyed her thoughts to us, she showed us that you are the wife of Aro, her father. She also showed us the day when you left Volterra with her in your arms. She told us you all left because of her father taking away her freedoms, and you have been gone for three years. How have you managed to elude Aro for so long, Summer." Summer's expression became slightly pained. Ugh, this topic again, she thought to herself. Will I ever see peace away from my love for Aro? Apparently that wouldn't happen at the moment. "I simply do not stay in one place for more than a few months. I've been with the Volturi all the years of my immortal life, except for the last three, so I know very well how they track down their 'prey.'" Kate lightly shuddered, remembering the death of her mother, Sasha, by the Volturi. If only she had known how to escape them, too. "How did you become the wife of Aro?" Tanya inquired. Summer explained the same story she told the Cullens the night before. The more she explained, the more depressed she became. Running from the love of her life, whom most vampires feared, didn't quite leave her compassionate heart wanting. Tanya eyed Summer's facial expression; she knew she was becoming uncomfortable, so she tried to change the subject, "So, you've kept up your running for so long, Summer? Wow, I admire you, angel! Think you'll be willing to teach me some time?" Summer's smiled returned as she looked up at gorgeous Tanya, "Of course, if you have a reason to run from them." Tanya's strawberry blonde curls bounced gingerly while she giggled, "Well, sometimes it's fun to provoke snobby, controlling jerks, and only girls like you can take control of them." Jasper joined in the fun for the sake of it, "I guess Aro wasn't fully aware of all of Summer's capabilities before he fell in love with her."

Carlisle winked at Summer, "I'd say so. Now, Tanya, I have some questions for you." Tanya gave Carlisle a pleased look, "I'm honored, Carlisle. Ask away." He leaned forward and folded his hands, glaring at her eye to eye, "It's a surprise to see you all here, especially after your family refused to offer us help with the newborns on account of Irina. Why did you come here, Tanya, and why isn't she with you?" Tanya sighed and hugged her knees. Carlisle's expression remained static and serious. Everyone waited for her response, "Irina's been missing for a week now, Carlisle," Tanya didn't bother to beat around the bush, "and we thought she might have come down to Forks or somewhere nearby. We certainly didn't expect to run into your family on the way, but when we saw little Chloe, we became apprehensive and decided to observe. She's our sister Carlisle, and if she's missing, we're not completely the Denali coven. My sisters and I have already faced a terrible loss, and I don't believe we'll be apt to handle another one. I speak for my entire family when I say that we are sincerely sorry for abandoning you in your time of need, and it would be an outright blessing if you forgave us for our betrayal. Kate and I were not originally going to ask this, but it seems like fate brought us here to meet with you. We haven't had much luck in finding her; Kate and I aren't exactly the best trackers. We followed her scent, but lost it all too soon. Will you all agree to, not start a search for her, but simply keep your eye out for her or her scent around Forks?" Carlisle straightened up and discerned Tanya's request. He was sure Edward would vote no to it, but Alice and Jasper consented. Carlisle smiled at Tanya, "I don't think Rose or Emmett will have a problem with it." "No, we don't." Rosalie gently called from her and Emmett's room. Tanya gleamed with joy. They must've been listening in to the conversation as well, Summer thought. That was probably inevitable for their extensive hearing, though, since everyone was speaking relatively loud for a room full of vampires. Summer played with her daughter's hair when she began to fuss. Chloe shyly pointed to Alice, and Alice opened up her arms to the toddle lovingly at once. Summer placed Chloe in Alice's lap and kissed both of them on their heads, "Thank you." Summer mouthed. Alice winked, "No worries, honey." She mouthed back. She and Jasper excused themselves from the living room and took Chloe outside to play hopscotch. It was just the Denalis, Esme, Carlisle, and Summer left, and Summer felt quite awkward in her position. She didn't belong to either of the covens; instead, she belonged to the blood-thirsty Volturi, making her feel very out of place among the "vegans," though she was technically one of them. Kate finally broke the endless silence, "Well, we had best be going now. You all are very generous people, and that is most definitely noted in our coven." "Absolutely." Tanya acceded with her sister. Tanya and Kate gave their friends, including Summer, goodbye hugs and kisses. Tanya held Summer's hands in hers and gazed into her stunning eyes, "Things will work out for the best, dear. I know it in my heart that it's true." Summer pecked Tanya on the cheek, "Thank you." Tanya patted her hands and, with one last wave goodbye, sped out the Cullens back door and into the dreary forest.

Summer caught a faint ringing tune coming from her room upstairs. She gasped, "Excuse me please, Carlisle and Esme. I think someone's attempting to reach me on my cell." "Of course, darling." Esme chuckled, "Run along." Summer flitted to her room and gracefully unzipped her purse to pull out her phone. "Hello?" she answered without any signs of lost breath. "Summer? Hi! It's Amanda." Amanda was the mind reading vampire friend who Summer asked to keep watch over Aro's future. Summer ran her fingers breezily through her hair and shimmered with a dazzling wide smile, "Hey, you! Gosh, I haven't heard from you in ages. I was beginning to think you forgot about Chloe and me." Amanda laughed merrily, "Forget you two? How could I?" "True, so what's up, sweetheart?" "I have some great news this time, Summie! You may want to sit down, because I'm sure you'll be doing back flips when you hear what I have to say!" There was a long pause. "Go on, Manda!" Summer pleaded. "Okay, so guess what? You're friends, the Cullens, are out of the picture completely! Aro has totally and utterly dissuaded himself from thinking that they have you. He figured that if they did have you and Chloe, there would have been even the smallest identification of that when he last saw them. So, I'm extremely confident that the Cullens are safe." "Really? That's wonderful!" Summer leaned back on her bed with contentment. "Wait! There's more great news, missy! But first, do you know any shape-shifting humans who can turn into wolves?" Silence stood between the two friends once again. Summer was confused, to say the least. "Summie? Are you okay?" "Uh, yeah, and to answer your question, no I do not. Why on earth would I know a human who can turn into a dog?" "I said a wolf." "Same difference." "Ah, so you don't know as yet." Amanda was somewhat disappointed. "Then I can't tell you the news. But don't freak yourself out; I told you, all my news is good today. Anyways, I need to get going, love. I'll call you soon. Tell Chloe that Aunt Manda sends her all the hugs and kisses in the world." Summer was still puzzled, "Will do, Manda. Thanks so much. Bye." She closed her phone shut and blankly observed the floral pattern on the white bedroom ceiling.

Human wolves? Was Manda going insane? What did human wolves have to do with either her or Chloe's future? She said not to worry, so I guess I should try to scoot my mind off the topic. Besides, I have to tell Carlisle and Esme the good news! So Summer danced her happy self down to the Cullens' back yard where everyone was playing ball with Chloe. "Look who decided to join us at last, Chloe." Esme rested her chin on Chloe's shoulder and looked towards Summer. Summer waved to her giggle daughter. "Carlisle, I have great news for you." He gave her his usual fatherly smile, the one where he hugs you with his gentle eyes, "What is it, dear?" "The person who called me was Amanda, my mindreading friend. She said that she's perfectly certain Aro thinks and will not think of you all as suspects to my absence. He's finally dissuaded himself of that idea. You all no longer need to worry, extensively." Carlisle pulled Summer into a warm embrace, "Wonderful!" Suddenly, he looked to Esme; she smiled. Carlisle turned back to Summer, "Now we have a proposal to make, Summer. I know how you've thought of yourself as a burden and threat to our family, but seeing as the situation cleared up with Aro, we would all like to know if you and Chloe would agree to stay with us, and officially become a Cullen. Here seems like a reasonable hiding place, for the time being." Summer gawked, mouth agape. "Now I know you must be joking, Carlisle." He shook his head, his smile never leaving his countenance. "I'm being completely serious." "Are you—" "Oh, for the love of vampires, Summer." Alice whined, "Say yes already!" "Yes," She replied to Carlisle with a laugh in her honeyed voice, "it would be the greatest honor in the world, Carlisle." Alice ran to embrace her, "Well hello there, Ms. Summer Cullen!" Emmett spun Summer around in his arms, "Welcome to the family, sis! Same to you, Chlo." He tickled her; she squealed, and placed her cute hand on his cheek, "Bad Emmett!" Everyone broke out in uncontrollable laughter. "That's my girl!" Rosalie swooped her up and she and Summer cuddled her closely. Summer was still deeply perplexed about the news Manda had refused to give her. She was on the verge of asking the Cullens whether they knew anyone who matched Manda's description, but she withheld. It was probably nothing, but Manda didn't seem to think so.


	6. Love, Lust, and Forbidden Imprinting

Love, Lust, and Imprinting

"Summer…Summer…" Alice tapped on Summer's shoulder, attempting to wake her, "SUMMER!" Summer pulled the pillow over her head, "Go away, Alice," she mumbled. A few seconds passed by; Alice bent over and murmured into Summer's ear, "I'm still here." Summer groaned and rolled over to face her smirking sister, "What?" Alice clapped her hands together in delight, "Finally! C'mon, today you and I are going shopping. After all, you seriously need a girl's day out." Summer impassively peered at already dressed up Alice, "No thank you, Alice. Goodnight." Alice stomped her foot on the hardwood floor impatiently, "I didn't want to do this, Summer, but you leave me with no choice." Alice swiftly pulled off the sheets Summer was hiding under and lifted her into her arms, "ALICE! Let me go!" Before she could protest any more, Alice had already placed her in the bathroom and closed the door, "Hurry up, sleepyhead! I'll be downstairs waiting for you." "Where's Chloe, Alice?" Summer's voice was anxious. "Don't worry about her; she's playing a board game with Bella. Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, and Bella wanted to know if they could take Chloe out to see a movie." Summer wondered whether that was a safe idea or not. She'd taken her daughter to see movies before, so it should be relatively okay. "Tell them I said sure, please Alice." "'Kay, sweetie. Now hurry up already!" Summer chuckled, "All right. I'm hurrying." Alice called out to Rosalie from the top of the steps to tell her Summer approved of the idea. Summer brushed through her hair with her comb, decorated her naturally beautiful eyes with pink shadow and brown mascara, and yanked on her favorite lacy red dress all within a matter of five minutes. She grabbed her purse off the floor and sighed. Summer couldn't believe she actually allowed Alice to talk her into shopping today. She eased her way into the family room where Bella was still playing with Chloe. "Good morning, Summer." Bella briefly smiled up at her. "Hello there, Bella. How are you, hon?" "Excuse me a minute, darling." Bella said to Chloe. Chloe gladly consented. She walked off to find her nana, Esme. Bella got off the floor and took a seat on the floor next to Summer. "I heard the exciting news. Welcome to the family, Summer." Summer gratefully embraced Bella, "Thank you, Bella." In her heart, Bella was loved Summer, exactly like she knew she would. But having Summer as a part of the family still made her feel somewhat jealous. Summer was a beyond mesmerizing young lady, and she was completely out of anyone's league, except for Edward's. Bella doubted that she would be perfect like Summer when she becomes a vampire. She believed Summer to be even more flawless than Rosalie. "I'm so sorry Alice is dragging you on a shopping trip. I know how that feels. She's done it many times to me, unfortunately." Bella rubbed Summer's shoulder. Summer gazed apologetically into pretty Bella's brown eyes, "I feel so sorry for you." Both girls laughed. Alice skipped into the family room, "Sorry Bella, but it's time for me to collect my other sister!" Summer scoffed, "Great. I'm now a package." Bella giggled and kissed Summer's cheek, "You'll live." Summer smiled and hopped off the floor, following Alice out the door after she hugged her daughter goodbye. "Have fun, mommy!" "I will, dear. Be a good girl." Chloe kissed her mommy gently. Alice led Summer out the door hand in hand. "Buckle up, girly. You're going to adore shopping after I'm done with you." Alice winked puckishly. Summer was hesitant, "I'm not so sure about that." "Watch and see, sweets, just watch and see."

How did Alice do that? Oh, wait…she can see the future. Summer couldn't believe she forgot that. She loved shopping with Alice; it made her forget about the chaos in her life. Alice had such a wonderful effect on Summer whenever she was around her. They, more so Alice, shopped till they "dropped." She had a magnificent time coaching Summer on style tips. Carlisle opened the front door for the two girls when they arrived back home. He chuckled at the sight, "Well, I see where all my savings are going." "Oh hush, Carlisle," Alice scolded playfully, "you have more money than you know what to do with." He rolled his eyes and walked away, "I should get around to grounding you at some point, Alice." Alice placed Summer's bags on the floor of Summer's room. Summer set her purse down and plugged her phone in to charge. She turned around only to find Alice grinning at her. Summer threw her hands up in the air, "Oh no, Alice. Nothing more. You're not convincing me to do anything else for today." She sat and crossed her legs on the bed. Alice sat down next to her, "Why? All of us are going out tonight. You have to come." Summer stubbornly shook her head, "Nope. I'll be glued to the couch." Alice sighed and rested her dainty chin in her palms, "You forget that I have super strength." "So do I." "Carlisle!" Alice called, "Tell Summer she has to come with us tonight." "You have to come with us tonight, Summer." Carlisle reply was monotone, and Summer knew that meant he wasn't being serious. She poked Alice's arm, "I win." Alice grimaced, "You're definitely not getting away so easily. Everyone knows I get my way eventually." She sarcastically looked at Alice, "If you say so." Alice pretended she felt offended, and stormed out the room with a "humph." Summer sat in peace for a while, but became bored all too soon. Rose, Emmett, Bella, and Edward had all taken Chloe out for some fun, and Summer knew Carlisle and Esme needed some time alone, as well as Jasper and Alice. She traced hearts along her hand, remembering the last time Aro held her in his arms. It seemed so long ago, and she missed him. Of course, Summer didn't expect any one else to understand her love for Aro. Most people passed him off as a jerk, and technically he didn't have any respect for life, but he had respect for her. Every time they kissed, held hands, embraced, cuddled, or loved, their affection grew all the more. She wished someone could see how she felt about Aro, but not even the Cullens would likely understand, though they would probably say they do. He's my husband, Summer exclaimed inside her head, so doesn't that give me the right to miss him terribly, without condoning what he does? Warm tears flowed down her partially paled neck. She wiped them away, trying her hardest to hold her breaking heart together for her daughter. Summer reached for the book next to her bedside table and made her way to the vacant living room.

Summer continued reading for an hour, until the front door flew open. Emmett was carrying Chloe on his shoulders, her lavishing curls swaying to and fro. "Where would you like to go, Chlo?" Chloe beamed at Summer, "To mommy, please." Emmett sat Chloe down in her mother's lap, "She had a great time. She's a heck of a great kid to keep around." She hugged her giggling daughter tightly, "Thanks for entertaining her for the day, Em. I owe you big time." He winked at her, "I'll hold ya to it." Summer tickled Chloe's little nose, "Had fun, honey?" She laid her head back on her mother's chest, "Yes I did, mommy. Uncle Edward bought me this pretty rhinestone bracelet and placed it around my wrist, Uncle Emmett vowed to carry me on his shoulders all day, Aunt Rosalie took me shopping, and Aunt Bella cuddled with me throughout the entire movie." The young girl's voice spilled over with pure happiness. How can I ever repay them for helping me this much, Summer thought. The Cullens are definitely no stone-hearted vampires, that's certainly a proven fact. Emmett reclined on the settee and switched on yet another soccer match. Summer perked up, "Is that the USA against Argentina, Emmett?" He looked at her bewildered, "Uh, yeah…wait. You watch sports?" Summer shrugged, "Soccer mainly. Chloe adores it too." Emmett bellowed a laugh at the sight of Chloe's golden eyes focused on the television. Carlisle was leading Esme down the staircase by the arm, "Actually Emmett, I want to see this match also. I've been following the World Cup on the web, but this is predicted to be quite a game." Emmett gaped at Carlisle in disbelief. "Did the world just flip upside down or something? You never watch sports, and chicks aren't supposed to either." Carlisle took a seat next to his worried son. He smiled fondly at him, "There are many things you do not, and will never, know about me, Emmett. This is simply one that I permitted to slip out." Edward and Bella, who were in their own little world somewhere else in the house, were kissing fervently, until Edward heard someone approaching their doorsteps. He scowled, "We have a few visitors, Carlisle." Bella gazed into Edward's spiteful eyes, "Is it Jake?" she whispered. He ran his icy lips across her jaw and kissed her once more, "Yes, as well as Sam and Quil." Bella stood, her fingers still intertwined with Edward's. "What are you waiting for, slow poke?" She giggled, "Let's go." Edward gave her a pained expression, "I would rather not." "Fine, then I'll just go without you." Edward ran to catch her by the waist, "No, you will not." He sighed, "I'm coming along." Bella's expression turned smug. She was thankful she was his only weakness; it gave her great advantages. Sam rang the bell. Carlisle opened the door and greeted the three young men courteously, "Welcome, Sam, Quil, and Jake. It's been a long while since you all have visited us." The rest of the family tried not to stare at their shape-shifting friends, but they couldn't help wondering why they had arrived unannounced. Carlisle shook their hands. He invited them inside.

"Yes, it's been quite a while, Carlisle. Actually, that's why we decided to check on you and your family. We came to see if you all have been kept safe and out of harm." Carlisle smiled, "You are extremely considerate towards us. We've been keeping ourselves well and secure." Sam nodded, "Good, well, we won't take up any more of your time." "Leaving so soon? We're watching a World Cup match if you gentlemen are interested. Sports aren't a complete interest of mine, but this match has been credited with much enthusiasm. Won't you stay and spend some time with us?" Jake was happy to stay, only to see Bella again, and Quil was a diehard sports fanatic, so he was up for the idea. "All right, we'll stay for a while." Carlisle gleamed, "Wonderful. There are also two people I'd like you to meet." Sam, Jake, and Quil followed Carlisle into the living room where the Cullens were sitting. "Hello again, fellas." Esme grinned up at them. Emmett was the only other male who was happy to see the guys. "Hey, finally, some decent company for a soccer game!" Carlisle walked behind Summer, placing a delicate hand on his new "daughter's" shoulder, "Summer and Chloe," both girls smiled up at Carlisle. He pointed towards guys, "meet Sam, Quil, and Jacob. This may sound awkward, dear, but these guys are only a portion of our shape-shifting friends. They shape-shift into werewolves and can transform back into humans. Summer is our new, half-vampire daughter, for the time being. And Chloe is her daughter." Summer soon realized why Manda asked if she knew any shape-shifting humans. Summer shot a dazzling smile at them, attempting to keep the shock off her face. Sam returned her smile, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Summer." Quil tried his hardest to keep the inappropriate thoughts about her out of his head, but she was certainly hot, "Hey there." He winked at her. Jake, however, remained still. His face looked at Summer in pure awe. Each detail on her flawless face made his heart beat rapidly. Her caressing eyes brought him sudden pleasure. The curve of her neck, the softness of her lips, the thickness of the eyelashes surrounding her angelic eyes, everything about her appealed to him in an instant. Summer wondered if Jacob was okay. Not only did she appeal to him, but the reverse too. His whole disposition was warm, friendly, and, above all, considerate. His eyes shined with charm, practically irresistible to Summer. His outer beauty was as extensive as his inner heart. He was tan, muscular, and exquisitely attractive. No matter how hard she tried, he drew her closer with every breath. Sam and Quil were outrageously alarmed at the sight; they knew what had just happened, and so did the rest of the Cullens. Bella tugged on Edward's shirt, "Edward," her voice was infused with horror, "he's imprinted on her."


	7. Taste the Forbidden Fruit

Taste the Forbidden Fruit

Bella excused herself from the family and dragged Jacob by the arm to the back of the house. Edward was following them at the heels. "Jake, what are you thinking?" Bella raged, "You can't imprint on her!" Jacob's eyebrows furrowed, "What the heck do you mean, Bella? What, you think I can control this or something? Sorry to disappoint you, but I can't." Edward put his arm around Bella, "Calm down, love." She shook her head at him in disbelief, "Calm down? Summer's situation was bad enough already! Now she has a ton more to deal with!" Jacob narrowed his eyes at Bella, "What situation?" Jacob said through his teeth, "Is someone threatening her?" He clenched his fists. Bella rolled her eyes; he'd only imprinted on Summer two minutes ago and he was already becoming overprotective of her. Edward glared at Jacob, "Summer is part of the Volturi, Jacob, but she follows Carlisle's way of feeding. She is married to one of the elders, Aro. She had a child, Chloe, with him three years ago, but he was manipulating his position over Chloe's life, subjecting her to remain with the Volturi without choice. Summer left Volterra three years ago because of Aro, and she has been running from him since." Jacob's fury abruptly changed to sorrow, "She's…she's married?" He stared down at his feet mutely. Bella's heart pitied Jacob. It wouldn't be easy for him to stay away from Summer, though he would need to for his and Summer's protection. Jake, on the other hand, wasn't upset about Aro. Instead, he was determined to win over Summer's heart for himself, despite possible dangers. He glanced eye to eye at Edward and Bella, "Does she love him." "Yes, she does, Jacob." Edward muttered. Bella reached for Jacob's hand, "Jake, romance can't blossom between you and Summer. Aro is her mate, like it or not. I know this isn't easy for you, but if anything romantic pops up between you and her, Aro will have both of you killed." Jacob sneered, "He'd kill his own wife? Some husband he is." Bella squeezed his hand, "Jake, look at me," she looked desperately into his sparkling eyes, "this is bound to be some mistake. There's obvious another—" Jacob pulled away, "A mistake? These things don't happen by accident, Bella. She's obviously been lying to you all because you so strongly believe in your 'vampire mating' nonsense. She belongs with me, not that poor excuse of a gentleman, and if Summer wants me instead, you'd better believe I'll be by her side until death." "Fine," Edward shrugged, "if you want to get her killed, go ahead, though Carlisle will probably object." "Does she know?" Jacob questioned. Bella cocked her head to the side, "Know what?" Jacob sighed, "Know what imprinting is and that it just happened to her." Edward eyed him, "No, but she may know now. She has the ability to read minds, among other things, by using a shield, so she might have done that already." Jacob smiled proudly, "Wow, she's gorgeous and proficient, exactly my kind of girl." He threw his head back in laughter and walked back into the house. Bella rested her head on Edward's chest. He rocked her back and forth gently, "We won't let anything happen to Summer or Jacob, Bella. Mark my word on it." She remained silent. She knew Jake better than anyone else in the world, and she knew how stubborn he was. The only good thing in this situation was the fact that Jake finally loved her as a friend and nothing more. But he's head over heels for Summer, and he'd make it sure it stayed that way for him alone.

There was chaos going on in everyone's mind, except Summer's. From what she gathered through other's thoughts, Jacob instinctively fell for her, like love at first sight. She was, however, fairly alarmed that he imprinted on her, considering she really belonged to Aro. Chloe was too contented to notice what just happened between Jacob and her mother, which greatly relieved Summer. She didn't think it best to mix a three year old into a love triangle so early in life. Alice was secretly searching the future, frustrated that she couldn't see what would happen between Summer and Jacob. Not being able to see shape-shifting werewolves annoyed her to the extremes. Thankfully, Jasper willingly listened to her complaints so she could let off her steam and concentrate. She tried her best to manipulate her power, but there was no foreseeable way to see visions with werewolves in them. Alice growled, which wasn't very typical of her. Jasper pulled her into a gentle embrace, "Come now, love, she'll be okay. Asher adoptive family, we have a right and reason to protect her, and Carlisle will see to it that she's safe." She hid her face in Jasper's chest, "I hope so…" Jacob walked into the room and leaned against the wall. He was happy that his brothers were busy. Carlisle was talking with Sam about things in general, including Jacob imprinting on Summer and whether it could be undone or not. Quil, as usual, was chatting about sports with a guy who truly cared; in this case, it was Emmett. Rosalie, Esme, and Summer were cooing over lovable, smiling Chloe, but Jacob only focused on Summer. Although she wasn't facing him, something about her grabbed hold of his heart violently.

Not one thing was out of place in her; even her laugh, let alone her voice, was enough to knock him unconscious. Everyone seemed so preoccupied, causing Jacob wonder if he could have a moment alone with Summer. Well hey, why not? Her grip on him was too strong to ignore at the moment. He walked behind the couch Summer was sitting on, his heart racing at the speed of light, "Shoot, now? Can't this thing shut up for a minute?" It embarrassed him to know she could hear his heart pounding, but to Summer, it was cute. He cleared his throat quietly and hung his arms over back of the chair, trying his best to look relaxed. "Hey, Summer." Summer's luminous golden eyes met Jacob's, igniting a spark within him. "Hi, Jake." Her harmonious soprano voice pierced his heart like an arrow. He kept telling himself he needed to focus, "I was wondering whether you'd like to take a walk with me, get to know each other a little better." Everyone was about to reject the idea, but Summer nodded enthusiastically, "I would love to!" Her eagerness made Jacob beam all the more, "Great! Let's get going then, shall we?" He held out his large, temperate hand to her, "You can bring the little angel sitting in your lap if you want."Chloe laughed hysterically when he tickled her. Chloe's acceptance of Jacob meant a lot to him. "Actually, I think she wants to stay here with Rosalie and Esme. She's a bit worn out." "That's fine." Rosalie snickered at Jacob as she took Chloe from Summer, "You had best watch yourself, dog, or else you're going to have quite a few vampires to answer to, counting my family and I." "Do I look like I want to hurt her?" Rosalie ignored him. Summer tenderly took his hand in hers and the couple headed out the front door. Jacob led her southward through the hushed forest. Astonishing to him, Summer didn't care to let go of his hand. He was the first to kindle the conversation, "So, I'm guessing here, but I take it you know what werewolf imprinting is?" She chuckled, "You know me so well already? I'm impressed." He smiled down at her lovingly, "Well, Bella kinda blew up at me earlier for it, although I have no control over my imprinting. It's all inborn." Summer looked at him sympathetically, "Jake, don't worry about me disapproving. I understand that you have no control over who you imprint on. But I must admit that the situation is all so…unnatural." "Ha, you've got that right, sweetheart." He glanced down at petite Summer to see if she disliked him calling her little nicknames like that. Her perfect disposition remained blissful and jovial, something that also shocked Jacob. "I hear you're married to one of the Volturi's elders. How's that working out for you?" Summer became hesitant. What was she supposed to say? She didn't love Aro? That would be a lie, and she didn't want to abuse Jake's sudden trust. He noticed she was uncomfortable, "We don't have to talk about that topic if you don't want to, honey." She looked up at him with wide eyes, "Oh no, I'm fine," she tried to laugh, "I'm just thinking of an appropriate answer." Jacob's heart sighed, ready to weep, "You still love him?" "Well, um, I think I do." Jake stopped walking. Summer turned to face him, concerned, "Jake, you okay?" His expression was undoubtedly pained, "Summer, I think you're lying to yourself way too much."

Her eyebrows creased, "How?" He stared at her straight in the eyes, "He's hurt you and your daughter, and you're quite convinced that when you meet him again, he'll kill you. If he honestly loved you, Summer, he would do anything to get you back, firstly by changing his ways, but apparently he hasn't. You want him to respect your daughter, as well as others, but he doesn't and frankly he may never reach that point. You deserve someone who will listen to you, respect your wishes without argument, love you and Chloe with all he has in him, and honor you as the queen of his life." Summer's jaw hung open. Did Jake seriously say all of that to her? This imprinting thing was much more powerful than she suspected. Jake's words made her think, though, about whether Aro was actually in possession of her heart, or was he playing tricks with her mind. She gasped aloud; maybe Aro married her only to keep her linked to the Volturi. He was in love with her abilities, not her true self. She didn't want to jump to conclusions, but it certainly seemed probable. Jacob ran his fingers down her cheek. She was adorable, especially when she blushed like that. He brushed back her curls and lifted her chin to face him, "No matter if you choose him over me or not, I'll always be by your side wherever you are. You'll always captivate my heart, and I'll forever be your protector. He and no one else will be able to hurt you unless they kill me first." His words were firm, ardent, and virtually unbreakable. A warm tear flowed down her beautiful face. Jacob moved closer towards her, wiping away the tear with his thumb. "You know, angels aren't supposed to cry." She gave a slight laugh. He didn't, more like couldn't, take his eyes off Summer, his love. "Come here, you." He pulled her into an embrace by her small waist. She rested her head on his warm, strong chest. He was so inviting, and she was having a hard time resisting him. Jake was so contented; it felt so right to be holding Summer closely and tightly. Summer's eyes met with Jake's once more, but this time, with much more passion. Jake gave up trying to withhold what he wanted to do the most. Slowly, he bent his head and neared Summer's lips more and more. She stood onto her tip-toes and finally, their lips intertwined. Prince Charming met his Cinderella, and the world turned upside down as their hearts interlocked for eternity in that precious moment. Time stood still for the couple. Summer ran her fingers around Jake's neck. His fingers tangled in her shimmering hair. Yet, Summer had to wonder, what would Aro think of this when he read her thoughts? She and Jake would surely be killed now.


	8. Deadly Dreams

Deadly Dreams

The two elated lovers walked back hand in hand to the Cullens' home with joy and happiness in their hearts, despite the consequences they could face in the future. As far as they were concerned, their love would be kept a secret from the Cullens, because Alice couldn't see Summer with Jake in her visions and Edward couldn't read Summer's mind. All Jake had to do was try his best not to think in detail about Summer more than the regular imprinting allowed. Jake's brothers would know about it, but that was fine. After all, they were werewolves also, so they couldn't say anything against Jake imprinting on Summer. Jake stopped in the driveway when they reached the house. "That was the most wonderful half-hour of my life, Summer. Thank you." He kissed her sweetly on the cheek a few times, making her giggle, "Mine too, Jake. I hope we see each other again soon." He winked mischievously at her, "You won't even know I was gone, sweetheart." With one last hug goodbye, Jake ran off to La Push, and Summer stepped through the front door of her home. She shut the door and turned to face all the eyes of her entire family staring at her. She wasn't in any trouble; obviously this wasn't something anyone could or wanted to blame her for, but they did care immensely about her well-being. Alice danced over to her, "How was your walk?" Summer slightly grinned, "It was wonderful, Alice. Thank you." Chloe squealed with joy, "She's telling the truth." Esme, who was holding Chloe, kissed the little girl's forehead, "We never doubted that for a second, darling." Carlisle winked at Summer, "We're happy you had fun, dear." He chuckled lowly, "Sorry if we seemed overpoweringly concerned, Summer. We simply want you to remain out of harm." He embraced her, like a father would to his daughter. She clung to him, hoping they wouldn't be too upset if she kept a few things to herself about Jake. Esme handed over Chloe to Summer, "She's a little tired, honey, so maybe you should take her upstairs for a nap." Summer nodded politely and kissed Esme on the forehead, "Thank you so much for taking such great care of her, all of you." Rosalie beamed, "As always, it's never any trouble, Summer."

Bella rushed up to Summer and grabbed her arm. Alice, who was standing next to Summer, reached for her free hand. Alice giggled, "C'mon, missy, we have some girl talk to get done." Bella patted Summer's shoulder and whispered, "It won't be TOO girly. I promise." Alice hauled her up the stairs with Bella trailing behind. Alice locked the room door while Summer placed half-asleep Chloe under the covers. Bella sat down on the rug, and Alice sprawled out across the edge of the bed, resting her head in her hands as she stared up at Summer. Summer took a seat next to Alice; she sighed, "So, what am I in trouble for?" Alice furrowed her eyebrows, "Why does something have to be wrong for us to just girl talk with you?" Summer stuck her tongue out at Alice, "Fine, you make a valid point. What do you two want to talk about?" Bella leaned her head back, smirking at Summer and Alice, "You can't tell?" Summer rolled her eyes and fidgeted with her fingers, "This is about the future fight between Aro and Jake….isn't it?" Alice bobbed her head from side to side, "That…and a few other things…" her voice trailed off. Summer didn't know if that was either good or bad. "I know, this situation seems all too awkward to even comprehend. I mean, really, must this happen to me, a married girl?" Alice interrupted her minor breakdown, "We'll see to it that Jacob keeps his distance from you, Summer. He can't be around you, because eventually, you Are going to have to face Aro again. And when he reads your thoughts, he'll be furious to know you fell in love with someone else." "Ughhhh…" Summer moaned. She let her head fall despairingly into her hands, "Love can never be easy, can it?" Bella stood onto her knees and stroked Summer's hair, "It can and will be easy for you as soon as we finish this conversation." Summer peeked at Bella's benign countenance, "Why is that?" Alice tickled Summer behind the ear, "Don't you know the meaning of patience, child?" Bella laughed, but Summer glared at Alice playfully, "Yes master, you can go on now." Alice flipped back her hair, "What happened on that walk of yours with Jake." Summer's face froze. Uh oh. She was being pulled into deep waters, and had a high possibility of drowning. "We just talked is all." Alice and Bella arched an eyebrow. Bella rolled her eyes, "You've got to be joking." Alice wagged her finger, "There's something you're not telling us, Summer. Whatever happened, no matter how steamy, is okay, but only once. Jacob won't have an explanation for the next time, though. And there won't be a next time." Summer didn't understand why, but her heart felt like it had begun to crack in two at Alice's words. "Summer," Bella begged, "tell us, please. We're your sisters; you can genuinely trust us." Summer's lips tightened into a hard line, "We kissed, okay? I'm not proud of it, but somehow it did feel right." Bella was both happy and sad at the same time; she wanted Summer and Jake to be happy, but she also wanted them secure. They kissing would never guarantee their full safety.

Alice rested her head on Summer's shoulder, "Do you love him?" she nearly shied away from the words. It didn't seem like the appropriate question to ask at the moment. Summer tried to look away, "…Maybe." "Do you love Aro?" Bella perked up. Summer believed that to be the million-dollar question recently. She squeezed her eyes shut, "Yes, but I don't think he loves me for…well…me." Alice ran her fingers over Summer's arm, "You believe he loves you for your powers." Summer nodded apathetically. "I've started to wonder whether he married me only to keep me linked forever with the Volturi. Alice interjected, "I doubt that, honey." It took quite a lot of strength for Alice to disagree, but in her heart, she knew Aro loved every detail and feature of Summer's inner and outer beauty. Although, he could do some tweaking on his own self before she ran back to him. "You DOUBT that?" Summer was taken aback; those were the last words she EVER expected to hear out of Alice's mouth. "Summer," Alice gazed deeply into Summer's eyes, "Bella and I know how strong the bond is in vampire mating, though Bella isn't yet a vampire. This mutt imprinting ridiculousness isn't nearly as strong." Bella thought she should've opposed that on Jake's behalf, but she abstained. She, too, believed Aro was really the one for Summer. "Aro won your heart first, Summer," Alice continued, "and I think that justifies the fact that you both belong to one another." Summer eyes narrowed, "What are you all implying?" Bella spoke up, "We're implying that you should make arrangements to go back to Aro." Alice nodded firmly in agreement. Summer gawked; WHAT? Alice and Bella are insane, Summer thought. Go back to Aro, now, while Chloe is still so impressionable? What about Jake? She felt like she loved him, so how could leave when the spark was already kindled? It felt like someone was constantly punching her in the stomach. She kissed Jake, but apparently that is the biggest mistake of her life. She should go back to Aro, but she couldn't go because of Jake. She should love Aro, but she'd emotionally kill Jake. Love triangles truly show no mercy, and lucky her to be caught up in such a lethal one. Bella shook her gently, "Summer, are you even listening to us?" Summer immediately snapped out of her panicked daze, "Oh…yes, I am, Bella, sort of." Summer giggled in unbelief, "You didn't actually say go back to Aro, did you?" Bella's eyes widened, "Um, actually, yes I did." Summer's sarcastic smiled didn't fade, "Oh, I see, so now you want me dead. Why didn't you simply say so?" Alice smacked the back of Summer's head, "SUMMER! You stubborn little miss. That's not even the last thing we want to happen to you. Aro's not going to kill you over leaving for a perfectly good reason, nor for a kiss forced on you by that hideous dog, Jacob. But with Jacob 'imprinting' on you, you and him kissing could become a regular occurrence. That's when the situation becomes tragic." Summer contemplated what Alice was telling her. She had to remind her obstinate spirit that she and Jake would not be the only ones affected if Aro found out. First, the Cullens would suffer death, then the whole La Push wolf pack. The only possible survivor to remain would be Chloe, because she was simply an ignorant, tiny girl.

She envisioned the blood, gore, and the tearing of stone limbs. The mental images made her cringe in abhorrence. "Okay, I'll give it extensive thought, but I also want to talk to Carlisle about it." "Of course." Bella and Alice complied at the same time. Alice jumped of the bed effortlessly, "We'll leave you to gather some peace now." Each of them laughed, "Thank you Alice and Bella. We should do this more often. I love talking with you girls." Alice kissed the top of her head and skipped out of the room, linking arms with poor Bella. When Bella shut the door, Summer's head unleashed a massacre of dreaded thoughts, sucking the life out of her energy. This was too much drama for one girl to handle, so she decided to take a short nap along with her daughter. She drifted off to sleep as soon as her head hit the delicate pillow. Unfortunately though, her dreaded thoughts turned into a dreary nightmare. _She was back in Volterra, Italy, in a long, dark alleyway. There was only one light; it was hanging on the right wall of the alley and appeared to be rather far away. She couldn't see much, but she detected swift, light-footed movements to her left. Suddenly, Jake showed up behind her and protectively clutched her by the waist. He downright startled Summer, making her cling to his light gray shirt, "Jake," her voice sounded breathless, "what's going on?" He didn't even give her a side-glance. He also seemed alarmed, his eyes scanning the atmosphere around them. Then, in the corner of her left eye, Summer noticed a paled figure emerging out of the darkness. Both Jake and Summer looked to see who it was, but only Summer gasped in shock. "Aro?" Her voice squeaked in shock. Aro smiled at his dear love, "Darling, it's really you. He gracefully inched closer to her with open, affectionate arms, "Come to me, my love." But before she could make her first step, Jake lunged at him fiercely. Aro grasped his throat and flung him toward the wall. He hit the wall with an enormous blast, knocking off some bricks. Summer stood there watching in agony. Aro sped to her side and pulled her into his arms, "I've missed you." He brushed back her hair and bent his head to kiss her. He didn't achieve the chance, though, because Jake pulled him down with his gigantic paws. In a matter of seconds, she heard a deafening rip, but she didn't turn to see who it was. She simply screamed out in anguish. _Summer woke with a start. She was gasping for air, although she didn't need to breathe. She instinctively placed a shielding hand on her sleeping daughter. She breathed a lengthy sigh of relief. It alleviated her to know it was merely a dream, but dreams, in her case, meant signs. Before she left Volterra with Chloe, she saw Chloe in a dream with shady red eyes, clothed in a black robe, and smirking like Jane always does. Summer covered her mouth in realization. Perhaps Alice and Bella were correct. It was probably time to pack up her things and head back to Volterra, even if it meant a death sentence to her. Would Carlisle be able to give her any hopeful way out of this mess?


	9. Heartbreaker

Heartbreaker

Summer quietly stood to her feet and tiptoed into the hallway. She detected Carlisle's scent in the study, but the door was closed. She knocked, "Come in, Summer." She opened up the study door and peered into the room. Carlisle was smiling in her direction, "No, you're not interrupting anything." She giggled, "Sometimes I forget that you know me so well." He pulled out a chair in front of his desk, "Please, sit." She elegantly took a seat, "I really do hope I'm not taking up too much for your time." He sighed and shook his head, "You worry about other people too much. You should start taking some interest in yourself more often." "Wow Carlisle," she replied in a sarcastic tone, "I didn't know you received a degree in psychology." He chuckled lowly, "Years of practice in the emergency ward effects you in many more ways than one, Summer. Never mind that though; how can I help you, dear?" She subconsciously played with the hem of her dress, "I need to talk to you about Jake." "Ah," he nodded, "I see. You're worried about the next time Aro reads your thoughts." "Well," she faltered, "yes, but I'm also contemplating whether I should go back to Volterra now." "I know. I inadvertently heard you girls talking with each other." Summer arched an eyebrow, "You weren't eavesdropping, were you Carlisle?" He grinned luminously, "Of course not dear, but my study is right down the hall, and you all were speaking quite loudly." She rested her head against her left palm, "That's actually true. Anyways, I'm steering you off topic. Carlisle," she closed her eyes for a moment to clear her thoughts, "I…I just don't know what to do." He observed her tenderly, "I can help you, sweetheart, but I can't make decisions for you. This is your life; you have to choose the options you deem worthy." She stared into his golden eyes, "I don't want to break Jake's heart, but it's immoral for me, a married woman, to be unfaithful to my husband. I still want to be friends with Jake, though, but I can't because Aro could possibly misinterpret my thoughts." Carlisle leaned back in his office chair and pondered. He broke the silence a while later, "You can stop others from reading your thoughts with your shield." Summer's eyebrows furrowed, "I don't understand." She could do that, but Aro would know immediately that she is hiding something. His smiled widened, "Have you ever tried to only block certain thoughts?" Summer felt the sting of Carlisle's epiphany. She had never come to that conclusion. Why had she never tried that before? Carlisle's brilliance astounded her. She glared at him with broadened eyes, a smile lighting up on her face.  
"Carlisle! You're a genius!" She ran to the back of his desk and hugged him tightly. He laughed, "You give me too much credit, dear." She looked down at him, "Of course not! I have never thought of that idea in my life, and I've been immortal longer than you!" "Well, would you like to start practicing, seeing you are so ecstatic?" "Yes, please." Summer wouldn't wipe the smile off her face. "Then let's go ahead and tell the rest of the family." He took her by the hand and guided her to the family room. Carlisle softly called to the others, "Everyone who's not sleeping, come downstairs please." He and Summer laughed at his vampire pun. They all flitted down the stairs smoothly, each beaming at Summer and Carlisle. "What's up, Carlisle?" Emmett asked. "We have some news." He glanced at Summer, "Summer and I came up with a way to protect her thoughts from Aro, but she's going to need some help." "Really?" Alice sang out in her musical voice. "How is that possible, Carlisle?" Edward questioned. Summer expected Edward to be skeptical; she knew Aro's power seemed unbeatable to him. "Her shield is already capable of hiding all her thoughts, but she has never tried hiding only thoughts she selects. She can wrap her shield around any of you, convey her thoughts, and practice blocking out only a few. Obviously, she's going to need a partner to help her. Is anyone interested in helping her tonight?" Bella was the first to agree, "I'll be more than willing to help her, Carlisle." "And when she begins to suffer from sleep deprivation," Alice chimed in, "then I'll relieve her." She cheerily winked at Summer. "Summer needs her rest too, Alice." Esme added. Alice looked at her with innocent eyes, "Absolutely, Esme. I'll be sure she doesn't occupy herself to the extremes with work." "Alright then," Carlisle patted Summer's lower back, "ready to get started, Summer?" "Definitely. Ready Bella?" Bella gleamed and took her by the arm, "Let's get to it, miss."  
They went to the outer back of the house where Summer could concentrate better. She and Bella sat down in the fleecy, rich green grass. Bella crossed her legs, "Okay. So you just focus your shield on me, convey your thoughts, and practice blocking the ones with Jacob in them like Carlisle said." Summer took in a deep breath to calm herself. She was mentally praying this would work. If it didn't, she was positive she'd have to take some drastic measures, like tell Jake she could never see him again. "Here goes." She naturally wrapped her shield around Bella's entire figure. Next, she focused her mental energy on her, allowing Bella to see all her present and past thoughts. Bella took in the awe of being inside Summer's head. Now she knew how overwhelmed Edward felt, although he could only see people's present thoughts. However, she tried not to take in Summer's thoughts; it didn't feel very ethical. Okay, I can do this, Summer encouraged herself. "Yes, you can," Bella said to Summer mentally. Having a mental conversation was an entirely new and thrilling feeling for her. "Thank you, Bella." Summer replied appreciatively. She retained her concentration, focusing some energy on eliminating her thoughts of Jake. She kept it up for a while, "Do you still see my thoughts of Jake?" Bella scanned through her head, "Yes, but they've become a little vaguer." She tried focusing more energy on removing the thoughts. "They're starting to disappear." Summer began to focus more than half of her energy on eradicating her thoughts of Jake, causing a distraction from her draining energy. "That's it, Summer! They're almost completely unintelligible!" Bella exclaimed joyously. But Summer realized Bella's thoughts were beginning to fade away. "Bella, can you hear me?" There was no response. Her shield had retracted through her exhaustion, and she didn't realize her fatigue until her shield had fully dissolved. Bella was puzzled, "What just happened?" Summer blinked a few times, "I used up every ounce of my energy trying to kill my thoughts of Jake." "Oh…well," Bella touched Summer's knee, "You were so close to eliminating them. Maybe you just need a bit more rest before you try to do it again." Summer nodded wearily, "I think you're right."  
"Come on, you need to sleep, Summer." Bella stood and offered Summer her hand. She took it with a willing smile, "Thank you again, Bella. You're such a sweetheart towards me." The girls put their arms around each other. "It was my pleasure." On their way inside, a nearby rustling noise caught Summer's attention. "Summer?" The voice happily inquired. The girls were stunned; it was Jake. Bella knew Summer shouldn't talk to him, so she spoke up for her. "Hey Jake," she started shakily, "um…now's really not the best time for Summer. Think you can come back tomorrow evening?" Jake glared at her suspiciously, "Why, Bella? And can't Summer answer for herself?" Summer opened her mouth to speak, but Bella squeezed her hand as a warning. Summer didn't like where this was leading to. "I came to see her, Bella. That's not a crime." Jake was becoming quite defensive. "Jake, please," Bella pleaded, "tonight's not the right night. I can't explain right now, but you're endangering your life, the lives of your pack, and the Cullens, including Summer and I." Jake was sick of this mess. His being there couldn't threaten them to such lethal extents. If it bugged Summer's bloodsucker "husband" (it felt so wrong to call him that, as if he deserved to be called that), that would be a bonus. At least he'd get a chance to get rid of him then. Jake no longer retained his distance from his sweetheart. Before Bella could pull Summer into the house, Jake was holding Summer in his arms, loosening Bella's grip on her. He stroked her hair and back, "I'm not hurting anyone by being with you, am I, beautiful? Aren't you happy to see me?" This was such a good situation, wasn't it? What the heck am I supposed to say, Summer thought. Jake had only been introduced to her today, and already it felt like she knew him for thousands of years. He put full trust in her so quickly, instantly believing her every word. Thought it stabbed Summer a million times in the chest, she had to lie to Jake. It was for his own life, which was one of the dearest things in the world to her. "Jake," she used all her strength left to fake a scowl, "go home. I don't want you here."  
The words wounded him more than Summer considered possible. She forced herself not to cry a single tear yet. His expression was blank and lifeless; he couldn't believe those words came out of her mouth. "Wh-what?" She struggled to maintain her grimace, "I said I don't want you here. Go home, Jake." Bella stared at the two in astonishment. This was so different from Summer's normal behavior. What on earth was going on? She finally caught on to what Summer was doing to him. It was the same thing Edward had done to her after the fuss with Jasper at her eighteenth birthday party. She understood how it was going to make Jake feel, but he would see Summer as soon as she was sure she could hide her memories of him from Aro. And, knowing Jake, he would continue to fight for Summer's love. Presently, Jake was wholly hurt, to say the least, at Summer's unpleasant temperament towards him. He wouldn't cry in front of her, but he certainly felt like doing so. He back away gradually, "Alright. I'm sorry I disturbed you, and apparent, upset you. Have a nice night." He scoffed, but truly his imprinting wasn't wearing off because of this little incident. He still loved her, even though it tortured him at the moment. When she noticed Jake turned to walk away, she rushed through the back door of the house in silent tears. She flew by Alice, Edward, Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme, all of who heard the majority of she and Jake's aggrieving conversation. She ran soundlessly into her room and threw herself on the bed, burying her tear-stained face deep inside the plush pillow. Chloe was still sound asleep next to her. She had finally done it. The thing she feared the most of doing, she had just accomplished. The very brief thought of it made wretched tears flood her eyes. She had become Jacob Black's heartbroken heartbreaker.


	10. Unexpected Reunion

Unexpected Reunion

Summer drifted off to sleep eventually, the tears remaining in her eyes. She never wanted to hurt anyone, particularly not Jake. She woke up four hours later, unable to sleep much longer. She rolled to her other side and faced her already waking daughter. Chloe's eyes were bright and shining at her mother, "Good morning, mommy!" Summer kissed her daughter's forehead, "Good morning, darling. Slept well?" Chloe beamed warmly, "Yup!" She studied Summer's face, her smile vanishing, "What's wrong, mama?" Her sweet voice had touches of an Italian girl's accent. Summer stroked her daughter's cheek, "Nothing, honey. Everything will be okay now." Chloe's countenance remained worried, "You're lying, mommy." She warned. Summer couldn't help it, she had to laugh. "No, sweets. It will be okay. I simply need to convince myself of that fact." "Okay." Summer neatly pulled the blankets off of them and sat up, "Let's get you dressed, angel." Chloe stretched her arms in the air and Summer picked her up. They fixed their hair, dressed, and gracefully walked into the kitchen, where Alice and Esme were. Alice was flipping through a bridal gown magazine in search of a dress for Bella, and Esme was writing out checks for their bills. Carlisle had left for work earlier, and Alice insisted Edward take Bella someplace where they could spend some alone time together. Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper were out hunting, since they hadn't killed much on their previous run with Summer and Chloe. Alice's eyes darted up from the magazine to Summer. She rushed to Summer's side and embraced her tightly, "Are you alright, honey? It broke our hearts to see you in tears last night! Do you want me to smack him for you?" Summer placed Chloe onto the floor and hugged Alice by the shoulders, "I'm fine, Alice. It had to be done. Don't fret about it, okay?"Alice was not about to believe her, "I understand, but you're still hurt." Summer released her grip, "Never mind that. I'm well capable of handling these situations myself." Esme walked over to Summer and pulled her into yet another embrace. She took Summer by surprise. This family really knew how to hug someone when they were feeling upset. Dissimilar to Alice, Esme didn't question her, "Don't you go on worrying about Jacob, dear. He doesn't hate easily, and I'm sure when he knows, he'll understand that you had no other choice." Summer closed her eyes and rested her head on Esme, "I'll remember that, Esme. Thanks." She smiled at Summer and returned to her work. Alice coiled a strand of Summer's thick, black hair around her index finger, "Would you like to start practicing now, Summer," she asked innocently, "or would you rather do something relaxing?" "Most definitely practice, Alice." Alice put her hands on her hips and sighed, "I strongly disagree with that. I think you should—" "No, missy, we're practicing, and that's final." Summer interrupted her firmly with a dazzling smile. Alice's eyes narrowed, "Esme, what do you think she should do?" Esme momentarily glanced up at Alice, smirking, "Whatever Summer wants, dear." "Ugh, I'm slowly losing my power over you all." Summer and Esme chuckled. "Let's get going then." Alice tugged Summer's arm, "At least if I come with you outside, I can hear if anyone's approaching." Summer endeavored not to think back on last night's horrible confrontation. "Esme, will you keep an eye on Chloe for me? She's playing with a puzzle in the living room, so she should be okay for now." "Of course, hun. I love watching after her for you." Summer's thankful grin sparkled, "She loves that too, Esme. Thanks." Alice and Summer made their way to small grass field behind their home. They sat down opposite to one another, "Okay, girly," Alice began, "Let's see if we can get through this without you draining every ounce of your energy." Summer faintly giggled, "I slept fairly well, so hopefully that helps!" "It WILL work this time, Summer. Have faith in yourself." Alice encouraged. Summer tried to believe her words, "Okay." She felt her stomach churning because of anxiety, "Here goes…" She swathed Alice's small figure in her shield. "Wow, I feel like Aro and Edward." Alice squealed inside her head. Summer giggled at her sister's delight. Next she focused a portion of her energy on erasing her thoughts of Jake. She hoped this wouldn't feel like déjà vu. "It won't, silly. You're going to do it." Alice protested, "Just try to maintain your focus." Summer regulated the amount of energy she was using so she could avoid fainting. Her focus was strong and unbreakable. At once, Alice yelled out in surprise. "Summer, it's working, it's working! You did it! You made your thoughts of Jake disappear! They're gone! I can hardly believe you managed to do it so quickly!"

Summer's eyes fluttered open, "You're joking! Tell me you're joking, Alice. It worked?" "Yes!" Alice belted out proudly, "that was all you, sweetheart!" Summer retracted her shield to see if she lost an excessive amount of energy, but she was still completely awake. Alice smiled widely, pouncing on Summer to give her a gigantic hug. Summer chuckled heartily as she laid on the soft, green grass alongside Alice. Alice turned her head to look at her, "So, the key ingredient for erasing memories is half energy and half concentration." "It looks like that's right, Alice!" She let out a contented sigh, "I owe you so much." Alice arched an eyebrow, "For what?" "For encouraging me!" Alice patted her hand, "No, Summer. That was absolutely nothing. I think Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper returned home. Let's go tell them the great news!" The girls ran back to the house, giggling the whole way. Alice flung the door open, "She did it!" "We know!" Esme interjected. "Congratulations, dear! When Carlisle said you were the most talented vampire he's met, he truly wasn't exaggerating." "Wonderful job, Summer." Rosalie smiled at her pleasantly. "Yes indeed. Excellent work, Summer." Jasper added. Emmett stood before Summer with crossed arms, making his enormous muscles expand. "Nice work, sis, but don't let your power get to your pretty little head. You still can't take me." "You don't want to challenge her, Emmett," Alice cautioned, "you still don't know the rest of her powers." "Ha, that doesn't matter." He glared down at her. Summer playfully shoved him out of the way and walked over to her daughter. Emmett gaped, "What was that for?" She didn't turn to look at him, "You were becoming egotistical. I knocked you back into reality." The rest of the family laughed, but Emmett only pouted and sat back down next to Rosalie. Summer kneeled over he daughter, "Let's you and I spend some time together, darling. I haven't done too much with you lately. What do you say, honey?" "Yay!" Chloe clapped her hands excitedly. She and her mother spent the remainder of the morning and early afternoon doing puzzles, playing dolls, hopscotch, and baseball with everyone who was at home. Chloe even outran Emmett, which was almost overly difficult for him to cope with. When Carlisle came home, Esme told him the wonderful news Summer had to offer. Carlisle was impressed, "Amazing, honey, practically AMAZING!" He spun her around the room in his arms. "It was your idea, Carlisle." Summer pointed out. "But it was up to you to make it happen." He laughed. "I'm so proud of you, dear." She beamed at him, "Thank you, Carlisle." As usual, the Cullens spent their evening together as a family in the living room, the most lively room in the entire house, mainly because Emmett was screaming cheers at the TV while watching yet another soccer match.

Now that she was fully capable of hiding her memories of Jake, she could finally be with him again. She didn't have his number though, but Bella knew it, so Summer reminded herself to ask Bella for it when she and Edward returned home. "Summer, I have a rather random question to ask you." Alice said, lounging next to her on the sofa. "Ask away, Alice!" "Are you sure?" She hesitated, "It's kinda personal." Summer cocked her head to the side, "I'm sure." "Well, I was just wondering…if you were positive Aro would never find you and Chloe, would you marry Jake?" The question threw her thoughts into disarray. She hadn't seen that coming at all. "Summer?" Alice waved her hand in front of Summer's face. She shook herself out of the daze, "Um, yes, I guess, if he proposed. Why?" Alice shrugged casually, "I was wondering how strong this werewolf imprinting was for you, the 'imprintee.'" "Hmmmm…well, I'm not sure how strong it is for him." She wished she knew for certain, but she wasn't even sure if Jake would want to speak with her after what had happened last night. Suddenly, in her peripheral vision, Summer detected Alice's frame became taut. She shifted her stressed gaze toward Alice; she knew she was seeing something unpleasant about to happen in the future. "Carlisle!" Alice spurted out immediately in terror. Carlisle stared at her, his gentle hands crumpling the newspaper he was holding. "No," he uttered beneath his breath, "it can't be…" Summer gripped the chair, angst pouring through her veins. The faces of her adopted family expressed pure fear. Summer's torment hindered her from sensing what they sensed. "We have to get her away from here now, Carlisle!" Alice yelled, taking a defensive stance over Summer. Carlisle rose to his feet and clenched his fists, "There's no time, Alice. We have to protect her to the best of our abilities." At his command, Emmett and Jasper crouched down next to Summer, as if they were preparing to claw at someone. Rosalie swiftly placed scared Chloe in her mother's arms; she and Esme covered Summer from the side and behind. Carlisle handsomely strode toward the foyer, his features laden with apprehension and distrust. Leisurely, he unbolted the door. He glared in silence at the person standing in front of him, "Hello, Aro." Summer's jaw dropped, her heart racing more and more by the second. She involuntarily pressed Chloe's tiny body against her chest. "Ah, Carlisle," Aro's velvet voice rang through the still night air, "how wonderful it is to see you again, my good friend." Thoughts barged into Summer's mind by the dozens. How did Aro find her? Did he bring the Volturi guard with him? Would this be the night of the Cullens' deaths?


	11. Gone for Good

Gone for Good

"What are you doing here, if you don't mind my asking?" Carlisle was not about to let him come close to Summer or Chloe without intense interrogation. "I had to come see whether you have some beautiful girls of mine." Summer's head spun in circles; how come Manda hadn't seen Aro coming? She hoped her friend was safe from the Volturi. Chloe was the only one incredibly pleased to hear her father's voice. She would have called out to him, but her mother asked her to keep quiet. Carlisle retained his stern glare on Aro, "Why did you suspect that we should have them?" "Well," Aro's eyes were amiable, "I know how fond my wife is of you, and she would have, eventually, run to you and your family." Carlisle's lips tightened, "Where are they?" He coldly inquired. Aro chuckled, "Who?" "You know who, Aro." Carlisle spitted out, "The Volturi guard." Aro folded his arms, "I saw no reason to bring them with me. As long as you took good care of my girls, then I am satisfied." Rosalie growled, "Don't believe him, Carlisle!" Carlisle put his hand up to silence her, "Rosalie, I will handle this." She backed down, but was on the verge of ripping off Aro's head. "Why should I trust you?" he continued. Aro's countenance remained deceivingly warm, "Carlisle, Summer and Chloe have been missing from my life for three years." His tone was pleading, which was odd for him, "You love your family dearly, as I do mine. I do not care to hurt anyone who has helped them. I simply want them back with me in Volterra, where they belong." Carlisle shook his head. It seemed as though Aro was speaking the truth. Perhaps Summer's leaving did instill some respect within him. Summer's heart was still, after these three long years, captivated by the sound of Aro's mellifluous Italian accent. Sweet memories of him began to overtake her beating heart. The tingling, cool feeling of his caressing touch, the appeal of his stone lips, the thrill he brought to her heart with every kiss; everything about him still made her long to run into his arms. Carlisle bent his head in defeat, "Fine, Aro. You appear to be trustworthy, at the moment. I may regret this, though I hope not. Summer, would you come here please?" Summer stood to her feet and sat Chloe on the leather settee. Alice pulled her back by the wrist, "What do you think you're doing, Summer?" Alice scolded, "You can't go over there, even if Carlisle asks you to." Carlisle glanced across his shoulder, "Let her go, Alice." Unwillingly, Alice set Summer free, pain surfacing in her golden eyes.

Summer walked toward the front door, where Carlisle was standing. Part of her wanted to see Jacob, but the majority of her desired to embrace Aro. Why? She loved Jake, too...was it because Aro had some sort of manipulation over her since he was her husband? That didn't seem too unlikely. Well, if she pretended to be fully in love with Aro, at least Jake would be safe from the Volturi. Her footsteps quickened when she drew nearer to him, her husband, whom she hadn't seen for three years. The man she cried night after night for, until she met Jake. Finally, there he was; tall and gallant, cornsilk black hair, an attractively angled face, a strong physique, tender eyes filled with utter affection for her, and dressed in his usual sophisticated black suit. Joyful tears were welling up inside her throat. "Aro!" She exclaimed. Upon hearing her beautiful voice and seeing her gorgeous figure, Aro was stunned. She ran towards him, and he threw open his arms to catch her. She clung to his cool neck as he lifted her into the air, spinning her around effortlessly. She hid every thought she had of Jacob so he couldn't see. Aro's smile grew from ear to ear, and Summer couldn't stop giggling. "Il mio amore bello! You will never know how much I've missed you." "And I've missed you every day, darling." She replied, sounding breathlessly happy. It was a lie, but she was compelled to say it. Still holding her, he kissed her neck. She took his face into her hands and rested her forehead on his. She leaned in closer to him, and when their lips connected, both found what they were searching long and hard for, each other. His lips and breath fondled with hers, igniting the passion between the couple. She pulled him nearer, his fingertips playing along her lower back. She ran her hands through his hair and breathed him in, kissing across his jaw. "I love you," he assured her softly, "even while you left me, my love for you never faded." He tried his best to pull away from her gentle kisses. She, too, struggled to keep her composure, "There's someone who's been waiting very patiently to see her daddy again. Chloe, come here, sweetheart." Chloe sped over to her embracing mommy and daddy, joy written on every inch of her flawless face. Aro stooped down to cuddle his little three year old girl, "Look how you've grown, angel!" His voice dripped with sensitivity. Chloe hugged her father's neck tightly with her small, fragile hands. "I missed you, daddy." He gave her a loving kiss on the cheek, "I'm here now, dear, and I'll always be here with you." Summer was still skeptical of Aro. How would she know for sure that he had changed? And what about Jake? Now she wouldn't have a chance to tell him she was sorry. Would this situation kill him as much as it was killing her? Since they were standing outside, she examined the different smells around them to validate what Aro had told Carlisle. None of the Volturi's smells caught on to her, so she had to accept her husband's word. There was no way to fully assume the Cullens would live until she left with Aro. That also plunged a knife into her aching heart. She had grown so fond of this family in such short time, and, in one moment, it was all over and done. Aro would probably never again allow her to step foot outside the Volturi's hideaway without a guard walking by her side.

She choked back the tears once more. Aro turned to face her, "I suppose you know why I came, don't you sweetheart?" Summer faked a smile, "Yes, I know. Are you ready to go, Chloe?" Chloe beamed at her daddy, "Yes, I am!" Summer took her from Aro, "Come, then. Let's go say goodbye to everyone." Her daughter's happiness became frustration, "Mommy," "Yes, love?" "We'll be able to visit the Cullens another time, right?" Summer's mouth twitched…she wasn't positive about that. "I think that will be possible sometime, dear." The Cullens outlined Summer's every step in agony. It would be difficult to part from her and Chloe, who were practically their family now. No words were spoken, but silent tears filled the air. Rosalie, Esme, and Alice cuddled Chloe for the last time, while Summer embraced Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper. "We'll miss you every day, dear." Carlisle whispered into her ear, "I'm so glad we found each other after all these years." "You'll truly be missed, Summer," Jasper furthered, "by all of us." Emmett grabbed her petite figure into a snug embrace, "Take care of yourself, little miss. You're an awesome sister, and I'll definitely be missing you." Summer laughed lightly, "I'll miss you too, Emmett. I'll miss each of you." It was the guys' turn to say goodbye to Chloe. Esme was the first to hug Summer, "You have been such a joy here, dear. We love you, and I hope you come visit us very soon." Esme's voice communicated her unseen tears. Alice held onto Summer from behind, "Life won't be the same without you, sis. I'm really going to miss spending time with you." Summer turned around to snuggle her, "Alice, these last few days with you have been some of the happiest in my life." Her voice broke slightly, "We'll see one another soon, but rest assured I will never forget you." Alice furrowed her eyebrows, "You're not packing, Summer? How are you going to get back to Volterra? You're leaving all your things with us?" Summer smirked at Alice's concern, "We're travelling on foot, I suppose. Chloe and I don't need those things, Alice. We have packed wardrobes back home. So yes, all my things are now yours. Enjoy, sis!" Alice giggled to lighten the mood, and Rosalie joined in, "In case you haven't heard it enough times, I and the rest of my family will miss you and Chloe terribly, Summer. You brought us much joy with your temporary stay here." Summer smiled at Rosalie, "You've been very helpful to me, Rose. Thank you for everything." She kissed Summer's forehead, "No trouble at all." Summer wiped away the obstinate tear that decided it wanted to stroll down her blushing cheek. "Tell Edward and Bella I said goodbye. I regret not being able to see them." "We'll be sure to tell them, Summer." Esme guaranteed her. With one final group hug, Carlisle handed Chloe over to Summer. Summer stepped outside and took hold of Aro's affectionate hand. "Would you like me to carry her, love?" Summer endeavored to keep a smile on her face for him, "Sure, honey. Thank you." "Come here, dear." He cooed to his precious daughter. Chloe climbed onto her daddy's back. The Cullens crowded around the front door, waving goodbye to the family. Aro put his arm around Summer's waist, pulling her to his side. She wrapped her left arm across his back. They gazed into each other's eyes affectionately, and the couple set off running into the night, leaving the Cullens and the world of Forks, WA behind. However, there was still a dilemma the Cullens had to solve: how would they explain this to Jacob, and would he take drastic measures to claim her back?


	12. Love Me, Hate Me, Lie to Me

Love Me, Hate Me, Lie to Me

The further Summer ran from Forks, she felt like an important piece of her life had recently gone missing. She was happy the Cullens weren't physically hurt, and Aro hadn't been thinking spiteful thoughts against them. But, there was a chance he was only thinking about killing them while she wasn't around him. Aro didn't even know Jake due to Summer's enhanced skills, which was certainly a good thing. Although it grieved her to say this, she probably did belong with Aro. Summer wasn't the cheating type and, considering Aro married her, that itself was a sign. She was linked to Aro for eternity. Yet, when she kissed Jake, it seemed…superlative, genuine, and enchanting. It was as if their hearts were two puzzle pieces that simply fit to create a bigger, brighter picture. Did it feel that way for her and Aro? She used to think so, but now, she was having second thoughts. Summer tried to shake that belief off. Since she'd been away from him for so long, her emotions were playing tricks on her mind and heart. Was that the truth? She sighed internally. It had to be; she must forever be with Aro, and frankly, she'd possibly never lay eyes on the Cullens or Jake in the future. If this was the new torment her spirit would need to deal with, then fine. Ultimately, she knew this wasn't about her; it was about the safety of Jake and the Cullens, and, judging by what she comprehended, they were secure from harm. Then why did she keep on telling herself that? Ugh, she just needed to stop thinking for a little while; she was digging herself into a deeper hole with every thought. They had been running for five hours and already they had reached the east coast. They found themselves in a cramped, wooded area near a major beach site in Georgia. Summer's energy was depleting, but sleep began overtaking Chloe first. Aro agilely came to a stop, "Perhaps we should stop here for the night, dear. The place is quite deserted, and Chloe is about ready to fall off my back." He smoothed her lovely dark hair, "And look at you; I'm sure you can't take another step without fainting." The appeal of his voice sounded so caring. He hadn't always been that way before Summer left. She nodded wearily, "I agree. Let's find somewhere to lay her down." He led her to a grassy clearing hidden away under a canopy of trees. Summer kneeled down and laid their daughter on the soft ground. She cocked her head to the side. Aro laughed and took off his jacket, "Here." He folded it and handed it to Summer. She beamed at him, "How did you know?" He smirked, "You're my wife. It's my duty to know you by heart, inside and out." She placed Aro's folded jacket under Chloe's head, "Perfect!" Aro sat next to Summer, looking her in the eyes.

"Now," she began playfully, "I wonder what's going to be my pillow?" Aro chuckled, carefully wrapping her in his cool arms, "What do you think?" He whispered into her ear. She flipped her hair back and laid on his chest, "Not the softest pillow in the world, but certainly an inviting one." He continued stroking her hair. "You know," she began, "I cried every night because you weren't there to hold me as you always did." She sensed him slightly cringe. She raised her chin to look at him, "Are you alright?" He sighed, "I can't stand the thought of torturing you the way I did." Summer's eyes narrowed, "What do you mean?" His countenance shone with clear discomfort, "I should have been more diligent in finding you." Summer's heart wanted to protest against that, but it would seem very awkward, "Aro, the important thing is that you and I are together now. Past mistakes don't matter, so we shouldn't act like they still exist." He smiled, "Wow, I have a wise wife." She giggled, caressing his cheek with her thumb. He pressed her hand affectionately against his face, never taking his eyes off her. She crawled up on him and kissed his sweet lips for several minutes, though it only seemed close to a few seconds for the married lovers. Summer hadn't forgotten about Jake, despite being with her husband. However, she was trying to convince herself that she loved him as a friend instead of an admirer. She closed her eyes and breathed in Aro's scent; fortunately for him, it still allured her. "So, I'm merely curious, but how did you manage to find Chloe and I, honey?" Aro gazed up at the sparkling night sky, "In the past, I had contemplated the Cullens befriending you making you a part of their coven, but I shied away from it after some time. Yesterday morning, I finally decided that it wouldn't hurt to confirm my suspicions. And, sure enough," he squeezed her warmly, "you were there." She gave him her dazzling, lying smile, "I see why I couldn't catch up to you, though." He continued, "You've been to many different places." Summer nodded, remembering the fun times she had travelling freely with her Chloe, a luxury she'd obviously need to give up now. "Why did you leave Volterra, darling?" Aro questioned innocently in his entrancing Italian voice. Summer bit her lower lip, "Didn't you see why when you read my thoughts?" "Thoughts are not solid bases for all answers, dear." He pointed out. She paused for a moment, "I didn't approve of what you were doing to Chloe, Aro." She stated flatly. He made no attempt to silence her. "You allow every other Volturi member the freedom of choice, but you had already made plans on where to position our only daughter. I understand you think she should stay within the Volturi, but if she has no desire to, then she should be allowed to go where she pleases." His red eyes gazed at her apologetically, "I guessed that was the reason quite a while ago, and in no way do I blame you for it." Summer's eyes grew wide. Did he SERIOUSLY say that? This was not the Aro she remembered.

He was much more compassionate now than ever before. "It was my fault for pressurizing her. I became so entangled in the situation that I couldn't see what I was doing. If she desires to leave when she is older, I will let her, although we both would miss her terribly." Summer stared at him silently, gleaming, "What happened to you?" Aro arched an eyebrow. "You were never this considerate before, Aro." Summer was totally shocked. He grinned, "When you left, many things changed, including me." He seemed to be telling the truth, and Summer desperately wanted to believe it. Was it possible for a powerful man like Aro to drastically humble himself? She supposed anyone could change their ways. She hugged him, "I'm so proud of you." "For?" "For changing. I mean, you didn't even bring the Volturi guard with you—" "Actually," he interrupted, sounding rather guilty, "I did." Summer stared at him, "You…you did? You lied to Carlisle?" Why on earth did that surprise her? "I'm so sorry dear, but I had to. It was only in case they offered any kind of resistance." He expression was lifeless, "You had intent to kill them if they resisted?" "No, of course not." He defended, "Only intent to hold them back." Summer gritted her teeth; this was an unexpected hurricane in her sunny view of Aro. "How come Carlisle couldn't trace their scents?" "We've had a new addition to our guard a year ago. Her name is Dominique, and her power is masking any number of scents, something you do as well." Summer could mask scents using the power of her shield. "Where are they now?" She inquired. "Well, I imagine they are back in Volterra, darling. As soon as you and I reunited, they left." Summer stuck out her lip in a pout. She wasn't certain what to make of this. "I lied for your safety, sweetheart. I would never hurt Carlisle, nor his family. He was a very dear friend of mine." Summer knew that was probably not true either, considering Edward told her what had happened between him and the Volturi a while back. Aro nearly killed both Edward and Bella. He touched her rosy cheek with his icy palm, "Can you forgive me for being so overprotective, love, please?" "Yes, I do. At least no one was hurt." She had to say yes. What could she do if she said no? Say she was in love with a werewolf and run back to Forks? HA, not likely. He kissed the top of her head, "Thank you. You should get to sleep now. It's nearing dawn, honey." She sealed her eyes shut, drifted off to sleep, and dreamed the same nightmare she had a few days ago.

As usual, Summer's little alarm clock was there right on time to wake her. "Mommy, wake up!" She tugged a lock of her mother's curls. "Let's try this, sweetheart." Aro suggested with a chuckle. He and Chloe started tickling Summer on her neck and stomach. Her eyes flew open as she writhed in laughter, "Okay, I'm awake, I'm awake! Stop!" The father and daughter laughed hysterically at Summer, "We have to get moving, sleepyhead." "I don't think I'm ready to swim across an ocean." She smiled groggily. That was weird to say. Aro helped her off the grass, "I can always carry you." He winked impishly at her. She patted his chest, "I'll let you know if I need it. Let's go." Chloe climbed onto Aro's back and hung on tightly, "Will this be scary, daddy?" He rubbed the little hands clung around his neck, "Not while mommy and I are here with you, dear." Summer kissed her daughter's cheek, "It'll be fun, hun." Aro and Summer walked to the empty neighboring beach. Summer scooped a handful of crystal blue water and splashed it at Aro. He wiped his wet face and ran after his wife, both roaring with amusement. When they could no longer feel the ocean floor beneath their feet, they submerged underwater and sped toward Italy's coastline. Summer pointed out many schools of colorful fish to Chloe, and Aro showed Chloe a few whales and coral reefs. The three enjoyed spending time together. Summer forgot what it felt like to be with her husband without worrying about the different things going on around her. It was around 4 pm when the family reached Volterra, which majestically sat on the beautiful Italian west coast. "Do you remember how to get into the Volturi's living space?" He teased. Summer smacked him on the arm, "No…" she said sarcastically, smiling. The three slipped through the back door of the bell tower where they couldn't be seen. They walked down the narrow passageway that led to both a stairwell and elevator. "Which one, signorina?" Aro addressed to Chloe. Chloe beamed and pointed to the elevator. Summer shook her head, "She hates stairwells, oddly enough." Chloe pressed the button and pulled her mommy and daddy inside. The doors opened up when they hit the bottom floor. They stepped out into a lobby that looked like something you'd see in a classy lawyer's office. There was a pretty blonde human female sitting behind the receptionist desk, and Summer knew all too well why she was there. She was basically one with the false scenery. The girl grinned up at Summer, jealousy hinting in her eyes. Aro's hand was mingled with Summer's, so the girl correctly supposed Summer was Aro's inamorata. Summer nodded to her politely. Chloe smiled at the human woman, also, for courtesy's sake. She didn't understand the purpose of her being there as yet.

Aro pushed open the large, rather old, wooden door and led his family down the corridor. Summer cupped her hand to Aro's ear, "Are we going to see everyone else?" "Would you like to, love?" He asked her affectionately. "Sure. Why not say hello since we're already here?" He stopped in front of two other large doors. He twisted the handle and walked into the room with a glowing smile, Summer and Chloe at his side. All the red-eyed vampires glared at Summer, some happily, and some in amazement. "Hello again, everyone." Aro's melodious voice sang out in the dead silence, "Each of you, except Dominique, knows Summer, my gorgeous wife." His eyes smiled down at her. "Hello all. It's wonderful to be back here with you." The guard respected her because of her abilities, so they were, or at least pretended to beam back at her. Marcus welcomed her back with open arms. The only two people scowling at her was Caius, her self-proclaimed enemy, and Dominique, a teenaged, red-haired vampire who seemed like she was ready to murder her at any given time. Summer hadn't the slightest clue why Dominique loathed her presence; what had she done to offend her? Summer held onto Aro, drawing closer to him. He lovingly put his arm around her tiny waist, and when he did, she was positive Dominique hissed at her. Summer could tell this would be a long evening.


	13. Kidnapped

Kidnapped

"Does that fit well, Chloe?" Summer asked her three year old princess. Chloe was in her mother and father's bedroom trying on a dry, sky blue dress with layers of white frills on the skirt. Thankfully, while she was pregnant, Summer stocked up on enough sizes in outfits for Chloe till she reached age five. Aro changed out of his wet clothing and went to see about some business with his fellow elders, so it was only Summer and Chloe in the room. Chloe grinned shyly, twirling around in the striking dress, "It fits, mommy, and I love it!" Summer leaned back and smiled, contemplating her daughter's graceful movements. "You, my dear, may well become a dancer someday." Chloe gasped and ran to embrace her mother at the knees, "Do you really think so, mommy?" Summer placed Chloe in her lap and turned her chin to face her, "I have no doubt about it." She touched her nose to Chloe's and laughed. Summer felt like a true housewife. She enjoyed sharing time with Chloe, but how long would Aro be "doing business?" Many times in the past, she wouldn't see him until he came into the bedroom at night. Summer was anticipating for things to no longer remain that way. Well, at least Aro wasn't roughly as bad as Caius when it came to making time for his wife. It was bad enough that anyone had to be married to that half-hearted, brutish imbecile, but to top it all off, he paid a very minute amount of time acknowledging Athenodora's, his wife's presence. Speaking of which, Summer hadn't gotten the chance to say hello to her old friend.

"Chloe, dear," Chloe looked up a Summer from the fairytale book she was reading on the floor, "Would you like to go see Aunt Athe?" Chloe giggle and yanked Summer by the hand into the long hallway. "Okay, okay, slow down, miss!" Summer begged her scurrying daughter. The memory of a three year old half vampire was astounding to her. She and Chloe left Volterra when Chloe was only six months old, yet she remembered who Aunt Athe was. Summer and Chloe skipped down to the end of the darkened hallway until they reached Athenodora's room. Summer allowed Chloe to knock by herself on the closed door. They heard light footsteps approach rapidly. The door swung open; Summer was overjoyed to see her beautiful "sister" with mouth agape, standing calmly. "This can't be real…" Athe barely muttered, "Summer?" Summer rolled her eyes, "Oh, come now, Athe. It's only been three years!" Summer gave her old friend in a compassionate hug. The friends crazily giggled, "Three long years and you've suddenly returned! Life has been dragging without you here!" Athe swayed Summer in her arms. Chloe stomped her foot and frowned, "Aunt Athe? What about me?" Athe let go of Summer and placed her hands on her chest as she took in Chloe's appearance. "Oh, sweetie," Athe scooped up Chloe and cuddled her closely, "look how much you've grown, dolci!"

Chloe beamed back at her, taking her aunt's face between her soft hands. Gently, Chloe kissed Athe's pale nose, "Yay! You remember me!" Athe threw her head back in laughter, "How could I forget my favorite angel?" Summer covered her smiling mouth with her hand. Athe had always been there for her and Chloe. Next to Aro, she was Summer's ray of hope in the despairing Volturi. Summer had no trouble with Volterra itself. The trouble lay within the Volturi's actions and abuses. Athe, similar to Summer, disagreed with the majority of the elders' choices. Summer guessed that was half the reason why she and Athe never quarreled. "Come, Come," Athe called to Summer, still holding precious Chloe in her arms, "you must tell me where you've been and why you've recently decided to come back, dear." Athe took a seat next to the bedroom window, motioning for Summer to take a seat also. Summer sat down and stared into Athe's sharp red eyes, "I've missed chatting with you after all these years, Athe." She patted Summer's knee, "So have I, hun. You have forever been my escape from this place." Athe glanced out the window, her eyes saddened. Summer broke the stressful pause, "Has Caius changed any?" Athe didn't look at her, "I suppose." Her voice sounded distraught. "That man…" Summer sighed, "doesn't even deserve to be called a man. I wish I could smack him for you." Athe grinned faintly, "You've done it before." Summer chuckled, "Yes, but I wish I could do it till he gains some sense." Athe stood Chloe onto her feet, "I've kept all your favorite toys in that corner there, sweetie."

Athe pointed to the left hand corner beside the bed, "You may play if you want." Chloe kissed her aunt on the cheek and ran off to have fun. Athe's full attention was focused on Summer now, "Enough about me, love. Tell me everything you got yourself into when you left." Summer explained in a nutshell her various jobs and travels. What extremely caught Athe's attention, though, was the fact the Summer met Carlisle and his family. "You saw Carlisle? How is he? Has he changed any?" "He's doing fine, and he hasn't changed at all from when he was with us here. His family is incredible. I've never known such loving, nurturing vampires." Athe beamed, "I would love to meet them. Carlisle always stood out from the rest of the Volturi. I would have endeavored to follow his feeding habits, if Caius hadn't given me such heavy restrictions." Summer's eyes saturated with rage, "It's about time you've fended for yourself. He doesn't need to be controlling your every move. Ugh…" Summer crossed her arms. Athe tried to calm her, "It doesn't matter, dear. I've put up with him for years, and I will continue to do so for eternity. I become more numb towards him every passing day." Immediately, Athe's bedroom door burst open, and in stepped Dominique, her eyes blazing. She pointed at Summer sternly, "I need her to come with me." Athe eyed Dominique, "Why?"

"Aro wishes to speak to her." Dominique replied through her teeth. Chloe looked at her mother fearfully, but she didn't say a word. Summer stood and smoothed back Athe's snowy hair, "It's alright. I'll be back shortly. Keep an eye on Chloe for me, sweets?" Athe kissed Summer's cheek, "Of course. She and I will be here waiting for you." Unspoken gratitude gleamed in Summer's eyes, "Thank you, Athe." "Be safe, Summer." Athe added before Dominique slammed the door. Dominique didn't say a word. She simply grabbed Summer by the arm and jerked her down the hall. Instead of making a left at the end of the corridor, Dominique made a right. Summer knew this wasn't the way to where the elders resided. She didn't bother to ask Dominique any questions, until she flipped open a hidden hatch door laying on the floor. "Get in." Dominique hostilely commanded. Summer stepped back, "I've never seen this door here before." Dominique smirked, "Exactly." When she realized Summer wasn't moving an inch, she ran behind her and pushed inside. Luckily, Summer landed on her two feet. Dominique climbed down the ladder and quietly locked the door. Summer scowled, "I appreciated that." "Good." Dominique tugged her down the new pathway.

Lanterns lit up the red brick walls and poorly tiled floor. Summer tried to pull free from her grip, "Why don't you let me go?" "Ha, you'll try to run. I'm no fool." Summer knitted her eyebrows together. "Why are you doing this?" Dominique kicked open another door, but this time it led to a dead end. Dominique shoved Summer into a musty, unsanitary room that resembled an old prison cell. There was a broken chair sitting under the minimal amount of sunlight shining through the barred window. Cobwebs hung from the ceiling and walls, creating a dusty feeling. Summer analyzed the room, "What is this place?" She spun on her heels to face Dominique, who had bolted the door shut using a plank of splintery wood. She began walking in circles around Summer, "So, you're the beautiful spoiled brat Aro must put up with for all eternity?" She jeered. Summer was certain Dominique didn't know she was a shield, or else she would have planned this differently. Summer kept her scowl, "What is that to you?" She was attempting to delay Dominique so she could mentally contact the guard and the elders. While Dominique was rambling about how Summer was a traitor to Aro and the Volturi, she caught hold of everyone's thoughts, "Dominique's missing." She whispered to them through their thoughts, "She's dragged me down underground somewhere through a hatch door in the floor. If you walked straight down the hall that leads to your meeting place and take a left, you'll find it. She's locked me inside some old prison cell with her. I'm not positi—"

But before she could finish, Dominique clutched her throat and hammered her petite body to the ground. "You think you deserve Aro, you impudent seducer? I should be the one married to him. I deserve his unconditional love! He's mine, and you won't live to spend another moment with him. He'll be mine the moment your life ends." Summer glowered at her demonic red eyes, "Do you have the slightest clue what it means when a vampire has found their mate? Their bond is unbrea—" Dominique kicked her forcefully against the wall, "I know what it means!" She screamed, "and I know Aro loves ME because I'm HIS mate!" Summer slowly sat up, "They'll find you and I soon." Dominique grinned, "No, they won't. I masked our scents." So the saying was true, Summer thought. Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn. Summer shook her head, "You're such a juvenile girl." That did it; Dominique crouched down low, ready to pounce on Summer and end her life so she could have her selfish "happily ever after" with Aro. Summer knew this was the moment. She swiftly encompassed Dominique in her shield and, in an instant, pinned her against the opposite wall with a vigorous force. Dominique squirmed and growled, "Who's doing this?" Summer put on a smug smile, "Me." Dominique bared her teeth, "No one told me you had any powers." Summer casually shrugged, "An arrogant person such as yourself should have known." She tearlessly wailed, "Let me go! Let me go!" Aro barged through the door a moment later, breaking it in two. He ran to hold his Summer, "Are you hurt, love?" He scanned over every inch of her, panic rising on his face. Summer soothingly touched his face, "No. Don't worry, honey." Summer retracted her shield from Dominique. Demetri and Felix seized her by the arms. Aro helped Summer off the rigid floor, but when she tried to stand, she yelped in pain.

She clutched her side and slightly lifted her blouse to see what was wrong. There was an unusual, silver bruise that ran down the right side of her stomach. "This must have happened when she thrust me toward the wall." Unfortunately, human vampire skin was not completely impenetrable. The venom in her veins clotted where she had been hit, resulting in a large silver discoloration. Although he was an elder of the Volturi, Aro's most precious possessions were his wife and daughter. That is why they were always under such heavy protection. When someone dared to hurt them, it meant a death sentence. Aro rested Summer's head on his shoulder and tenderly touched her exposed, bruised side, "You did this?" He coldly addressed to Dominique. Dominique's devotion to Aro was evident in her eyes, "Master, she left you and the Volturi without a care. Why do you pretend to love her? I belong to you! It's me you should be holding in your arms!" "You ignorant child!" He yelled at her in disgust, making Dominique cringe to the floor, "You think I could love you? You are not my wife, and if you were in your right mind, you would have understood that you would never become my wife. Look at the mess you've created!" Wow, Aro is so loyal to me, Summer thought, and I'm the one who kissed another person. Some wife I've turned out to be. "Shhh," Summer laid her hand on Aro's arm to calm him, "she doesn't understand. She's been blinded." He withheld his contempt, "I'm afraid there's only one consequence for your treachery." He nodded to Demetri and Felix. They escorted her out of the room and into the main hall. "Treachery?" Dominique was alarmed, "It's that Summer of yours who is the traitor! She should be murdered! Kill her, Aro!"

Demetri slapped her across the face, "Enough. You heard the master." Aro delicately lifted Summer into his arms, "I take full responsibility of this. I should have kept eyes on her." Summer wasn't fond of being treated like a damsel in distress by anyone, but, sadly, she couldn't walk on her own. Why did she let Dominique kick her so harshly? That would probably remain a mystery to her. "Aro, this isn't your fault. It was mine for not stopping her sooner. I could have handled her quite easily." He remorsefully smiled down at her, kissing her forehead, "I have no doubt about that, dear. But, nonetheless, you're still hurt." The shame never left his musical voice. Summer rolled her eyes and giggled, "Put me down and I'll try to heal myself." Aro joined in her laughter, "Alright then." He approached their room and laid her down on the bed. She brushed back his hair, "Don't blame yourself for this. It really is not your fault, Aro." He remained silent, answering her with an indulgent kiss. She pulled him closer, though she knew that he wouldn't be able to stay with her at the moment. "I'll be back shortly, sweetheart." He whispered. Summer sighed. She knew the business he must attend to. He was going to make Dominique suffer through her death. "Go on, love," she faked a smile, "I'll be here, obviously." He kissed her cheek, "Get better by the time I come back." She chuckled, "I'll try." He untwined their fingers and strode out of the room, leaving Summer alone to heal…and contemplate. She had only been back for four hours, and still chaos managed to ensue. She felt as if she was a burden here. She didn't seem to fit into the mix of things. Back with the Cullens, she was accepted and dearly loved. Here, the only love she received was from Aro, Chloe, and Athe. Then her mind crossed over to Jake. How was he handling her absence? He was such a loving guy, and she had just broken his heart twice. Did she actually belong to the Volturi, despite belonging to Aro? If she did belong here, would this have occurred? She craned her neck backwards and stared motionlessly out the window, wrapping her shield around her bruise. She concentrated on healing it slowly, while the thoughts of Aro, Jake, and Dominique bombarded her mind.


	14. Lethal Independance

_Lethal Independence_

It was 10pm before Chloe drifted off to sleep in Summer's arms. Athe and Chloe fussed over Summer every second once they found out she was injured. Summer was able to easily heal her bruise, but she didn't understand why she was still being coddled like a feeble infant. As soon as Summer laid Chloe in her crib and assured Athe that she was fine, Summer changed and picked up one of her favorite books, _The Phantom of the Opera_. She wondered why Aro was prolonging his matters. Although Dominique hurt her, she certainly did not wish death upon the poor girl. Yet, Aro insisted it must be so. He usually made no exceptions to rules that offered death sentences. She reached chapter three when Aro glided noiselessly through the door. "Is she asleep?" Summer put down her book on a nearby nightstand and pointed to the door leading to Chloe's room, "Yes, resembling the little angel that she is." Aro smiled back at her. He pulled off his jacket, slipped off his shoes, and unbuttoned his shirt. He lied next to his lovely wife, bundling her in his arms. "Are you feeling better?" She nodded, "Much better. My healing worked a miracle." He snuggled her closely, "Wonderful, dear." Summer twitched her lip; she considered asking Aro about Dominique. Eventually, he caught on, "Are you wondering about Dominique, love?" She relaxed her head on his chest, "Why did she need to die, Aro?" Confusion clouded his face, "She would have continued attempting to hurt you, Summer. She always refused to listen to orders unless it came from me. She deserved death." Okay, so that was one thing Aro didn't change. He still believed people "deserved death," rather than second chances. "Oh, okay…" She allowed her voice to trail off, "Why was she smitten with you?" Aro kissed the top of her head, "She interpreted my kindness to her as love. She doubted anyone could be courteous to a monster such as herself. So, when I expressed courtesy to her, she understood it as love." That made sense, Summer thought. Dominique should have made an effort to see what everyone was trying to tell her. Aro was in love and married to Summer. Nevertheless, Summer saw Dominique's actions as mistakes, not threats. Summer tilted her head upwards to face her husband, "I love you, even though you are much too overprotective." Aro's affectionate eyes took in Summer's attractive figure, "And I love you too, although I can never do enough to earn your love." "Oh contraire," Summer smirked mischievously, "you captivate me with every move you make." Aro slightly raised an eyebrow and smiled. Giggling, she laid flatly onto her pillow and pulled him down with her by the neck. Their yearning lips met and they kissed through the night till daybreak, while Jake's heart bled because of Summer's absence.

~*Back in Forks*~

Jake struggled in his sleep, being haunted by unwanted dreams of Summer. Around 7am, he tumbled off the bed, his head smacking the hardwood floor. Jake stared at the ceiling and smoothed back his hair with a frustrated sigh. Timely, Billy popped open his bedroom door, house phone in hand. "Jacob!" He called to his half-asleep son. Jake propped up on his elbows, "What is it, dad?" Billy wheeled over to him and tossed the phone to Jake, "It's Bella." Billy shut the room door on his way out. Jake cleared his throat, "Hello?" His voiced dripped with grogginess. "Hey, Jake!" Bella answered, trying to uplift his spirits. "What do you say coming down to the Cullens' house in a while?" His lips tightened, "Why?" "We just want to talk to you a little. We haven't seen you in ages." The Cullens hadn't told Jake that Aro brought Summer back to Volterra. Bella felt horrible playing with Jake's emotions this way, but he would never come down to the "vampire hideaway" without proper reason. "No." Jacob stated resolutely, hanging up the phone. "Jake…Jake…hello? Ugh." Bella hung up and grabbed her sweater. "Where are you going?" Edward asked her politely, rushing to her side. She froze; he was going to protest against her plan. "I'm heading out to Jake's place. He refuses to come see us here. Someone has to tell him about Summer leaving." Those words stung her heart more than she thought possible. Edward deepened his gaze on Bella, "I'm driving you." He clutched the keys out of her hand and laughed. Bella smiled and ran after Edward outside, "Come back here, Edward! I can drive myself!" Too late, she thought. Edward had already started the car. He looked awfully smug when Bella stubbornly sat in the passenger's seat. She buckled up and stared out the window. Still smiling, he reached his arm over and turned her cheek. She reluctantly glared into his eyes, but she couldn't keep her glower on for long. He caressed her lips with his for a moment, "Forgive me, but I just wanted to spend some time with you." His charm had such a powerful hold on her, it was almost embarrassing. Bella stroked his cheek, "I can't even fake fury around you." The two laughed and sped off toward the Blacks' residence. Edward pulled up and parked five minutes later. He quickly embraced her, "Be safe, love. I'll be right here waiting for you." She nodded with a grin and hopped out of the car. Billy opened up the front door for her before she knocked. "Hello, Bella. Wonderful to see you around here again." Bella beamed, "Hey, Billy. Is Jake home?" He glanced down the corridor to Jake's closed bedroom door. "I think he's still sleeping. Be my guest and wake him up, though. He been sleeping more than he needs to lately. "Thanks." She walked up to his room and turned the knob. She found Jake sitting on his bed glimpsing at a mechanic's magazine. "Hey, Jake." Bella muttered, tiptoeing her way into the messy room. "Hey." He barely whispered, not turning to look at Bella. She shoved a few clothes off the edge of Jake's bed and sat next to her best friend. She made an attempt to break the silence, "How have you been?" He didn't answer. Bella's eyebrows furrowed, "Um…okay. How's the wolf pack?" He remained silent. He was seriously angering Bella now. "Okay, Jake. Enough." She tugged away his magazine and threw it across the room. "What is with the depressed gig?" Jake's eyes narrowed, "Why did you come here, Bella?" He uttered through his teeth. Bella crossed her arms. She was ready to stop beating around the bush. Jake was acting like too much of an obstinate child, now, and that peeved Bella to the extremes. "I came to tell you that you need to get over Summer and find the girl who truly belongs with you." Silence overtook the room once more. Bella rolled her eyes, aggravated. "Look in the mirror, Jacob! Look at what you're turning in to! You're becoming a depressing, burdening guy who's acting as if he can't fend for himself." Jake stared at the floor. Bella shook him harshly by the shoulders, "Jacob Black! Are you even listening to me?" Thankfully, he was successfully restraining his anger. Bella straightened up, "Fine. I'll be leaving now." She was walking out the doorway, but turned back to tell Jake one more thing. "The reason why I came here was to tell you that Aro unexpectedly showed up and took Summer and Chloe back to Volterra. She's gone, Jake. This is how it's meant to be." Bella shut the door and thanked Billy for inviting her in. She and Edward drove off, while Jake desired to rip something apart, preferably that manipulating vampire husband of Summer. A tear ran down his balmy cheek, but he let it fall. No one, not even his brothers, understood his feelings for Summer. Then, the idea hit him. Why was he allowing other's to control HIS decisions? After all, it was him who imprinted on Summer, not the Cullens or his other brothers. If he wanted to fight for her love, then he could do it if he wanted to, even if it meant death. Little did he know, however, the danger that awaited him in his decision.


	15. Beautiful Disaster

Beautiful Disaster

Summer stretched out her legs and yawned. She was stunned to find herself laying on something hard and cold rather than her warm pillow. "Aro?" She rubbed her eyes, thinking she was in a dream. Aro was still holding her in his arms. He chuckled, "Good morning, love. Did you sleep any last night?" He kissed her sweetly, making her heart melt and her lips tingle. "Yes, but I didn't fall asleep until dawn. Wha—what are you doing here?" The words spilled out rapidly due to her exhaustion. "I decided to stay till you woke." Summer was shocked at his words. Aro used to simply up and leave early every morning, and now he was "staying till she woke?" Summer didn't understand her husband's intense changes. "That was very sweet of you, honey. Thank you. What time is it?" Aro briefly glanced at the clock on the wall, "It's 9am." Summer laughed, "No wonder I'm groggy. I've only slept for three hours." "True," Aro interjected, "but that was positively a wonderful night." Summer looked at him sarcastically, "Why are you so happy?" He let out a light laugh, "Because I was able to spend every minute of it with you." Summer had to blush; his comment was so lovable. "I have something special planned for the two of us tonight also, dear, if you'd do me the honor." Summer was shocked yet again. Aro never planned anything for the two of them after they were married, "How could I possibly say no?" The couple laughed and Aro embraced her a final time before he went to change. Summer draped on her silk robe, "I wonder if Chloe is awake by now?" Aro smirked, "I don't know…" His voice trailed off. Instantly, Summer caught Chloe in her peripheral vision. She was slowly opening the bedroom door, staring at her daddy. She warned her mommy to keep silent. "Good morning, daddy!" She ran to embrace Aro at the knees. Aro swooped her up in his arms and cuddled her, rocking her fragile body, "Good morning, sweetheart! Timely arrival, too. I have a request to ask of you." Chloe beamed, "What is it? What is it?" "Well, if it's okay with your mother," Aro continued, "I'd love for you to spend the day with me. We'll be with Uncles Caius and Marcus for a short while, but afterwards, you and I are going to have some fun." Chloe clasped her hands together, "Yay!" Summer walked to her daughter and husband, giving them each a peck on the cheek, "I consent wholeheartedly, baby girl, as long as there won't be any problems." She was speaking to Aro, and he understood exactly what she meant by "problems." "No, no problems whatsoever today, dear." "Great!" Summer smiled happily at her loved ones, "have fun then, you two!" She kissed Aro and covered her daughter in kisses before they left, "Be sure to get some rest today, love." Aro added. Summer hugged him, "I will, darling. Thank you so much." With that, Aro and Chloe walked out of the room joyously with springs in their steps. Summer scanned herself in the mirror and skipped her way to the bathroom so she could fix her beautiful, yet unruly, curls. While prepping herself for the morning, she wondered why she was feeling so tired. That was definitely an unnatural thing for her. Maybe she just needed to spend some relaxing time with Athe. She made a mental note that she was going to be with her friend today, without any interruptions like yesterday. She dressed and knocked on Athe's door. Athe answered with a smile, embracing her dear friend by the shoulders, "How are you feeling, dearest?" Summer laughed and pulled away to look at Athe, "I'm completely well. No need to worry, Athe." Athe skimmed Summer, "Where's Chloe?" "With Aro. He and Chloe are having some excitement together today." "Ah," Athe nodded gladly, "and that leaves you and I to have some time alone. Perfect! I'm taking you to pick some flowers, one of your favorite pastimes." Summer cocked her head to the side, "Where are we going to do that at?" Athe beamed, "An indoor greenhouse, of course!" Summer's eyebrows furrowed, "Indoor greenhouse?" Athe rolled her eyes and grasped a basket off the bookshelf, "Less talk, more walk." They giggled, Athe hauling Summer by the arm down a series of passageways. At last, they reached a solid glass door. Inside, there were different flowering plants, all a range of assorted colors. Summer adored nurturing plants, exactly as Athe indicated. The sight took her breath away, compelling Athe to laugh louder. They stepped in, and Summer inhaled the naturally enchanting aromas, "Athe…this is incredibly exquisite! How did you find this place?" Athe began preening a bushel of lilacs, "I became lonely one day, so I scouted out this greenhouse. It brought me the solace I desired." Summer kissed her friend's cheek, "You know me too well." Athe glanced up at her, smirking, "I sometimes wonder whether that's a good or bad thing. Oh!" Athe grabbed Summer's hand and led her to a gorgeous rose bush, "You're favorite. Like it?" Summer gasped, "I love it!" "Well then," Athe encouraged her, "work your green thumb magic." Summer smiled widely, "I'll try. Hopefully, after all these years, I haven't lost my touch." Athe patted her back, "I highly doubt that." Summer started clipping off a few thorns from the bush. These roses appeared rather odd. They were a periwinkle color with white tips on the top petals, giving them a frigid look. Cold roses, Summer thought. That was quite the contradiction. Roses were usually depicted as warm and gentle, not icy and bleak. Yet, they managed to achieve beauty in the eyes of their beholders. These cold roses reminded Summer of her situations with Jake and Aro, shedding a ray of hope in her heart. Her situations, no matter how cold and barbed they were, would keep their beautiful. Their ends would be beautiful and bring peace. "Do you miss the Cullens much, Summer?" Athe nonchalantly inquired. Summer bobbed her head from side to side, "Yes, now and again. They were such loving people, and I regret not being with them for a while longer." She didn't want to say too much to Athe, not for fear of untrustworthiness, but fear of Caius asking Aro to read Athe's mind like the paranoid husband he was. Athe had no powers, meaning she would not be apt to hide her thoughts from Aro's skill. "I understand, Summer. What I would give to travel outside Volterra for a day." Athe's tone was solemn. Summer felt compassion for her. Restricted to the indoors for all eternity was not a fascinating proposal. Summer turned back to her floral work until, unexpectedly, there was a sickening eruption of fluid in her stomach. It speedily rushed up her throat, burning like poison. Summer covered her mouth and ran out of the greenhouse to the nearest restroom. She bent over the sink and vomited, though she tried not to look at it. It was nothing but animal blood and silver venom, which smelled terrible when mixed. Just when she thought it was over, acid fluids spilled out once more. She couldn't stop for minutes on end. Finally, it came to a halt, allowing her to catch her breath. She wiped her mouth with a towel. What just happened, Summer thought. That was extremely abnormal…unless… Summer's eyes grew wide; this couldn't be true, or real, for that matter. "This has only happened once when I was pregnant with Chloe." She muttered to herself. "I can't possibly be pregnant again…not this soon." She impulsively placed her hand on her stomach, gasping after she touched it. Her perfectly flat stomach now had a small bump. While she was pregnant with Chloe, there were no visible signs till a week later. Summer shook her head in pure disbelief. An array of troubling thoughts leaped through her head. Chloe was only three years old, how would she handle this? What would Aro say? Why was this pregnancy beginning differently than her first? But one question protruded from all the rest. What would Jake think? Would he detest her, if he ever saw her again? What would become of their already suffering relationship? Helpless tears flowed down her flawless cheeks. For once in her life, the only thing she could do was survey the damage and cry.


	16. Giving up my Soul

Giving up my Soul

"Athe, I'm fine, honestly. I just want to lie down for a while. But I'd love it if you stayed with me." Athe gazed painfully into Summer's golden eyes, "Of course I'll stay." She straightened the blankets for Summer, "I don't understand this at all," Athe started, taking a seat on the wooden chair next to Summer's beside, "You're pregnant, so soon?" Summer exhaled deeply out of habit's force, "I know. It's not failing to boggle my mind either. It wasn't this way with Chloe. I'm afraid she won't be able to handle a sibling, being so young herself." Summer put her hand to her forehead, "And what about Aro?" Athe laughed half-heartedly, "No need to worry about him, darling. He'll be elated when he you tell him." Summer twitched her lip. That was exactly what she was worried about. She ran away for Chloe's protection. What drastic measures would she need to take for her oncoming baby? Or, the better question, what drastic measures would she NOT be able to take, since she was now a top priority for the guard's watch. Athe leaned back her head and stared at the ceiling, then at Summer, "Don't hesitate telling Aro, dearest. As a wife of another elder, take my advice. You'll regret ever withholding information from them."

Summer turned to face her fair-faced companion, "I trust your every word, hun." Summer meant that, too. What she hated the most in this marriage was being in chains, forever tied to fearing your husband rather than loving him. As Machiavelli put it so well, "It is better to be feared than loved," and that is precisely what the Volturi lived by. It was their "honor code" so to speak. Athe perked up, grasping the armrest of the chair she was seated upon. Her expression was daunting; her eyes narrowed, her lips tightened into a hard line, and she was utterly motionless. Summer raised an eyebrow, "Athe?" "Shhh." Athe put her finger up to silence Summer for a moment. Summer noticed Athe was glaring directly at the bedroom window, which gave view to a tiny green field of grass. Summer crawled off bed and ran to look out the window. She couldn't see anyone, until a pebble hit the glass. Athe was ready to run to Summer's side, "No, Athe. You have to leave now. Please, for your own protection." Athe's jaw slightly dropped, "Are you insane? Leave you now, when you look like someone's signing your death sentence?" That will probably happen very soon, Summer thought to herself. "Please Athe," Summer pleaded, "I'll be fine. Now go, I'll catch up with you in a few minutes." Athe backed down, her face lifeless, and sauntered out the room. When she heard Athe's bedroom door shut, Summer quickly unlocked the windows. There was Jacob, standing in the grass, appearing as the angel and Romeo he was. Summer, for a moment, let her reality fade away with the past. His muscular physique, his deep caramel shade, his amorous eyes, his dazzling white smile…everything about him appealed to her so strongly. Okay Summer, geez, FOCUS!

"Hey, beautiful." He whispered and waved to her. She quietly giggled and waved back, "Jake! I was positive—" "You'd never see me again." He shook his head, seeming awfully smug, "You should have read me differently, honey. I don't give up, especially with the girl of my dreams." She blushed, but her surrounding pulled her back to earth. She was in the Volturi's residence, not Forks. This was a fatality trap waiting to clamp down an innocent soul. "This is probably the biggest decision I've made in years, and I know we don't have much time, but Summer, it's been a pain back home without you around." "I know, Jake, and I'm so sorry for telling you that I didn't want you with me. I had to say it, for reasons I can't explain at the moment." Jake grinned broadly up at her, "I forgave you before you even asked me to. So, I just have one question for you, will you do me the honor and run away with me?" Summer bit her lips, "Jake…I can't. Chloe's not with me. She's with Aro." That made him grit his teeth, but he wasn't about to give up after he'd travelled so far, "Not a problem. I'll teach that ridiculous husband of yours a valuable lesson." "No Jake, you'll be killed." "Ha, please," Jake rolled his eyes, "I have the advantage. My smell makes them run." "Jacob Black, don't you dare do this!" He stretched out his arms in confusion, "I love you, Summer," his words compelled her heart to fly away carelessly, "which is why I'm not giving up this fight." She involuntarily stretched out her hand to stop him, "Alright, alright, Jake, wait!"

He stared at her as she hung her head in defeat. She loved him, right? She stopped to analyze her marriage with Aro. Was it fulfilling? Not extensively. Was it joyous? She faked half of her joy. Did she trust him? Not at all. Did she fear him? Absolutely. Did she love him? …No. Not like she loved Jake. And she knew in her heart Aro didn't love her as Jake loved her. His entire act was only to make her stay with the Volturi, without the help of Chelsea's powers. Her eyes were finally opened. How could she have been so blind? After all the drama, she gained the courage to face Aro and tell him the truth. "I love you, too, Jake, with all my heart. And, if I die, I die because of my love for you." "Wait, Summer!" He couldn't stop her though. She sped down the hall till she reach the large mahogany doors that led to the elders' hall. Summer breathed in. "It's time you've started taking your own advice, Summer." She said to herself, "You've been encouraging Athe to take some independence over her life. You know who you belong to, and it's not with Aro." She pushed opened the doors, only to find Chloe in tears on Aro's lap. This was a positive sign for her choice, although her maternal instincts kicked in, "Aro? What are you doing? Why is she crying?" "What are you doing here, woman?" Caius harshly interjected. She ignored him, "Aro…" He gave her a cold stare, "None of your concern, Summer. Why are you here?" She was taken aback by his tone. It reminded her of the "old" Aro. "I came to speak with you." She walked up to Aro and took her sobbing daughter into her arms, gently swaying and coddling her. He glared at her, "I'm busy at the moment. Take your child and come back later." She growled, "No, I won't." She tried not to scream, "I'm leaving, Aro." His eyebrows knitted into a scowl, "WHAT? You must be joking." "No, I'm not. I'm tired of you pretending to love me so I would stay to suit your own purposes. I have all eternity to live, and I'm no longer spending locked up married to a bloodthirsty vampire who has no respect for anyone except his own self!" He angrily marched over to Summer, slapping her ferociously across the face. Chloe screamed at the sight. "You will respect me, you abhorrent brat!" Aro yelled aloud.

All of a sudden, the doors flew open yet again. There he was, Summer's saving angel, rescuing Romeo, and ultimate Prince Charming. Jake put his arm around her delicate waist, and she clung to his chest. He kissed Chloe on the cheek and wiped her tear-stained face, "You just love to mess things up, don't you, bloodsucker?" Jake was correct, his smell disgusted them, and even held them back. "Who the heck are you? Get your hands off them!" "No," Jake said confidently through his teeth, "you had your chance for her love, and you've wrecked it horribly. She's mine now…and though I can't ever deserve her, I'll protect her till the day I die." Aro snarled beneath his breath, realization crossing his face, "Whatever you are…you know the Cullens." Jake remained silent, only glowering at conceited Aro, "Well, be sure to let them know to expect the worst attack of their lives. One they will not live to see the end of." Summer's heart wailed internally. This was not what she wanted, but it was what she saw coming then entire time. However, it still managed to punch her in the gut. "Sure, I'll pass along the message. But, trust me; they're going to love the challenge." Jake smiled and led Summer and Chloe out of the hall. Summer didn't look back. She didn't need to. Her true love was at her side, and that was all she ever hoped for. Besides, she would see Aro again soon enough. She was already commanding herself that if anyone was going to die in the fight, it would be her first. Jake knew she was praying in her heart for his protection, as well as the Cullens and her daughter. "Everyone will be safe, sweetheart. The Cullens can't hate you for anything, even if they wanted to. Those filthy bloodsuckers don't stand a chance again you, me, and our vampire friends." She ran her fingers through his short black hair, "I have faith, love, especially in you." Jake had no clue she was with child yet. She didn't want to tell him, because he would probably despise her or add to her protection. Still, although she would be killing two lives instead of one, she had to psychologically prepare herself for death. Aro and the Volturi were dangerous enough while not underestimated.


	17. Secrets Kill

Secrets Kill

The couple caught a plane ride back to Forks, Chloe hanging onto Jake the majority of the way. Jake almost refused to believe this was real. A few days ago, Summer was out of his life entirely, but now, she left her abusing husband for him. He had to admit, when he strolled into Volterra, he was expecting his death. Luckily, he'd have back up when Aro tries to rip off his throat. "Mommy?" Chloe spoke up while Jake was holding her on his lap. Summer placed her daughter's hand in hers, "Yes, darling, what is it?" "Is Jake my new daddy?" Summer blinked her eyes rapidly, "Well, um, not officially sweetheart, but you can think of him as that if you want." Jake smirked, "I can be whatever you want me to be, Chloe." He whispered into her ear, "I can be anything you want me to be too, Summer." He included, making her blush. She gazed into his awe-striking eyes, "I'll hold you to that offer, Mr. Sweet-talker." He chuckled and kissed her affectionately. Chloe's face lit up, "Then you're my new daddy, Jake!" He gave her a squeeze, "I proudly accept that honor, young lady." Summer recalled that she never found out why Chloe was crying earlier. It bothered her, but if Chloe had forgotten, then so would she. "Are we going to see Grandpa Carlisle and Nana Esme?" Summer looked at Jake, "Well, I imagine so. Are we, Jake?" He nodded and smiled, "Without a doubt, princess. We have news to tell them too, so it's necessary." Summer's mind pushed away the thought of their "news" for the Cullens. She deemed it murder, not news. Chloe laid on Jake's chest and yawned. ." Summer tickled Chloe's chubby tummy, "Someone's tired." Chloe giggled, "I'm not falling asleep." Jake and Summer laughed cheerfully when Chloe was sound asleep five minutes later. Jake admired Chloe's beauty, "She's the cutest little girl." Summer rested her head on Jake's shoulder, "She was the only joy in my life, until you came along." Jake rubbed his fingers down her arm, "I'm glad you chose me over him. I had no idea the odds weren't against me." Summer beamed, "You have no clue, Jake, absolutely no clue whatsoever." Only the feeling of Jake's warmth, let alone his love, eased her heart. With him embracing her closely, Summer soon drifted off to sleep, but her infamous nightmare, in spite of everything, stayed.

It was another one of those rainy days, meaning the Cullens could freely step foot outside. Jake grabbed hold of the offer and called up Bella to explain everything to her. Bella was stunned, to say the least, that Jake and Summer rushed out of Volterra alive. Carlisle, Esme, and Alice sped to the airport in their red Volvo immediately when Bella told them about Summer. They were obviously more anxious for Summer's life than she thought. Alice was the first to pounce on her, "YOU'RE BACK!" She squealed, turning the heads of some onlookers. Summer twirled her loving friend and sister in circles, "For good this time, sweets." "That's right," Alice agreed, "because this time, you'll be cuffed to our house before you can sneak away again." "Oh, hush silly," Esme playfully shoved her daughter off Summer, "Welcome home, dear. It hasn't been the same without my fourth daughter." She hugged Summer tightly, "Aw, Esme, I've missed you so much!" Carlisle laughed in the background, "Does the daddy get any hugs?" Summer grinned at her kindhearted "father", "Come here, dad!" Everyone laughed as Carlisle scooped Summer into his arms. He stroked her silk curls, "I've missed you, sweetheart." Summer buried her face in his shoulder, "I've missed you too, Carlisle." She mumbled. Jake set Chloe onto her feet, "Grandpa, Nana!" Carlisle and Esme both caught their adopted granddaughter, embracing her gently, "How could we forget out angel?" Esme asked, covering Chloe's rosy cheeks in kisses. Carlisle kissed Chloe's forehead, "Welcome home, dearest." "We owe you much thanks, Jacob," Alice smiled, though it was hard for her to show gratitude to a werewolf, "If it wasn't for you, this reunion would probably never exist." Jake glimpsed from Alice to Summer, who was standing by his side, "No problem. It took a lot of courage, but I was determined to get her back." He winked at Summer. She patted his cheek softly. "Shall we head home?" Alice interjected in a begging tone. Carlisle consented, "We should." He led everyone to the car.

They squished in, overjoyed to be a completed family again. They even welcomed Jake with open arms, although he had that wet dog smell. Once Carlisle parked in the driveway, Rosalie and Bella ran out to reunite with Summer and Chloe. Laughter and smiles filled the air and hearts of the Cullens. "So, Jacob," Carlisle began when they all took seats in the nearly untouched dining room, "how did you manage to steal Summer away from Aro? Didn't he have her under heavy protection." Jake lowered his head, his countenance distressed yet decided, "I stole her away before he killed her himself. You should've heard the way he simply slapped her across the face. It disgusted me to see him treat her like some concubine." Carlisle pitied Jake, and Summer, "He did that to you, dear?" Carlisle's words revealed his desire for revenge. "Yes, Carlisle, but I could have handled him if he attempted to do anything else." Jake pulled her closer, "You could, but you shouldn't have to." Esme warily eyed Jake, "There's more to say, isn't there, Jacob?" Jake's lips tightened, "Unfortunately…" His voice silenced. Bella touched Jake's shoulder, "Jake, tell us. It's important." He shook his head, "It isn't good news. Of course, you all knew that already." There was a dead pause throughout the room, every eye on Jake. He glared at each of them, ending with his gaze on Summer, "Aro is planning an attack on your family. One he claims you all will not see the end of." Everyone tensed, especially Edward. He knew what this meant for Bella, if she was here. Death, since she was not immortal yet. Carlisle sighed, "We knew this was coming, Jacob. Don't feel guilty. We wanted Summer away from the Volturi in any case." He turned to his wife, "Appears it's time to redeem the favor our cousins, the Denalis, owe us." Esme nodded somberly, "However, they won't be enough, Carlisle." "You have full support from my pack, Carlisle." Jacob assured him.

"Thank you, Jacob. You all are quite loyal to us." "Jake," Summer interrupted, sounding distressed, "your pack has a better chance of dying against the Volturi." He smoothed her cheek, "We'll be ready, honey." She doubted that, but her protests would be useless. Alice disagreed, "Carlisle, even with the wolves, we still need more." "We'll need you and Jasper's help with that, Alice." Carlisle insisted, "We need to make contact with some more groups, as many as possible." "We'll help in any way we can, Carlisle." Jasper replied, ready to take on the mission beside his love. "Bella can't stay here either." Carlisle continued, "Edward, you'll need to get her away from Forks soon. Alice will tell you when she sees the Volturi coming. Make sure you're ready." Edward nodded, his arm draped protectively around Bella. Summer felt horrible. This infuriating commotion was happening because of her. Her family and Jake noticed her unspoken feelings. Alice spoke for her loved ones, "Summer, your safety has and will always be of key importance to us. We are willing to fight this battle for you, because we love you and you belong with us." "Thank you, to each of you." Summer barely muttered. Alice reached to hug her. Unexpectedly, Summer suddenly felt a sharp kick in her stomach, forcing her to gasp aloud. She cringed in pain from the inhuman thrust. It seemed as if someone was using the sharpest knife in the world to stab her. Carlisle rushed to her side, "Summer, what's the problem?" Jake's concerned eyes swept across every inch of Summer, "Sweetheart…babe! What's wrong?" Bella and the Cullens crowded around her. She so desperately wanted to answer their cries, but the internal strikes wouldn't cease. The baby couldn't be that mature at the moment, could it? She had only been pregnant for a day, as far as she knew. Carlisle touched her stomach, instantly realizing what was wrong, "She's pregnant." He said in disbelief. Jake's eyes widened, "Pregnant? Are you sure?" Carlisle ran his hand over Summer's rounded stomach, "Yes, and the baby's practically pounding its way out of her." Jake's panic increased, "You need to help her, Carlisle." Carlisle contemplated what he could do, "I'm not sure how I can help her, Jacob. Her skin is only half as impenetrable as a full vampire's, but still too tough to penetrate with any needles or scalpels." "It's fine, Carlisle," Summer choke out, "I'll survive. It'll stop at some point." Great, the baby HAD to "kick in" right now. Her secret was out, as though enough angst hadn't already been spread. The Volturi could attack any day, and if Summer couldn't fight, the Cullens' chances of winning were slim to none.


	18. Killing Me Softly

Slaughtering Me Softly

Jake was sitting next to his love on the couch, still clutching tightly to her hand. Chloe was away playing with her Aunt Rosalie and Aunt Bella. Thankfully, Summer only received a couple of bruises from her unborn baby's kicks, but Jake worried nonetheless. Summer kept her silence, annoying the senses out of Jake. He had to speak up eventually, "Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant, Summer?" She looked away to dry a descending tear. He took her face in his other humid hand and dried it for her. He carefully analyzed her eyes, "You were afraid I would hate you for it." She gently jerked her chin from his grip, "I hope you do. I'm carrying a monster's offspring inside of me." Jake's eyes narrowed, "Monster's offspring? What if this child turns out to be an angel like Chloe?" Summer shook her head firmly, "No, Jake. My previous pregnancy was the exact opposite of this one. It spanned the normal nine months, whereas I only noticed this pregnancy a day ago, and look at the growth now. The child already has the ability to kick its legs. Jake, honestly, I'm scared. What if I'm carrying the little son Aro has forever dreamed of raising to become a hideous vampire, similar to himself." Jake scooted closer to Summer, resting her head on his brawny shoulder, "Let me verify what I ACTUALLY think, in case of further misunderstanding." He insisted, "Chloe called me her 'new daddy,' and I view her as my daughter now, not Aro's daughter. The same way I look at her is the same way I look at the child you're carrying." Summer was bewildered. Evidently, she had a lot to learn about Jake's opinions. "I know I'm not their biological father," he continued, "but psychologically, I will always be their daddy. To me, that's what's most important." Summer joyfully threw her arms around Jake, "Jake…I have much to discover about you!" Jake laughed heartily, kissing her lukewarm hand, "All you need to do is ask, babe." Smiling, she craned her neck upwards to kiss his tender, enticing lips. "May I tell you something?" Summer asked him innocently. "Sure." "I love you." "Hm…" He brushed away wisps of her hair and kissed her on the cheeks, forehead, and nose, "And I will eternally, unreservedly love you, Summer." Summer repeated his sweet words over and over inside her head. There was such immutable fervor in his voice, knocking Summer's heart to the floor in one fell swoop.

"You okay?" She noticed her eyes were closed. She opened them up to a smirking Jake, "Yes," she giggled, "perfect." "I hate to leave you, sweetheart," he sounded agonized, "but I have to meet up with the pack for a little while, not to mention Billy—my dad." Though she tried her best to hide it, Summer's disappointment peeked through her eyes. "Will you be back anytime soon?" Jake twirled a strand of her hair, "I promise." With one final kiss, Summer obstinately untwined her fingers from Jake's neck. "Run along, Jacob," Esme called cheerily to Jake, "our doors are open for you whenever you decide to come back." He nodded politely, "Thank you, Esme." He shut the front door, and Summer let out a distressed sigh. It hurt parting with Jake. What would she do while he wasn't here? Alice obviously had an idea. She skipped to Summer and took a seat on the armrest of the sofa, "Ready, sweets?" Summer returned grin, but with suspicion, "Um, no?" Alice threw her head back in laughter, "Great, let's go!" She held out her hand to Summer. Summer followed Alice's lead, "Why are we going into the woods, Alice?" Summer inquired when they stepped through the back door. "You are in dire need of hunting," she glanced back at Summer momentarily, "and I am in dire need of spending some time with my only sister who can tolerate me for more than twenty-four hours." Summer raised an eyebrow playfully at her sister, "Do you think I can outrun you, even though I'm pregnant?" Alice rolled her eyes and turned to face Summer, placing a hand on her hip, "Do pigs fly?" Summer winked, "If you put them in an airplane." Alice's smiled faded, "You've got yourself a deal." She challenged, "First one to reach the mountains wins." "Great," Summer winked impishly, "Ready?" "Set." Alice added. "GO!" The two girls yelled and sprinted their way to the destination. Alice was ahead, but, in a matter of moments, Summer overtook her. Alice nearly stopped in her tracks, numb from shock. "Not fair!" Alice whined as she reach the mountainside, "You're superwoman compared to tiny me." Summer hugged her lovingly, "Trust me, Alice. Tiny you can do MUCH more damage than me in much less time." Alice giggled and shrugged, "I know. Now, come. I smell a few mountain lions northward." Luckily, with the help of Summer's shield, they finished their hunting trip in less than half the average time. They chose to walk back peacefully to the house.

"So…Summer," Alice began, hesitant, "Yes, Alice?" She linked arms with her sister. "What was it like, you know, being back with the Volturi." Summer stared at her moving feet, "It was…interesting. I was attacked the first day back." Alice halted, her jaw loosened, "Attacked? How, when, why?" Summer explained her confrontation with Dominique. Alice sealed her eyes shut, "You poor sweetheart!" Summer chuckled, "I have to admit, it wasn't a pleasant sign, but things became increasingly better, especially since I've left permanently now." Alice pecked Summer's cheek, "Where you belong. Did you tell Aro you're pregnant?" Summer sucked in her lower lip, "No. I didn't get a chance to. Jake came before I could." Alice seemed smug, "Good. He shouldn't and doesn't need to know. As far as I'm concerned, your children's father is Jake now, although he is a mutt." Summer jokingly jostled her sister, "If you love me, then you have to love him, Alice. We are now a package deal. You just mentioned that yourself." Alice huffed, "Fine." They continued walking, until Alice jolted to a sudden stop. Summer's eyebrows creased, "Alice?" Alice was gazing off into the distance, clearly seeing something from the future. Summer held onto her hand, "What do you see, Alice?" She asked her affectionately. She jerked out of her daze, softly seizing Summer's upper arms. "Summer," Alice's melodious tone quaked with utter terror, "you won't ever believe this!" The paused appeared endless to Summer, "Alice, tell me!" She begged. Alice's countenance was distraught, dying to cry simply one tear, "That….that beast inside you is…" She drove herself to strangle out the heart-wrenching words, "it's killing you by draining your venom." Summer's mind went completely blank. Was it seriously possible to kill a half-vampire by draining its venom? It looks like she would be the guinea pig of the idea...and tested guinea pigs usually ended up dead.


	19. Death by Decision

Death by Decision

"Carlisle!" Alice anxiously called to her father as she lugged Summer inside the back door. Carlisle rushed to meet her, "What is it, Alice? What's happened?" Alice pointed to Summer's rounded stomach, "That's what's happened." Carlisle raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Carlisle," Alice exclaimed again, "it's killing her! It's sucking away all her venom!" Carlisle's eyes widened. He examined Summer's stomach, "Did you see it in a vision?" "Yes, I did, and you were the one to realize this monster she's carrying was killing her." "Come dear," Carlisle put his arm around Summer, "I need to check this out." Chloe's bottom lip pouted in a frown, "Will mommy be okay, Rosalie?" Rosalie cuddle Chloe closely, "She'll be fine, dearest. Grandpa Carlisle knows what to do." Carlisle led her by the hand to his study. He pulled out a chair for her to sit in, taking a seat next to her. "You're going to be fine, hun. How are you feeling? Light headed, nauseous?" Summer expression was scared, but calm, "No, Carlisle, I feel fine. I have been a bit weaker, but I thought that was normal." He hung his head in contemplation for a few minutes. Finally, his golden eyes met her gaze once more, "We can try something, but it will be extremely risky, Summer." Summer tried not to show her fear. "Um, sure." He gave her hand a squeeze, "I doubt you're going to die either way, dear. It's completely up to you." "I'm sure, Carlisle." She nodded firmly, "Tell me what you have in mind."

"If you're losing your venom," Carlisle began, "we can all donate a portion of our venom for you. However, the risk lies within the mixture of unfamiliar venom in your body. It can either replenish your body or incinerate it from the inside, making it impossible for even a vampire to live with." Summer didn't look up. She only stared at her feet, "So, I have a fifty percent chance of dying?" There was a hushed pause, "I'm afraid so." Carlisle's voice was pained. She finally looked up, her eyes shining with tears. "Okay. I'm willing to do it, Carlisle. Just promise me this one thing." "Anything, dear." She breathed in deeply and sighed, "That if I die, Chloe will become part of your family." He pushed back a strand of her hair away from her porcelain face, "You don't need to request that, dear. As long as we are here also," Summer cringed at what he was referring to, "then Chloe will forever be our precious grandchild." Summer embraced Carlisle tightly, "Thank you, Carlisle." She whispered under her breath. Carlisle kissed her forehead, "You should get some rest. I'll go ahead and tell the rest of the family about our plan." Summer walked into her bedroom and plopped onto the bed. She rested her head on the pillow and stared up at the ceiling, rubbing her stomach. "Why are you doing this to me, baby?" It felt both weird and right to talk to the little one inside of her. "Are you actually killing me," she continued, "or is it all a joke?" She was stunned when the baby kicked her without hurting her. "Was that a yes or a no?" She asked warily. The child kicked again. She thought of ways to distinguish if it meant yes or no. "Are you a baby?" The baby remained silent. "Are you not yet born?" The child kept its silence. "Are you killing me?" Suddenly, the child kicked. Summer's smiled returned and she jumped off the bed to tell Carlisle. However, before she could get downstairs, she heard a loud shattering noise. Someone had dropped a glass bowl. Summer descended from the staircase gracefully only to find Alice staring into the distance, a million pieces of broken glass at her feet. Summer was positive she heard Carlisle sigh. Poor Carlisle, Summer thought, this stress must really be taking its toll on him. A minute later, Alice whizzed past Summer and over to Bella. Bella looked at Alice in distraught, "What's the matter, Alice?" Alice scanned over Bella's fragile body in worry, "You have to get out of here tonight." Jasper bent down next to his crouching wife, easing the mood. He held onto his wife affectionately, "Is she in danger, sweetheart?" She turned to grab hold of Jasper's neck, burying her face in his cool chest, "Yes," she mumbled, "things keep getting worse and worse."

He stroked her hair gently, "What did you see?" Alice didn't look up. She wanted to avoid their stares, "We've underestimated everything. The Volturi are halfway here. They'll be here by morning." Bella and Summer gasped. Edward leaned in to hold shocked and scared Bella, though she didn't want to admit her fear. Summer involuntarily held onto the wall for support. All the things she panicked about were coming true. It seemed like she was living a horrible nightmare. "Edward," Carlisle's low voice pierced the heavy air, "you know what you need to do." Edward nodded and escorted Bella upstairs. Summer guessed he was taking her someplace safe, hoping to hurry back to Forks before the fight. "Alice, how many of the Volturi did you see coming?" Carlisle inquired. "Everyone. The guards, the elders, all except Caius' wife." Summer held her breath. Was Athe okay, or did Caius think Athe had something to do with her running away? "Then you and Jasper need to contact some of our exotic friends immediately." The couple hurried upstairs to do so. Rosalie stood to clean the shatter glass. Chloe ran over to embrace her mother. Summer lifted Chloe into her arms, looking as if she was about to faint. Was she ready to die, without receiving a chance to be Jake's wife? Was she ready to leave her precious Chloe behind, and kill the growing life inside of her? Was she ready to say her final goodbyes to her adoring family, and was she ready to watch any of them or the werewolves die? No…but she could already smell the blood permeating the air.


	20. Love and War

_Love and War_

Alice ran to embrace Summer, who was sitting on the floor of the living room in tears. She had no words to comfort her, but, thankfully, Jake did. Carlisle told him the news, and as soon as he told Sam, he came bursting into the Cullens' home in a matter of minutes. He saw Summer resting her head on Alice's shoulder, Alice stroking her hair. He was at her side in a second, "Babe, come here." Summer kissed Alice's cheek and shifted to sit in Jake's lap. Her warm tears floated down his balmy chest. Everyone left the couple alone for privacy reasons. "I'm going to lose you and the Cullens, Jake," she whispered with staggering breath, "all because of me." He lifted her chin to face him, his eyebrows wrinkled by confusion, "What the heck do you mean, Summer?" Summer frustratingly threw her hands into the air and shook her head, "Jake, sweetheart, can't you see?" Her volume raised in worry, "If I had simply fulfilled my duty as the wife of Aro, none of this would have happened. You would be safe, your pack would be safe, the Cullens would be safe! But now, I've ruined everything. Everything I was afraid would happen is coming to pass before my eyes." She buried her tear-stained face in her icy hands. "Look at me." Jake soothingly pleaded to her. She peeped up at him, and he gently wiped away her falling teardrops, "We're prepared and ready for this attack. Carlisle's friends will be more than willing to help us out. My brothers are prepared fully as well, Summer, so please don't worry about them. We are strong werewolves designed to kill vampires; you have no reason to worry about us." Summer inhaled deeply to calm herself, "I understand, love," she caressed his cheek, "and I know I need to have more faith, in everyone. I probably overestimate Aro." Only saying her husband's name stung her throat. She tried her best to convince herself of her words. Summer noticed a smirk grew on Jake's lips. She lightly giggled, "What is it?" He took her hand and helped her onto the couch.

Then, shocking Summer out of her mind, Jake got down onto his right knee, pulled out a small black box from his front pocket, flipped open the lid, and gazed lovingly into her golden eyes. Planted inside the box was a silver engagement ring. Heart-shaped diamonds encrusted the ring, and the largest diamond sat sparkling on the top. Summer's eyes widened; she covered her mouth as she gasped softly. Jake's eyes didn't look away from hers, "Summer Cullen, you have bewitched and enchanted every aspect of my life in the greatest ways possible. You've added sunshine, warmth, and, above all, love in my heart. Your inner and outer beauty has captured my utmost attention for all eternity, and I will forever be your faithful and devoted lover, undeservingly thankful to have an angel to call my own. Sweetheart, will you marry me?" Summer was utterly speechless, but nodded in agreement instantly. The smile never left her flawless face as Jake slid the ring onto her thin finger. She embraced Jake by the neck, knocking him to the floor. The couple laughed joyously. "And here I thought you'd never propose to me so soon." Summer admitted. Jake placed her hanging curls behind her ear, "I'm full of surprises, love, and as soon as this stupid battle is over and done with, we'll be married in no time." Summer's heart soared at his words. She would finally be married to her actual true love, not a slave to a leech. Summer bent her head and kissed Jake fervently, never wanting to let him go. She traced the curve of his neck with her lips, "I love you." She whispered. He pressed her closer to his chest, "I love you too, forever and always."

He lifted her off the floor and onto the plush sofa. Jake ran his tingling fingers across Summer's pregnant stomach, making the baby kick lightly. Summer beamed, "It knows you're now its daddy, honey." Jake's smile broadened, "Really?" "Of course. A mother always has her way of knowing what her baby's thinking." Suddenly, Alice and Jasper hurried down the steps, anxiety filling their eyes. Summer bit her lip, "Alice, Jasper, is something wrong?" Jasper stared at Summer, grinning politely, "Everything will be fine, dear. Don't be alarmed." Jake held Summer closely to ease her thoughts. Sam arrived shortly after, leaving the remainder of the pack standing on guard outside the Cullen residence. Carlisle ushered him into his study, obviously to talk about strategies and tactics. Ten minutes later, they moved their conversation to the living room so everyone could hear. "Summer," Carlisle began, "hopefully you have enough energy, because until the Denalis and our Caribbean friends arrive, you must be our main defensive protection." He kissed her hand, pain swelling in his countenance, "I'm so sorry for compelling you to suffer through this, darling. If you feel weak at any time, inform one of us and we'll concentrate our energy on a wall of defense rather than offensive maneuvers." Summer stubbornly shook her head, "I'll be alright, Carlisle. Please, no need to baby me." He chuckled lowly, "My strong-willed young daughter." Summer rolled her eyes and laughed, "I'm older than you, _father_.""I suggest we head out to the grounds now, Carlisle," Alice insisted, "they'll be here in forty-five minutes at the speed they're going." Carlisle nodded solemnly. The family, minus Edward, Chloe Bella, quickly made their way to the massive grass field on the deserted outskirts of Forks.

It was so difficult for Summer to let Bella take Chloe with her, but she knew Bella was a responsible aunt, and she would treat Chloe exactly like a daughter. "Will Edward be here soon, Alice?" Carlisle inquired of his psychic daughter. She scanned the future, "Around the time the Denalis reach, which will be in an hour. The Caribbean group won't get here till we're nearing the end of the battle, though." That news forced Carlisle's frame to tense. "That's fine. Any help they give us will be of use." "Hopefully not desperate use." Alice muttered below her breath. "So, how does this shield of yours work, sweets?" Jake asked, taking her small hand into his larger one. "Well, Jake, I can wrap it around any given amount of people. Once I do that, they can be touched but no longer feel pain, I can read their thoughts and convey mine to them, and I can heal them. I can also sprout a second part of my shield and use it as an offense. As an offense, my shield can stun any population of people, force them to forget what they were doing and where they were, and make see and think they're somewhere else." Jake stared at her, wide-eyed with mouth slightly gaping, "Promise me you won't ever challenge me to a fight, babe." Summer threw her head back in laughter and playfully shoved Jake's shoulder, winking impishly, "Never, love, unless it's for fun." They finally reached the field, and everyone began preparing. Summer gave each of her family and the wolves a reassuring hug."Everything will work out as planned, honey." Rosalie promised her. "I agree completely, Rose." Alice interjected, beaming widely, "We'll take them down, and they'll never know what hit them." Summer tried to smile. Alice was so confident, yet she seemed so fragile and helpless. How could little Alice fight off a huge Volturi guard? Jake grabbed hold of Summer's waist, kissing her glossy pink lips, "Aro was mistaken, Summer. It's he and his clan who won't live to see the end of this battle. It's time he's realized that he's treated you like scum all these years, and that you deserve so much more than that."

Summer choked back her tears. She knew the only battle Aro was concerned with was the one between him and Jake. Aro has been skilled in the art of battle for centuries, but Jake had only been a werewolf for a year. Would she, a newly engaged girl, need to say goodbye to her fiancée so soon? The tormenting cries in her heart begged it not to be so. Emmett glowered at the north end of the field and began to growl, "Their coming. I can trace their scents." Carlisle stood defensively before his loved ones, motioning for them to stay behind. There they were, cloaked bodies lined up by the dozens, appearing from behind the mask of thick foliage. "It has begun." Jasper whispered menacingly. Aro was leading them. When they stopped to face the Cullens and werewolves, Summer noticed Aro had his usual deceitful smile on his blemish-free, beautifully angled face. "Carlisle, dear friend," his mellifluous tone shook the stiff air, "I thought we agreed. My wife and daughter belong to me and with me." He wagged his finger back and forth, "I'm afraid this kind of thing won't do." There was gentle scolding in his voice. Then he caught sight of Jake, who was still holding Summer at the waist. He stared at the werewolves, recognizing that their scents were similar to Jake's. He soon understood what Jake was. Fiery anger flared in Aro's eyes. He pointed directly at Jake, "This dog was sent to do YOUR bidding, Carlisle. I demand to know why!" Carlisle clenched his fists, struggling to maintain his composure, "You are not a husband to Summer, and you are not a father to Chloe. Instead, you are a vicious, maleficent, prideful, disrespectful, selfish, bloodthirsty beast who simply wanted a family to make slaves of them." Summer was shocked by Carlisle's fearsome words. He had never been so vile towards anyone before, but this time, he had a reason for it. Aro bared his intimidating teeth, "They are MY PROPERTY, Mr. Cullen! I will not see some wolf take them into his custody." Carlisle's gentle eyes narrowed, "They are rightfully Jacob's family now. They were never yours. She was just your concubine who could produce your offspring." Summer attempted to hide her protruding stomach. If Aro knew she was pregnant, he'd take extra precautions to be sure she was his wife alone. Aro laughed hysterically, "What an excellent joker you are, my good friend." Carlisle unleashed a frightening growl, startling even Aro. Aro frowned, his eyebrows knitting together, "Fine then." He turned to the guard and other elders, "Kill them. Kill them all, except my wife and daughter." In less than half a second, Summer protectively wrapped her shield around her loved ones while the Volturi lunged at them. Aro crouched, eyeing Jacob with the utmost hatred. Jake gave her one final kiss, "I love you, and always will. We'll make it through this alive, sweetheart." She squeezed him tightly, using all her affection, "I love you to, honey. Please, be careful." "I will." Aro dashed at him. Jake whizzed by her, instantly shifting into his werewolf state. He clamped Aro at the neck. Aro struggled to push away Jake's death grip. Jasper was correct. It had begun, but how and when would it end?


	21. Paying the Price

Paying the Price

The battle continued to rage on before Summer's eyes. She forced herself not to concentrate on her draining energy. Her family and friends needed her strength in order to live. She regretted not being able to use the offensive part of her shield, for fear of wasting her vigor. They were obviously outnumbered by the terrorizing Volturi. There were at least forty brute guards, twice the amount compared to the Cullens' side. The sight made Summer's desire for vengeance boil. Some guards were throwing kicks and powerful fist blows at the wolves, others were at the heels of her family, attempting to rip off any of their stone limbs. Caius challenged Carlisle, while Marcus fought off Esme. It was beautiful to see Carlisle and Esme fighting together as husband and wife, but also extremely terrifying. The battle between Aro and Jake looked as if it was going to end soon, though. The two were aggressively clamping and tugging at each other every second, yet even that was an understatement.

For a moment, Summer truly believed Aro had won. He grasped Jake by the throat and plunged him to the ground with immense power, creating a large crack through the field. Jake shook off the daze and clawed out of Aro's hold, jumping onto his back. Aro swung Jake against a tree, but Jake simply lunged at him once more. Summer then spotted Alice in major trouble. Three guards were ganging up on her. Summer couldn't stand to watch this unfair fighting continue in the Volturi's favor. Summer focused some of her energy onto her offensive shield and stunned the three guards. She erased their memory of the world around them and compelled them to think they were in Volterra again. Alice understood that Summer was playing with the guards' minds, so she seized the opportunity. Swiftly, she ripped off their limbs and threw them aside. Summer's skills began striking fear within the Volturi's hearts. They tried to quicken their attacking. Summer felt the hope shedding light in her eyes, giving her a boost of strength. Through her thoughts, she told the Cullens that she was going to stun every guard on the east side of the field. They all agreed to the plan, and it worked like a charm. Summer stunned the guards, holding off the others who tried to save them. Within moments, every guard caught on the eastern side was ripped to pieces and thrown into an increasing pile. Pleasant cheers filled her family's minds. Only twenty Volturi protectors remained. Summer beamed happily. This was a miracle she never saw coming. However, her miracle was Aro's curse. He knew his clan was in dangerous waters now. If he was going to get his wife back, he would need to take unexpected measures. Before Jake nearly pawed him to the ground, Aro flipped backwards and grabbed Summer into his arms, taking less than half a second. It was the fastest he had pursued after anything. This alarmed the Cullens and the wolves. Sam, Jake, and Carlisle were the first to dash after Aro. Aro sprinted through the forest's southern region, attempting to divert his chasers by using an alternate escape route. Summer writhed uncontrollably, "Put me down, Aro!" She screamed. His grip was strong enough to cause her pain, "You're hurting me!" He didn't look down to her, "This is for your own good, my darling." "What about Chloe?" Summer begged. Despite leaving her loved ones unprotected, her daughter was not with her. Aro's red eyes widened in confusion, "She wasn't with you?" Summer shook her head sadly.

Finally, Aro looked at her, and instantly caught sight of Summer's rounded stomach, the very thing she was hiding. His face lit up with joy, "You're pregnant." She turned away from his gaze, "You're only its biological father, Aro. You mean nothing to my children beyond that point. Jacob will forever be their real father." "Oh contraire," his voice was infused with happiness, "they are mine. But the Cullens may have Chloe if they wish. The one you're carrying will be the one I raise, and the one YOU will not interfere with." Summer's jaw dropped, "You stubborn, hard-hearted—" "Shhh," Aro silenced her gently, "don't desecrate your energy, love." Summer let out a frustrated sigh. She internally prayed for Jake and the Cullens to rescue her. Then, surprisingly, the baby began to vehemently kick Summer as it did when she reunited with the Cullens. Summer yelped in pain. Its blows seemed worse than ever before. Aro glanced at her, his expression mildly worried, "Are you alright, dear?" Summer knew he was only worried about the baby, not her. "The baby's kicking too harshly." She muttered, sounding out of breath. The pain was intense, driving Summer into unconsciousness.

Hours later, she finally awoke, finding herself on a moist and reeking pavement. Her eyes opened to the beautiful night sky that hung above, adorned with stars and a full moon. Darkness surrounded her as she slowly sat up. She blinked a few times. She was surrounded by darkness. The only light she detected hung on a red brick wall about fifty feet away from her. She noticed she was in an alley, walls on every side of her, three dumpsters on both sides, and graffiti on the surrounding walls. She stood to her feet. Something was oddly familiar about this place. Abruptly, she remembered the awful recurring nightmare she often had about Jake and Aro. Her petite frame started trembling in fear. She detected fleeting movements in the darkness. Aro suddenly revealed himself, standing a few feet away to the left of Summer, "I see you have awakened, darling." She stared at him in pure fear. He continued, "How I've missed you while you were gone." Summer took a step back every time he stepped toward her. She urgently wanted to speak, but her fear overwhelmed her. Promptly, someone from behind caught her at the waist. She already knew who it was. "Jake!" Summer bubbled. He wrapped his arms across her back, "I'm here, babe." He stroked her messy curls, "You're safe now." "And the Cullens and wolves?" She inquired anxiously. Jake glowered at mischievously smiling Aro, "Everyone is out of harm's way." Everyone except for you, Summer thought to herself. She pulled him closer, "We need to get out of here." Jake disagreed, "Not until that fool's head is ripped off." "Don't become too comfortable, Jacob," Aro cautioned, "She's married." Jake snarled, "Ha, you ignorant leech. She's not married. She's MY fiancée. Think you can get that through your thick skull?" Aro laughed, "You silly boy." Jake could no longer stand this nonsense. He dived after Aro, effortlessly changing into a werewolf. He seized Aro's forearm in his sharpened teeth. Aro flung him toward the brick wall to the right. His back hit the wall with a massive thump, knocking a few bricks to the ground, exactly as Summer had always dreamed. She was about to run to her fiancée's side, but Aro caught her by the shoulder, "No, you are mine, my dear." His glare burned with spite. Summer returned his harshness, "Stop this!" "No." Aro replied firmly.

He made an attempt to kiss her, but before his harsh lips met her soft, pink ones, Jake pushed him to the ground. Summer recalled this to be the most horrible part of her nightmare. She wasn't about to let Jake die in this. She spun around on her heels to face the battling men. They were rolling around on the wet ground, Aro cruelly gripping onto Jake's paws. Summer's eyes burst into ferocity; the rage she locked up for years. She ran over to Aro and pulled him off Jake, throwing him far down the alley. Aro pinned her to the wall, "Stay out of this!" He yelled. Summer kicked him against the opposite wall with violent momentum. He grunted and growled, but it didn't stop. Jake attacked Aro from the side, tugging on his neck. He almost dislodged it, until Aro punched Jake into oblivion. "Jake…" Summer whispered under her breath in shock. This time, he was hurt. He wasn't moving an inch. Aro raced to finish off Jake's life, but Summer reached him first. She sheltered Jake's body with hers a second before Aro reached him. Unexpectedly, Aro's retracted fangs skimmed Summer's cool skin instead of Jake. His teeth instantly bored holes in her neck, unleashing a jet of venom through her veins. She clasped her hand above the two holes and rolled onto her back. She could feel the blazing venom coursing through her, overtaking every living blood cell inside her. She could also feel her heart racing, making the powerful sting more ruthless. She no longer had the energy to hold on. This was not normal for a half-vampire. There was a fifty percent chance Aro's venom was killing her, and it certainly felt that way. She sensed Aro approaching Jake, about to take his life. Jake was still unconscious; Summer had to do something. She concentrated the last ounce of her energy on releasing her shield over Jake. She thanked God when it worked. The shield created a force over Jake, so Aro could not step near him without being blown backwards. "Jake," Summer choked out of her burning mouth, "Jake…wake up. Please." Her beautiful voice faltered and faded away. She sealed her eyes shut, convinced it was the last moment for them both. Her shield finally collapsed. But, to her amazement, something knocked Aro to the ground and ripped his head off immediately. It was Jacob. Despite the horrid pain, Summer rejoiced internally. Jake was strong enough to defeat her inconsiderate and gory husband. She smelled flames of smoke ten minutes later, then frantic footsteps walked up to her. Jake bent down next to her, stroking back her hair, "Summer, can you hear me?" Anxiety stressed in his tone. Her face was paling, and she was abnormally shaking. Summer heard him, but the venom was razing through her throat. Jake lovingly lifted her into his arms and ran off to find Carlisle. They, too, came along with him to Volterra. They were staying in a small estate Carlisle owned inside the main city. Jake kissed Summer's forehead compassionately. She took the pain he should have endured just so he could be saved. There was no way he could ever repay her. He would be eternally indebted to her, and frankly, he thought that completely fair. She was in dreadful pain; her disposition easily gave that away. Jake amplified his speed, sincerely embracing his lovely princess. Carlisle was the only hope of saving Summer now, but even he would probably not have the power to save her from death.


	22. Fighting for Hope

**Cold Roses**

Fighting for Hope

Jake ran down the abandoned, dim-lit street and stopped in front of a classically-styled Venetian home with white pillars. The door was unlocked, so Jake rushed inside. Everyone was quietly waiting in the family room at the back of the house. Bella and Chloe were safely with the Cullens again, nervous to know what was up. "Carlisle, she's in trouble!" Carlisle couldn't have run any faster to Jake's side. His doctor senses switched on immediately as he examined Summer. He touched the two holes on her slender neck. Jake was positive Carlisle and the Cullens would have let a tear or two stroll down their cheeks, if they had the ability to cry. "Aro did this?" Carlisle inquired. "Yes," Jake angrily replied, "but he's gone now. Forever, finally." Esme and Rosalie glanced at each other, fear hidden in their eyes. How was the Volturi going to respond to their head elder being killed? Carlisle didn't have the time to worry about that now, though. "Come, Jacob." Carlisle motioned for Jacob to follow him into an office down the hall, "Edward, come help me also, please." Edward willingly followed Carlisle and Jake through the room's large French doors.

Carlisle shut the doors and pulled the curtains. The space resembled a small operating room. There was an operating table in the middle, an IV sitting in the corner, and a counter filled with medical utensils and fluids in the other corner. "Lay her here, Jacob." Carlisle smoothed the white sheets on top the table. Jake gently laid Summer down. "Okay," Carlisle let out a worried sigh, "we need to focus on delivering this baby first." Edward's eyebrows furrowed, "How do you suggest we do that, Carlisle? Her skin is impenetrable for medical objects." Carlisle stroked Summer's forehead, "I can inject a liquid into the holes made in her neck. It will shock her out of the pain for approximately twenty minutes." He ran his hand along her stomach, "If the venom wasn't keeping her unconscious, she would have already been in labor. This baby is ready to be born; she simply needs to regain consciousness for a while." Jake was eager to help Summer in any way possible, and although Edward wasn't thrilled about delivering a baby, he wanted his sister safe. "Let's do it then, Carlisle." Jake asserted impatiently. Edward pitched in, "Tell us what you need done and we'll be right on it."

Carlisle smiled at them, "Thank you so much, boys. Jacob, hand me that jar of pale pink liquid on the counter. Edward, wheel the IV over here." Jake popped open the jar and Edward held the IV stand steady for Carlisle to pour in the liquid. Carlisle decided to lighten the mood, "It's a good thing Summer's unconscious for this. She absolutely hates needles." They all chuckled. Carlisle set the flow for the medication and pricked the needle into one of the holes, "We need to give the fluid about a minute to work." Jake held onto Summer's hand and kissed it, "You'll be fine, sweetheart. I give you my word." Edward put his hand on Jacob's shoulder. It was the first time he and Jake had truly accepted each other, pushing aside their spiteful feelings. After the seconds flew by, Summer's eyes gradually fluttered open. Carlisle beamed, "Summer, how are you feeling?" Summer groaned and let out a light laugh, "I'm in the worst pain I've ever encountered." She whispered softly. She turned her head to look at Jake and smiled, "You're safe." Jake's lips twitched into a frown, "Me? Look at yourself, Summer. Look at what he did to you." "Jake, calm down." Summer soothed, "Aro's gone now, and, you said so yourself, I will live." "Yes, you will Summer," Edward chimed in. He kissed her nose like a big brother would to his little sister, "we'll get you out of this mess."

Not long after, the labor pains kicked in. Summer had no clue what was going on just yet. She squeezed Jake's hand, "Carlisle, what's happening?" She sounded terrified. Carlisle felt her stomach, "You're baby's ready for birth, honey. The shocking fluid I gave you won't last too long, so we need to hurry." Summer bit her lower lip. She hated giving birth. This was definitely not something she saw coming, "Alright. I'm ready when you are." Her voice was shaky from fright. Jake noticed, "I'm not going anywhere, love." "Thank you." She mouthed. Carlisle called to Edward from behind his back, "Edward, tell your mother to come in here." Edward swiftly walked out to find Esme. Carlisle slipped on some latex gloves. He grinned down at his daughter, "I hope you don't find it awkward that your father is delivering your child." Summer giggled, "Of course not! I prefer you over any other doctor." She got into a comfortable position. Esme strolled into the room and hugged Summer tightly. "Ready, dear?" Carlisle asked. Summer nodded. Esme helped Summer keep her composure and evenly divide the pain into different intervals. Summer was overjoyed when she heard the cries of her tiny newborn. Carlisle handed the baby to Esme, and she wrapped it snuggly in a downy blanket. Jake kissed her sweetly, "You did it." Summer wiped away her sweat with a hand towel, anxious to see her baby. Esme bent over to give Summer the newborn, "Congratulations, Summer and Jacob." She gleamed with a radiant smile, "It's a baby boy." Summer coddled the baby in her arms. She looked up at Jake, "He's precious, honey, our own baby boy." The baby was chubby, slightly pale with rosy red cheeks, glistening golden eyes, supple fatty skin, and light brown hair. He suddenly smiled when he took in Jake and Summer's faces, making him giggle happily. "Would you like to hold him?" Summer offered to Jake. Jake put out his arms, and Summer placed the baby with his true father.

"What will we name him, sweets?" Jake inquired happily. He glanced at his soon-to-be wife and his new son. Summer thought for a moment, "Hmm…what about Anakin? It suits his personality well, since it means warrior." Everyone in the room laughed. Jake heartily agreed, "Anakin it is, then." Summer tilted her head to the side, "I'm still confused about one thing, though." "What's that, sweetie?" Esme asked. "Why is his hair light brown, if Aro and I both have dark brown hair?" Esme pondered it for a moment, "Truthfully, I have no logical answer to that," she admitted, "but, you know what they say." Summer shook her head. Esme continued, "People with light brown hair are destined for greatness." Summer beamed, "Then I guess we'll have high expectations for Ani." "The name Anakin only reminds me of one thing," Edward interrupted with a smirk, "Star Wars." Jake and Summer tickled their jovial son. "Our little Jedi Master." Summer remarked. "He's probably hungry. We should feed him some blood through a bottle." Carlisle suggested. Esme nodded, "I'll send Emmett and Jasper on a quick hunting run." "I'm sure the rest of the family are impatiently waiting to see little Anakin. Why don't we introduce him to everyone?" Carlisle advised. Summer hadn't paid attention to it before, but the venom was wearing out the medication in her body. She realized the infuriating pain was increasing rather rapidly. Carlisle noticed the shift in Summer's disposition, "You all go on ahead," he asserted, "I want to do a little more examination on Summer." Jake's pained expression met hers, "Would you like me to stay with you?" "No, no, hun," Summer opposed, "I'll be fine." Jake doubted that, but he made a mental note to come back shortly. They all left the room, except Carlisle and Summer. Summer laid onto her back again and sighed, "When will this stop, Carlisle?" Carlisle felt Summer's forehead with his palm, "Your body temperature is growing colder." A frown clouded his face, "It's hard for me to say this, but I told you there is a fifty percent chance you may die when instilled with another's venom." Die, now? Summer could barely stand the thought. She had just given birth, already had a four year old daughter, was engaged to Jake, and recently united with her family. Even though he was dead, Aro was still wrecking her life. Her anger at last overflowed, resulting in a rush of pinned back tears. Carlisle pulled her into a warm, fatherly embrace, "You'll be fine, angel. I am your father now, and a father always protects his daughter from everything, including death." His words brought her comfort, but the dwelling pain reminded her of the risks at stake. Would she be forced to leave her love alone forever, and her children motherless? Venom was truly a cruel, unpredictable villain.


	23. Miracles Happen

**Cold Roses**

Miracles Happen

It was twenty-four hours after little Anakin was born, but happiness still hadn't filled the air. In their minds, the Cullens were convinced Summer was dying. They only had an hour left to see whether that was true or not. She slipped away to sleep in Carlisle's arms, and hadn't awaken since then. Chloe's feelings, above all, were the most tormented. "Daddy!" She called to Jake, who was sitting alone in the kitchen. Rosalie and Esme were feeding and occupying Anakin, while Carlisle and Alice watched over Summer. Jake heard the pitter-patter of his toddler's small feet. He raised his head to smile at her, "What is it, sweetie?" He noticed tears flowing down her plump cheeks. Chloe ran into Jake's open arms. He snuggled her delicately, "Mommy will be fine, honey. Please don't cry." She clung to her daddy's neck, "What if she isn't fine?" Jake didn't want to believe it, but perhaps Chloe was right. What if Summer didn't make it? Would he have the will to live without her by his side? Of course not, but he would have a duty to raise their children nonetheless. Jake stroked Chloe's dark, bouncy curls, "Don't think that way, honey. She will be okay." The room fell silent as Jake rocked his baby girl to sleep. He placed her on the guest bed and wrapped her in the blankets. He tiptoed out of the bedroom and hurried off anxiously to Carlisle's office. He opened up the glass door, only to find Carlisle and Alice whispering silently, while Summer laid motionless on the padded steel table. Jake recalled that he hadn't seen a smile cross Carlisle's face since Summer slipped back into unconsciousness. "How is she?" Jake interrupted, walking over to hold Summer's hand. Carlisle sighed, "Unchanged, I'm afraid. The venom will be attacking her heart soon, Jacob." Jake refused to look up at Carlisle.

Alice slipped out the room, hoping to give Jake some privacy. "What does that mean for her?" Jake inquired, his tone hushed. Carlisle patted Jake's back reassuringly, "There's hope, son. Alice and I were creating ideas on how to save her before the venom desecrates her heart." There was a long pause. "Well," Carlisle continued, "I was thinking I could drain some of the venom through the punctured holes on her neck. Obviously though, it is an extremely risky idea. If I drain too much of the venom, she could die." A tear fell from Jake's eye and onto Summer's cold hand, "Is that your only option, Carlisle?" Carlisle's forehead creased, "I'm afraid so." Jake tightened his lips into a hard line, "Are you going to try it?" Carlisle sat down on a wooden chair next to the window, "In my opinion, it's the only way we have a chance at saving her. But, if you object, I'll agree, Jacob." Jake knew he was risking everything in allowing Carlisle to drain Summer's venom. It was strange to say, but he had a gut feeling that this was the right thing to do, no matter how high the stakes appeared. He prayed his gut wasn't misled. "Ok," Jake inhaled deeply, "it's worth a shot." Carlisle's eyes narrowed, "Are you positive, Jacob?" Jake nodded solemnly. "Alright," Carlisle agreed. He walked over to his medical appliances counter. He did his best to smile at Jake, "Do you think you'll be able to stay?" Jake kissed Summer forehead, "I promised her I wouldn't leave her side. If she dies, the least I can do is fulfill this promise I made to her." Carlisle cleaned the IV bag and hooked up two narrow, clear tubes to the stand. He set the IV machine to drain instead of fill. Carlisle sterilized the ends of the tubes and maneuvered them deep into the punctures. He switched on the machine and watched it drain the silver venom from Summer's veins slowly. Carlisle broke the heavy silence, "Hopefully it's draining Aro's venom instead of hers." Jake said nothing in return. His mind was totally preoccupied by Summer's health. Although he personally murdered Aro himself, he still felt like torturing the sly devil. Because of Aro, Jake's life with Summer was now on the verge of impossible. This moment had to be the most pressurizing, tormenting time in Jake's life. Jake ran his fingers through Summer's hair. His beautiful fiancée looked as though she was lying on her death bed. This was all so wrong. She was an immortal; death should not have been an option for her.

Then, to Jake and Carlisle's most genuine surprise, Summer progressively peeped through her closed eyelids. The two men couldn't help but gasp in pure shock. Carlisle immediately turned off the IV and gently pulled the tubes out of Summer's neck. Carlisle looked directly into her eyes, beaming slightly, "Is the pain gone, sweetheart?" Summer blinked, groggily emerging from her daze, "Yes, it is." Summer's words brought shock to her. She sat up quickly and threw her arms around both Jake and Carlisle. The trio laughed, relieved that Summer was well again. "Carlisle, you're a miracle worker!" Summer exclaimed, practically overjoyed. Carlisle chuckled, "I thought it was a good idea to drain some of the venom out of your system. It was incredibly risky, but Jacob agreed to the plan, so we tried it. Apparently, he was correct." Summer covered her mouth in shock. She turned and gazed at Jake lovingly. She embraced him as tightly as possible, "Jake…I owe you so much…everything." Jake cuddled her in his arms, "Aw, babe. You owe me nothing, as long as you keep breathing." Summer let out a light laugh. "I'll let you two have a minute alone," Carlisle winked at the couple, "I'm sure everyone wants to hear the news." Carlisle shut the door behind him. Summer was the first to speak, "So, this is all done now, right?" Jake threw his head back in laughter, "You bet. Now we can live happily ever after with Chloe and Anakin." Summer giggled and interlocked her lips with Jake's. Finally, Cinderella and her prince could live peacefully. "I love to stay her alone with you sweetheart," Jake whispered, "but I think everyone's a bit too anxious for that right now." Summer jokingly pouted, hopping off the table and dragging Jake along by the hand. The couple smiles couldn't erase from their faces.

Alice jumped at Summer the moment Summer and Jake stepped into the family room, "SUMMER!" Summer spun her sister in circles, "ALICE! I missed your over-enthusiasticness, sis!" Alice giggled joyously. Esme, Bella, Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle all group-hugged Summer, squishing her in the middle. "I thought for sure this wasn't going to happen!" Summer mumbled, being crushed by her family's hugs. "Mommy!" She heard Chloe's voice sing out from the back of the room. Everyone made way for Chloe. Summer caught Chloe in her arms and cuddled her closely, "Princess! I missed you more than you can EVER imagine." Chloe took Summer's face in her tiny hands and kissed her nose, "I'm glad you're better now, mommy. I love you." Summer kissed her daughter's cheeks over and over again, "I love you too, baby girl, with all my heart." Rosalie was holding Anakin in her arms. She walked up to Summer and gave her a peck on the cheek, "You're back, hun, and I couldn't be happier." Summer beamed, "I missed you too, Rose, of course. Thank you for taking such good care of the kids." Summer glanced down at smiling Chloe, "How do you like your new baby brother, sweets?" Chloe clapped her hands together, "I love Anakin! He's the best little brother in the world!" Everyone laughed at Chloe's cute comment. Summer was bewildered. She thought for sure that a baby sibling would make Chloe jealous. It was a relief to realize she was wrong. Jake took Chloe from Summer, "I think Anakin wants to spend some time with you, sweetheart." Jake insisted, "After all, you've only held the little guy once." Summer grinned, "True, honey. May I, Rose?" Rosalie gladly handed Anakin over to Summer. "He's such a well-behaved baby, sweetie." Esme added. Summer was happy to hear that. A toddler was already a handful, but a priceless handful nonetheless. Anakin took Summer's breath away when she gazed at his perfect face. To say he was cute was an absolute understatement. He had gentle golden eyes, a pale skin tone with a touch of pink, and locks of curly, silky, light brown hair draping down his head. He was the perfect male baby every parent wished for. Anakin giggled and reached up his soft, tiny hand to his mother's face. He touched her nose, and Summer kissed his plush palm. His smiling eyes never moved away from her. "We can tell he's going to be a mommy's boy," Rosalie gushed, "He's madly in love with you, Summer." Summer covered her giggling baby boy in a million kisses, "I love you, Ani. Mommy will always love you, Chloe, and daddy…forever." Jake wrapped his unoccupied arm around Summer's waist, holding beautiful Chloe in the other. Summer's gaze met his affectionate one, and he bent his head to kiss her sweetly. Alice grinned, "You know what I hear?" Summer leaned back onto Jake's strong chest, "What is it, Alice?" Alice twirled, "Wedding bells!"


	24. Supernatural Love

**Cold Roses**

Supernatural Love

"Summer, geez, would you wake up already?" Alice fussed, shaking Summer's shoulder. They were back in Forks, and, since Alice was such a speedy planner, Summer and Jake's wedding day came along sooner than the couple expected. Summer tucked her face underneath the pillow and sheets, "Alice…please…sleepy." She sounded like a babbling idiot. Her words weren't even properly ordered. Alice sighed, utterly frustrated, "It's your wedding day." She whispered in a sing-song tone. Summer's eyelids flew open. How could she forget her wedding was today? She immediately sat up and gawked at Alice, "…OH NO! Did I oversleep? What time is it?" Alice laughed and embraced Summer, "Calm down, missy. No, you didn't oversleep. It's only 9:30am. Everything starts at 12:00." Summer pressed her palm to her forehead, "What about Anakin and Chloe?" Alice shook her head, "They're downstairs with Bella and Rosalie. I know they're your kids, Summie, but honestly, you have more to worry about right now!" Summer rolled her eyes, frowning, "Why didn't you let Edward and Bella get married first?" "Because THEY don't have kids to take care of. Now come." Alice pulled Summer by the hand down the corridor and into her and Jasper's room. Lying on the bed was a large, black dress bag. Alice sat on the bed and grinned at Summer wickedly. Summer innocently stared around the room. Alice groaned, "Open the bag, silly!" Summer arched her eyebrow, "Will I regret this?" "Maybe," Alice winked, "How should I know?" Summer slowly edged toward the bag and tugged on the zipper. The dress hidden inside was not what Summer had expected. The taffeta gown was stunning. It had a halter neckline with empire in alencon lace and a mermaid skirt with floral lace detail. "And you thought I couldn't pick out a dress for you." Alice teased. Summer allowed her jaw to drop a little, "Alice, you are…surprising. I couldn't have picked a better wedding gown." Summer gratefully gave her sister a hug, "I owe you big time for this one, sweetheart." "What? Never!" Alice insisted, "I love you too much to let you repay me." She glanced at the clock on the wall, "Shoot. It's getting late. Let's go dress you up!" Summer twitched her lip, "This is something I'm sure to regret." Alice ignored Summer, skipping her way to the bathroom.

She locked the door so Summer wouldn't try to make a run for it, like a lock could stop her at all. There was a variety of hair care products, brushes, and make up items sprawled across the sink counter. Summer's eyes widened, "What's all this?" Alice shrugged casually, "I brought a few extra things just in case we make a 'spur of the moment' decision." "Well, here's a 'spur of the moment' decision," Summer suggested, "let's leave my hair the way it is, and my face make-up free." Alice crossed her arms, "I can't process those types of suggestions. Sorry." Summer lifted her hands in surrender, "Fine, fine. This will be my way of recompensing you for the dress." "Good," Alice clasped her hands together, excitement written on every inch of her smile, "now take a seat on this chair and we'll be on our way!" Summer sat on the small stool and reluctantly permitted Alice to do what she pleased. It took an hour and a half for Alice to resolve her thoughts and finish, which somewhat bugged Summer. She hoped her sister's taste in styling was as good as her taste in clothing.

"Okay," Alice bubbled over in joy, thrusting a mirror in front of Summer's face, "have a peek!" Summer took the mirror and sealed her eyes shut, "Do I want to?" "Summer!" "Alright, I'm looking." Summer peeped at her reflection with one eye open. Alice had loosely pulled back Summer's lush curls with a rhinestone hairpin, leaving her side-bangs hanging freely. Her bright eyes were outlined with black eyeliner, mascara, and shimmering blue eye shadow, and her face was tinted with a light powder and blush. Summer stared, her smile growing, "How did you do it?" She asked Alice, practically shocked, "Even my previous cosmetics artists couldn't achieve this perfection." Alice giggled, "When you have nothing else to do, new hobbies pop up. In my case, it was learning new and older cosmetic techniques." "Aw, Alice," Summer mumbled, "You're—" "Summer, we have to hurry!" Alice exclaimed, cutting Summer off, "You only have an hour till you walk down the aisle! Stay here. I'll bring your dress." Alice rushed out the bathroom and returned in less than a few seconds, bridal gown in hand. She helped Summer into it and buttoned up the back. She walked backwards to get a better view of Summer, "Oh. My. Gosh. I am a MAD genius. This thing hugs your curves so beautifully, it's going to be hard for Jake to—" "Alright," Summer covered Alice's mouth with her palm, "shut up." Alice pushed Summer's hand away and beamed, "Oh, stop it, silly. We're grownups here! And you'll be embarking on your wedding night tonight so—" "Alice Cullen." Summer implied a threatening warning. Alice patted Summer's fair cheek, "Why don't you get yourself downstairs and check out the scenery? Just don't let Jake see you." "I know," Summer winked, "bad luck." Alice nodded happily, "I've taught you so well. I'll see you in a bit, Summer!" Summer maneuvered her way around easily in the dress, because she'd been in much puffier dress on stage. "Look at you!" Esme admired Summer from the bottom of the staircase, "My exquisite angel." She held out her hand to help Summer down the last few steps, sweeping her into a gentle hug. "Thank you, Esme." Summer smiled, "This is all because of Alice." Esme gave a soft laugh, "So is all this, dear." She motioned toward the surroundings. The ceiling was adorned with draping silk, tables and chairs were covered in lace and tied off with thick, tulle bows. Lilies and lilacs were spotted in every corner. Alice really outdid herself this time. "It's lovely," Summer breathlessly observed, "lovelier than I thought possible." Esme kept her charming smile, "Come see outside. Rose and the kids are out there, as well." Summer followed Esme out the back door to the sizable, decorated yard. Underneath a large white tent were fifty adorned foldable chairs sitting in rows on two sides, creating an aisle in the middle. In front of the chairs stood a massive arch ornamented with blue roses. Marble outdoor vases packed with yellow daisies encompassed the setting. Thankfully, it was a cloudy day, so the Cullens could enjoy the open air. Rose and Bella were already dressed in aqua blue bridesmaid dresses, similar in style to Summer's gown. Rose was flaunting her looks naturally and effortlessly, whereas Bella, though simply stunning, looked very uncomfortable. The Cullen guys were standing a few feet away from the house, dressed up the way Alice demanded. Carlisle was allowed to wear a formal black suit, but the rest of them had to wear tuxedos. Emmett was the first to note on Summer, "Whoa, check that chick out! It should be a crime for a wolf to marry such a sweet lookin' girl." Jasper took the bold step of smacking Emmett's head. "Show some respect to the bride, Emmett." Edward cautioned, smiling at Summer.

Summer pecked Edward and Jasper on the cheeks, "See Emmett, this is why Jasper and Edward are my favorite brothers." Emmett shook his head, "You all don't know the meaning of the word compliment, do you?" Carlisle touched Emmett's shoulder, "She's dangerous, Emmett. Don't tread in those uncharted waters." He kissed Summer's forehead, "You're pricelessly stunning, sweetie." Summer blushed, "Thank you, Carlisle." Emmett, on the other hand, scoffed, "Girl can't take me in a one-on-one fight." They all ignored Emmett's mumbling, though. Rosalie and Bella walked over to join them. "Hello, gorgeous." Bella commented, she and Rose rushing to embrace Summer. "I think we've finally found someone to trump Ms. America." Rosalie added. Wow, Summer thought to herself, my family's more loving than I imagined. Chloe tugged gently on Summer's dress, "Mommy, you look so pretty!" Summer scooped up Chloe and cuddled her, "Me? Look at you! I love your dress. Did Auntie Alice pick it out for you." Chloe beamed, "Yes, she did." She was going to be the sweet little flower girl in the wedding. Her dress was a sky blue, boat-neck, and tea-length satin gown with organza skirt overlay, pleated waistband, and a flower pinned at the left side. Chloe looked like the perfect fairytale princess. Anakin, who was being held by Rosalie, stretched out his tiny hand and began to whine. Summer set Chloe down at cradled her other baby. She tickled his soft nose, "Hello there, Ani. I didn't forget you, baby." Anakin played with the thin, hanging diamond earrings Alice placed on Summer's ears. "Esme was right," Bella observed, "he's really going to be a mommy's boy." The family blissfully laughed together. At last, Alice danced through the open back door and over to her loved ones. She was carrying a few items in her hands. She handed Edward a red rose to fasten onto his jacket, "For the best man." She handed Carlisle and Esme yellow roses, "For the mommy and daddy." She gave light blue roses to everyone else, except herself. She was the maid of honor, so she would wear a pink one. "Great!" Alice cheered, "Everyone's set. Now, for my darling Chloe," she slid off the straw basket hanging on her arm, "here are your flower petals, sweets. And for Anakin," Alice set two small boxes into the baby's hands, "here are the rings, my precious ring bearer." Summer was slightly puzzled, "He's going to be the ring bearer?" "Positively!" Alice confirmed, "Esme will carry him down the aisle. It'll be the cutest." Summer kissed Anakin's face, "You're only a week old and already you have a responsibility, little one."

Alice gasped and grabbed Summer's arm, "Summer, come inside quickly! Jacob's almost here!" Alice caught her off guard, but Summer hurriedly followed her indoors. Everyone chuckled, "Alice, honey," Jasper called, "there's no such thing as bad luck." "People have also said there's no such thing as vampires and werewolves." She pointed out, "Look how correct they were." Alice lugged Summer inside and closed the door. "Alice," Summer began shyly, "Um, I was wondering, why are there so many chairs out there?" Alice grinned, "Because the Denalis and a lot of Quileute's are coming." Summer blinked, "So many people?" "You'll be fine, sweets. What's going to happen? You and Jake will mess up the kiss or something?" She teased. Summer eyed her sister playfully, "You never know. After all, you believe in bad luck." Alice glanced at the nearest clock, then outside, "Seems everyone's getting here on time. Carlisle's talking to the minister, the small band I hired is here—" "You did what?" Summer was shocked. Alice just shrugged, "I hired a band since Edward can't play the piano. No biggie. Jake's out there with the guys, the wolf pack is here, so are the majority of their families and friends, but where are the…OH! There they are! It's Tanya and her coven. Wow, Jake actually cleans up very nicely." Summer furrowed her eyebrows, "What do you mean? He always looks attractive." "Eh," Alice cocked her head to the side, "he seems that way to you because you're in love." Summer rolled her eyes, "Doubt that." Approximately five minutes later, the Cullens strolled in. Esme sat next to Summer on the couch, a flowing cathedral veil on her arm and a square box in her hands, "I picked this out especially for you, dearest." She smiled at her adopted daughter, "I managed to get the date engraved on it, as well as a little note from your father and I." Esme lifted the lid and grasped the beautiful tiara hidden inside the box. It was silver, plated with diamonds, and studded with saltwater pearls. "Esme, it's beautiful." Summer whispered. Esme tucked the tiara and veil snuggly on top of Summer's styled hair, "Perfectly picturesque." Summer hugged her loving mother, "Thank you so much." "It's no trouble at all, dear. I wanted to do this for you." Carlisle placed his hands on Summer's upper arms, "Ready whenever you are, sweetheart." Esme took Anakin from Summer and linked with the lineup Alice created. Alice gave Summer a final kiss on the cheek and handed her a bouquet of daisies, lilacs, and lilies.

Summer grasped Carlisle's outstretched hand and stood behind Jasper and Alice, the last bridesmaid and groomsman couple. The melodious wedding march began, and Summer involuntarily squeezed her father's hand. "No need to be anxious, honey." Carlisle soothed, "You've been in front of many larger crowds than this." Summer laughed nervously, "True. I guess it's just a reflex when you're in a wedding gown and hear Pachelbel's Canon in D begin." Carlisle smiled, "I never thought I'd see this day. In fact, the thought of you joining our family had never crossed my mind. To have you as my daughter and walk you down the aisle is one of the greatest privileges I could ever receive. I count you and this entire day a blessing to me, Summer." Summer felt the tears welling up in her eyes. She rested her head on Carlisle's chest, "I love you, father. You always know what to say." "I love you, too, angel." Finally, it was Summer and Carlisle's turn to make their way down the aisle. Everyone stood, all admiring Summer's amazingly radiant beauty. Carlisle took the first step, guiding Summer by the arm. Summer held on tightly to her father's arm as she took one shy glance at Jake, who was standing at the front looking like the most handsome man Summer ever laid eyes on. He never failed to take her breath away, and vice versa. When she glanced up at Jake, he was looking directly at her, still amazed that such a glittering angel fell in love with him. They reached the end of the aisle, Carlisle flipped away Summer's veil and kissed her forehead, handing her over to Jake. Jake took her hand, his affectionately gaze never leaving her face. He looked incredibly handsome to Summer. She believed his sharp black suit didn't do him any justice, no matter how expensive it was.

The I do's came along quite quickly for the passionately in love couple, and everyone was awed by baby ring bearer Anakin as Esme carried him gracefully. Engraved along their rings was the statement, "Our two hearts are forever bonded as one. My angel, you brought life to my death." The saying on their rings was entirely true. Jake and Summer's love was unearthly, eternal, and, above all, supernatural. It was a fire that would and could never be quenched silent. Their bonded hearts leaped for joy when they heard the minister say, "I now pronounce you husband and wife." Jake wrapped his arms around petite Summer, and kissed her like it was their last moment to live. It was beautiful enough to force tears in every pair of eyes. This was evidently no ordinary love. The afternoon was filled with laughs, congratulations, hugs, and kisses. The newlyweds were the first to dance together. They forgot the world around them, and simply focused on each other. When they finally got a moment alone, Alice happily interrupted, "Guess where you're going!" Summer giggled, "Not a clue, Alice. Where?" Alice handed over a sealed envelope, "Open it and see!" Summer tore open the envelope and took out two plane tickets with a hotel confirmation number on a piece of copy paper. She and Jake stared wide-eyed at one another, "Wow." Jake said beneath his breath. "It's two tickets to Maui. You guys will be staying there for five days in the presidential suite of the absolute BEST hotel there!" Summer's jaw hung open, "You're joking. Alice…you spent all this money on us, and what about the kids?" Alice shook her head sadly, "Chloe will totally understand, and Anakin is such a well-behaved baby boy. You guys deserve a real honeymoon, so here it is. My personal gift to you." "This is all extremely thoughtful of you, Alice," Jake smiled at her, "Thank you." Summer gratefully embraced Alice, "Words can't express how much you mean to me, Alice, and that's not because you took it upon yourself to make this the happiest day of our lives." Alice returned Summer's embrace, "Summer, I wanted to do all this for you, because my love for you is as big as the sky. I'm so happy you're my sister." Alice left the couple in peaceful silence. Jake stroked back Summer's curls, "If this is a dream, and I'm highly convinced that it is, I hope I never wake up soon." Summer took his face in her delicate hands, "This is no dream, love, but it's a dream come true." "Are you sure about that, babe? Jake questioned her jokingly, "because if this is real, then how on earth did I get such a beauty to say yes to marrying a guy like me?" Summer arched an eyebrow, "Because, from the moment I met you, I knew you were my long lost love." She kissed him sweetly, until she realized what time it was. "Drat, sweetie we need to get going. It's already 5:30, and this flight leaves in an hour." "True, honey." He helped her off the couch, "Need some helping taking that dress off?" He winked at her mischievously. She giggled and ran her finger through his hair, "I hear Alice coming, so I think I can manage." Jake faked his disappointment. "C'mon, sweets!" Alice once again lugged Summer up the stairs and into the bathroom. She placed the gown back into the dress bag while Summer green, multicolored maxi dress. She kept her hair pinned loosely for the sake of it. Alice packed Summer's suitcase ahead of time, and Jake's stuff was taken care of too.

Summer grabbed her things and made her way back down the steps next to Alice. Everyone gathered inside and outside the door to wave goodbye to the couple. Edward and Bella offered to drop off Jake and Summer at the airport. Edward took Summer's things and loaded it into the car. She hugged her children and family members. Fortunately, the kids remained happy and carefree, despite their parents leaving for a week. She and Jake sauntered out the house, hand in hand and intoxicated by love for each other. Their loved ones called out their final goodbyes to them. They were almost to the car, until Jake defensively pulled Summer as closely as possible towards him. Jake didn't have to explain his sudden defensive position over Summer, because she already detected what he smelled. It was two familiar scents coming from about five hundred feet away from the Cullens' home. Summer buried her face in Jake's chest, "This can't be happening. Not today. What do they want now?" He caressed her back, "It'll be okay, love. They won't hurt you or our children." Carlisle and Edward were the first to take stances next to the couple. They didn't want to make a scene while the Quileute folk were still around, so they pretended to talk to Jake and Summer about something important that recently popped up. "It's Caius and Marcus." Carlisle remarked, looking in scents' direction. Edward growled lowly, "Yes, and they've come to make a proposition over Aro's death."


	25. Eternally Faithless, Forever Hopeful

**Cold Roses**

Eternally Faithless

"Are there any other reasons as to why they're here, Edward?" Carlisle inquired hastily. "No," Edward replied, slightly taken aback, "They don't even care to see whether Bella's an immortal yet or not. Actually, they want us to come to them." Carlisle's mouth tightened into a hard line, "That's odd. I'll go see what they want." Summer pulled him back by the arm, "No, Carlisle. This obviously involves me. I'm coming with you." Jake and Edward looked at each other and then to Carlisle, "We'll come, too." Jake insisted. Summer wanted to oppose, but it was too late. They walked over to a thick hedge of trees, hoping a "surprise" wasn't waiting to attack them. Carlisle slowly rounded a large tree trunk, and there stood Caius and Marcus. "Hello, Carlisle," Caius began, deceivingly friendly, "wonderful to Edward picked up our mental notes." Everyone retained their silence, simply glowering at the Volturi elders. "We want no more trouble, Caius," Carlisle warned, "and, at the moment, you're interrupting a very important day." Caius nodded, "We know. Congratulations, Summer and Jacob. We'll keep this short and to the point." There was a heavy silence until Caius started his explanation, "As you all know, Aro is gone, and his death has left our clan in distraught. We knew you would have punished him, but we had no idea you were going to take such drastic measures. Summer, as fulfillment of Aro's desires, we ask you for your newborn. We'll raise the child the way Aro intended, and it will eventually claim Aro's place as head elder." Summer clenched her teeth. The Volturi wasn't about to ruin the rest of her life, "What? Caius…do you realize how idiotic you sound? Make yourself or Marcus head elder! Aro is dead, and Jake is now the father of my children. Anakin isn't coming with you. Head back to Volterra and whine about it if you want, but you'll never lay a hand on my kids!"

Caius laughed, "You think I was making a plea? No, no, no." His disposition became hostile, "It was a demand. We'll see to it that Anakin lives up to the meaning of his name." Carlisle lifted his hand to silence the ensuing chaos, "Caius, you have no right to come to our home and treat my family in this manner. We will not hand over Anakin. We'll strike a compromise instead." Caius grunted, "Very well. What do YOU propose, old friend?" Summer used her shield to convey her thoughts to Carlisle, "Any alternative is going to take my baby away from me, Carlisle. I can't do that." "I know, dearest," He replied, "but we must think of something that will make the Volturi believe they have a say in Anakin's future." "How?" Carlisle paused for a moment, "When Anakin is eighteen years of age, we explain the Volturi clan to him, take him to spend a week with them, and allow him to decided if he'd like to stay in Volterra and rule over the Volturi."

Summer's heart broke in two. It was the most agreeable way to mold Anakin's future, but she way risking the chance of growing up her son without Volturi influence. She didn't reply orally to Carlisle. She merely nodded inertly. Carlisle explained the idea to Caius, "So, do you agree to this?" Caius glanced at Marcus, "Yes, we do. Just be certain you do not fill the boy's head with horrible thoughts of us. "Yes, master." Summer muttered through her teeth. Caius and Marcus bowed their heads. "See you in a few years, if you keep out of trouble." Marcus warned. The elders left, sure not to disturb the Cullens' peace for a while. "Come," Edward beckoned to Jake and Summer, trying to replace the happiness, "We need to hurry if we're going to make it on time to the airport. Alice won't be pleased to hear you've missed the flight." Summer walked alongside Jacob mutely. The car ride was peaceful and quiet, despite the upsetting emotions infusing the air. Summer hugged Edward and Bella, "Take care, sweeties."

The airport was unusually empty, so baggage and security check was a breeze. The couple only talked about the good times of the day, steering clear of any distressing conversations. Summer fell asleep in Jake's arms on the plane. His warmth was soothing, temporarily easing her thoughts. Landing and riding over to the hotel flew by all too soon. This was not how she envisioned her honeymoon. They checked in and followed the bellman up to the twenty-first floor. Jake pulled out a few singles from his wallet and handed it to the young man, "Thanks." Summer unlocked the door and flipped on the light switch, "Wow…this room is huge. There's a living room and a full-sized kitchen. Who needs that much space on a vacation, though?" Jake chuckled lowly, "That's the most emotion you've shown in hours, love." She set her bag down in the bedroom and stepped out onto the spacious patio overlooking the beach. It was a childish thought, but the strong night wind dancing through her hair made her wish she could fly away from it all. Jake walked up to her slowly and embraced her from behind, "Why are you so sad, honey?" He whispered softly, "We're still Anakin's parents, and we're still going to raise him. It's already evident his young love for you is unbreakable. He'll never leave his family to control a gang of ruthless vampires. Have faith, sweetheart."

Faith…faith was always the thing lacking most from Summer's heart. She had little faith in everything, including herself. The question "what could faith do?" lurked through her mind her whole life, beginning with the death of her parents. She'd admit she was blessed in some cases, but all her life, the bad outweighed the good. That was something Jake and the Cullens could not change; something that could lead to her ultimate downfall…because she was a faithless person. She leaned back her head and gazed into Jake's worried eyes, "I have faith, sweets," she lied, "and I'm not about to let the Volturi ruin our life together." Jake's fingers played with Summer' bouncy curls, "We're a team now, love. You don't have to face anything alone, counting the Volturi." She was faithless, but thank God Jake restored a small ray of hope in her darkened heart. Summer smoothed her husband's cheek with her thumb, wrapping her arms around his neck. She faintly smiled and intertwined her soft lips with his. She locked the doors and gently pushed him onto the bed. It was her wedding night, and she was going to make the most of it with Jake. Worry was going to stay out of her head for the remainder of her honeymoon. Although the newlywed couple refused to take note of them, many lethal dangers still lurked along the horizon. As Caius once pointed out so very sternly, The Volturi was not the forgiving type. The wise Edmund Burke put it so well; the only thing necessary for the triumph of evil is for good men to do nothing.


	26. Haunted

**_Eighteen Years Later..._**

Rain drizzled lightly outside, creating a tapping noise on the window sills of the Blacks' residence. It was not, however, Billy and Jake's home, but Summer and Jake's home. After their honeymoon, they took up residence in a moderately sized home in La Push. Every so often, the family would take some time to see the Cullens, as well as Jake's dad; he adored his little grandkids. Well, actually, the kids weren't so little any longer. Chloe, who was now 21, was advancing in her double-minor at a nearby university, while Anakin was 18 and about to graduate as valedictorian of his class. There were two more kids, though: Aidan and Caleb. These boys were twins born to Jake and Summer after two years of marriage. It had been eighteen years of marriage now, and the boys were a couple of wild teenaged crossovers. Aiden and Caleb had only recently found out that they could shift-shape into werewolves like their father, but they lived off of animal blood like their mother; they were truly intriguing hybrids.

The rain continued to pour at a heavier rate by the minute. Aiden and Caleb swiftly ran into the house to avoid being lectured by Summer and possibly Jake, too. Anakin was playing chess on his laptop while lounging on a long, red sofa in the neatly organized and well-decorated parlor of the house. Chloe was studying for her semester finals because Summer told her to never "wing" a test, even though she was more than capable of doing so. Jake and Summer were in the dining room budgeting their funds. Over the past eighteen years, Jake had managed to gain a college degree and become a part-time construction contractor. Summer also achieved fulfilling success in her career endeavors; she was now an assault lawyer for battered women. Combined, this pair was perfectly capable of providing for themselves and their children, and, for the most part, the couple made great parents, but they also had to set down the law at some point in time.

"Aiden? Caleb?" Summer's aggravated tone echoed through the house. Aiden and Caleb stopped dead in their tracks. If your mom was half-vampire, you knew that tiptoeing didn't help your cause at all. "Yeah, mom?" Caleb answered nervously. Summer gracefully walked over to the staircase and placed a delicate hand on the railing. She was dressed in a floral blue sundress and wore her flowing hair in two French braids. Her stunning wedding ring sparkled off her perfect porcelain skin. Summer looked up to stare straight at her Aiden and Caleb. Her eyes expressed great disappointment, "Boys, what did I tell you all about staying out late after school? You all are dripping wet because you paid no attention to the weather outside. The carpet you all are standing on was not an easy check to write, you know." Summer always played the finances card on them, even though finances were never an actual concern.

Aiden stared down at his soaked feet, "Mom, we're really sorry. We didn't mean it. You know how it is when you get—" "Caught up with girls?" Summer interrupted casually. The twins blushed. The "girls" weren't girlfriends, nor were they "imprintees." All the girls loved Aiden and Caleb, primarily because they were blessed with good looks and superhuman strength. It was just so hard for them to ignore all the attention they received from the girls at school. "Mom," Caleb whined, "we're sixteen." "Exactly," Summer nodded in affirmation, "thus proving my point: you all are immature and naïve." The boys rolled their eyes, but regretted reacting so soon after. Summer raised an eyebrow, "I don't like sarcasm, and I especially don't like the eye-rolling gig. Go upstairs and change, then do your homework. Don't disturb your sister, please. She's studying for her upcoming exams, and I expect you all to do the same. Don't forget, next week is the week of your final examinations, and I at least want you all to look over your review sheets, rather than take ungrateful advantage over your abilities." Aiden and Caleb mournfully trudged up the steps.

"Oh, by the way," Summer turned around and added, "you all are grounded for three days." Their jaws dropped, "What? Why? But…" "You heard her, fellas," Jake said as he walked to Summer's side, "you all have been coming home much to late lately, and you have paid no attention to our requests, so you guys will just need to learn the hard way." The boys pouted, "Fine." Aiden mumbled. Caleb nodded in agreement. They made their way into their room and shut the door. Summer sighed, "They just never like to listen, do they?" Jake kissed her forehead and tilted her chin upward, "They're teenage boys, sweetheart. Would you really expect anything less?" She smirked, "Yes, because Ani never disobeyed the way they do." Anakin looked up from his chess game and smiled, "Probably because I don't have dad's genetic make-up." Summer had told Anakin that Jake wasn't his biological father, but she had never mentioned Aro specifically, nor had she mentioned the Volturi clan. Jake laughed, "I agree, son. Us wolves aren't nearly as good tempered and obedient as you vampires." He was obviously joking. Summer playfully pushed Jake, "Got that right, darling. We know good advice when we hear it. Of course, whoever advised vampires to drink human blood deserves to be mauled apart."

All three of them laughed, but Summer's mind involuntarily returned to thoughts about the Volturi and what Caius and Marcus told her to do when Ani turned eighteen. They specifically struck a deal on the subject. She and Jake would tell Ani about his deceased father, Aro, and his connection with the Volturi clan. Then, she and Jake would spend a week in Volterra with Ani and the Volturi. After that week, Ani would decide whether or not he would like to assume Aro's former role in the clan. Summer's heart ached. It was the worst compromise she had ever agreed to. Jake smoothed back her braids and stared at her lovingly in the eyes, "What's wrong?" Summer rested her head on his chest and embraced him affectionately. It was her silent way of telling him what she was thinking.

Before long, Jake caught on. Summer wrapped her shield around the two of them to mentally converse with Jake. "When should we tell him?" Summer asked; fear infused every one of her words. Jake bit his lip in thought, "They said that we had to tell him when he turns eighteen. It's already been a few months after his eighteenth birthday. If we don't tell him soon, they may feel the need to take 'drastic measures.'" Jake growled internally at the thought. He remembered all the trouble the Volturi had caused when he imprinted on Summer. He learned not to underestimate them, because they would fight until they received what they want. Thankfully, Jake was also a fighter, and he didn't give up on rescuing Summer from Aro. He dearly wanted to fight the Volturi for trying to take away his son now, but he wasn't capable to do so because of the lives he might risk. It was uncertain what drastic measures the Volturi might take if he harassed them again.

"Jake?" Summer called him out of his whirlwind thoughts. "Sorry," Jake hugged her and tried to smile, "Honey, I think we should tell him after next week, so we'll be able to escort him to Volterra the week we tell him." Summer didn't want to seem disappointed, but she was. Must they tell him so soon? She wanted more time to spend with her little Ani before potentially giving him away to a pack of merciless brutes. "Okay," Summer sighed and retracted her shield and began to walk into the kitchen. Jake caught her by the hand and pulled her close to him once more. He cuddled her closely, "We won't need to say goodbye to anyone, especially our Anakin," He whispered. Summer hung onto Jake's neck and stood on her toes to kiss his warm cheek. He took her face into one of his hands and caressed her skin. Slowly, he leaned in closer to Summer. He passionately fondled her lips with his. Summer giggled with content. That giggle always got him, even after eighteen years of marriage. Jake smiled from ear to ear and laughed along with his gorgeous wife. He loved her more than he could ever love himself. Jake couldn't bear to think about anything happening to her that would keep her away from him.

Suddenly, something interrupted Jake and Summer's romantic moment. There was a knock at the door. Summer unwillingly broke away from Jake's tight embrace, "I'll be right back, love." Jake watched as Summer walked toward the front door in the main hallway. They already knew who was waiting outside. Summer opened the door and gave a dazzling smile to the pack of guys standing in front of her, "Hey guys! Come on in." Sam, Quil, Embry, and Paul greeted Summer with hugs. "We just dropped by to discuss a few minor things with Jake, Summer," Paul informed, "I hope we didn't interrupt anything." Summer laughed, "Since when do we care if you all interrupt us? It's no trouble at all, guys. Make yourselves at home, because it partly is your home. Jake, I'm going to get the mail." "Alright, love." Jake called from the back of the house. Summer stepped out into the inviting sunshine and breathed in the summer breeze. The tall green oaks swayed in the wind as the soft clouds eased their way across the glistening blue sky. Today was the picturesque summer day.

Summer walked down the long, curved driveway until she reached a black and red mailbox. She opened it up and took out the mail. She flipped through the bill until a mysterious package caught her attention. The cardboard box was about six inches and length and barely two inches wide. Summer closely examined its exterior. There was no return address on it. Quickly, she carelessly dropped the letters onto the pavement and clawed open the box. She gasped aloud when she finally opened it. She let the box fall from her trembling hands. It hit the ground with a light clatter. The top flaps of the box flew open and revealed two layers of white tissue paper covering something small and gold. It was the diamond-encrusted, heart-shaped locket that Aro had given to Summer before they were married. Summer stifled a scream with her hand and cautiously bent down to inspect the remainder of the box. Her face was evidently panic stricken. She felt around the inside of the cardboard until she caught hold of a small index card. She removed the card and secured it as tightly as she could in her shaking hand. A short word message was written in stunning calligraphy on the piece of paper: "Forty-eight hours. We're expecting you." Summer breathed heavily. She gathered the box, the locket, and the mail in a messy fashion. She burst through the front door with incredible agility.

Anakin looked up at her in confusion. He walked over to the living room where his dad and the guys were talking. Summer rushed in and handed Jake the card. He stared at it, puzzled, "What is it, Summer? You look nervous, honey. Sit down." He gestured to the empty seat next to him. Summer sat, but she was still restless, "Please read it Jake." Jake read the short message, anger welling up within him. Summer explained how she received the note. The pack looked at each other in speculation. They were all wondering the same thing: was this a threat? It was impossible to tell by the message itself, but everyone knew who most likely sent the message. Summer quietly placed the shimmering pendant in Jake's palm. He stared at it in disgust. He had seen it before, when he first met Summer. He knew who gave it to her, also. He instinctively crushed the piece of jewelry with his hand. Summer looked at all the faces in the room, including her son. He was standing in silence as he watched havoc ensue, but he had no clue what was going on. Summer walked over to him and gave him a loving motherly squeeze. He rested his head on her shoulder. "Jake," she addressed without looking at him, "it's time. We can't risk this any longer." The sorrow in her voice rang through the stiff air. "We'll let the Cullens know." Sam assured her. Jake stood and embraced both his wife and son. Jake and Summer had to wonder about the future; which path would their son choose, and would they be able to convince him not to take his rightful place in the Volturi?


	27. Corruption of the Innocent

Anakin was an incredibly gifted vampire, just like his mother and deceased biological father. As a shield, he could heal, stun, and "mind roll," but he was unable to read thoughts. He was baffled as to why his parents were acting so odd lately. Summer seemed out of sorts, and Jake seemed highly infuriated at something or someone. Thankfully, his sister and younger brothers were still going about their lives in a normal fashion. Still, Anakin couldn't divert his confusion. He knew something was up because Sam and the guys had left early to inform the Cullens about a mysterious package that his parents received in the mail. Anakin also observed that the package did not have a return address on it. Being the brilliant logician that he is, Anakin desperately desired to know just what was taking place. "Come and sit, dear." Summer called to Anakin from the dining room. Jake sat next to her, his eyebrows furrowed. Anakin cautiously took a seat in front of his mom and dad.

Jake began the long-awaited conversation first, "Anakin, son, we know that all this ruckus must be pretty confusing for you, so we've decided to explain everything to you now, rather than wait to do it later like we had planned. Desperate times call for desperate measures." Summer nodded in affirmation, "Your father is correct, darling. There is much that we must explain to you." Anakin ran a hand through his supple black hair and anxiously gazed into their eyes, "Please mom and dad, tell me. What could possibly have you all in such distraught? I thought that there was virtually nothing a vampire and werewolf couldn't handle together?" Jake and Summer stared at each other with widened eyes. The news would definitely be much more of a shock to Anakin than they had expected. Summer ventured on to tell Anakin about the Volturi and her connections with the former head elder, Aro. She explained her relationship with Aro and her reasons behind running away with Chloe. She also explained the situations leading up to her pregnancy with Anakin. Throughout the conversation, Anakin sat as still as a rock, but his facial expression grew in sternness. He shifted his gaze from his parents to the table.

When Summer retold the story of Aro's death, Jake was positive that he saw Anakin cringe. He felt sorry for him. What must it be like to find out all of this at eighteen years of age? Jake was sure that it wasn't pleasant. He wondered how Anakin's love for him would change after this talk. Finally, Summer explained their run-in with Caius and Marcus at her wedding. She unveiled the compromise that she had made with them concerning Anakin's future. Anakin did nothing but stare at the table with a grim expression. When Summer finished her twenty-minute long explanation, a heavy silence fell upon the room; even a normal human could have heard a pin drop if they were present. Jake felt the need to comfort his son, "Ani? Surely you must have something to say about all this." Anakin remained dead silent. Summer shifted uneasily in her chair, "Ani, what's wrong? We've told you everything." After a long minute, Anakin spoke in a hushed tone, "Yes, you told me, but that is not the disturbing part of it all." Jake gave Summer's hand a gentle squeeze. Her eyes were glued on Anakin and his obvious displeasure. His golden eyes blazed with rising anger.

Anakin gave Summer a cold, harsh stare that stabbed her heart like a double-edged sword, "Ani," she whispered as she fought back a tear, "what have we done to offend you?" "How can I trust you, mother? How is it possible to grow up and become an adult without realizing that your selfish parents were lying to you your entire life? Why, I must be the greatest fool on earth!" "Anakin," Jake pleaded, "we lied to protect you." "Protect me from what exactly? My true father's power? You all speak about the Volturi through a biased perspective. Why should I even attempt to listen to you? You all just don't want me to assume my father's responsibility in the Volturi clan because they're your alleged enemies!" Summer shook her head sadly, "Anakin Black, what is wrong with you? This is such childish behavior for you." Anakin growled lowly, "It's childish to be upset at lying parents who kept such a secret hidden for all these years? You are highly mistaken, mother. It is you and dad who are acting childish."

Anakin got up to leave, but Jake caught him by the shoulder, "Young man, we are not finished here." "True," Anakin agreed and sat back down, "there is one more thing. When will we be leaving for Volterra?" Summer's gaze fell in defeat, "6AM tomorrow morning. Be sure to pack enough for a full seven days." Anakin nodded in response. Summer guardedly caressed her son's cold arm, "Little Ani, is there something else that has angered you, or are you truly this infuriated with us for not telling you about all this sooner?" Anakin contemplated for a while. Jake placed his balmy hand on Anakin's back and kissed the top of his head, "Tell us, Anakin. We honestly never want to hurt you, son. Surely you ought to know that." Anakin tried to maintain composure, but he clenched his teeth instead, "Even though father was a bad guy, I don't think it was right of you all to kill him. The thought of killing him should never have appealed to you so strongly. No one deserves death without proper questioning. Maybe he was just a messed up guy." He balled his fists, "Now you'll never know because he's gone forever, without at least knowing my name." Anakin stood lithely and strolled up the staircase towards his room. He slammed the door shut and locked it. Summer buried her face in her icy hands.

Jake leaned in to hold her. He tried his best to calm Summer, "Everything will work out for the best, love." Summer didn't look up at him, "At this rate, he won't need a chance to think twice about becoming a miniature Aro, sweetheart. Who would have guessed that sweet little Ani would think that his monstrous father didn't deserve death?" Jake helplessly stared up at the ceiling, "Well, he hates our guts at the moment, so there's not much we can do to convince him otherwise right now." "I wish we didn't need to go to Volterra tomorrow. Ugh, this situation couldn't possible get any worse." Jake leaned down and gave her a long kiss on the forehead, "Be calm, babe. I will find a way to change his mind in Volterra. I promised to save you from Aro, didn't I? Well, I promise that Anakin will not become head elder. You just need to trust me, Summer." Summer returned his kiss, "I trust you with all of my heart, honey, and I know that if we do not leave for Volterra by the morning, we will be jeopardizing the lives of everyone we know and love. But still, the very thought of Anakin allying with the Volturi sickens me. Soon, he may be the enemy we thought we defeated when we killed Aro, only much, much worse." Jake tightened his embrace around Summer. Suppose she was right? If things did come to that, would he and Summer be forced to sacrifice themselves in order to tame their wayward son? After all, Anakin's resentment was mainly focused on them. All Anakin needed now was Aro's bloodlust, and who would be more capable of training him to be like Aro than the conspiring Volturi clan?


	28. What Hurts the Most

The morning reached all too soon for the Blacks. Summer forced whatever last minute items she could into her suitcase, and Jake was discussing extra responsibilities with Chloe downstairs. "Chloe," Jake gave her solemn, fatherly look, "handling sixteen year old twin boys is not an easy task, so if you must for any reason whatsoever, please give your mother and I a call." Chloe casually flipped back her dazzling black hair and stared her dad in the eye, returning his serious look as best as she could, "Daddy," she tried hard not to laugh, "the twins and I will be absolutely fine. Quit worrying! Goodness, although I am technically eighteen, I actually am twenty one. I can totally handle my two younger brothers. I'll be the sweetest, strictest sis you all have ever known." Jake smirked and patted her hand, "I wasn't worried about you, honey. I was worried about Aiden and Caleb having to put up with a warden like you." Chloe's jaw dropped, "Well, I never! We'll see who the real warden is when y'all get back, dad!" They laughed.

Aidan and Caleb couldn't help but overhearing the conversation. They came running down the staircase and into the living room where their sister and dad were. "Wait, dad!" Aidan exclaimed in exasperation, "you can't leave us here alone with _her_! By the time you come back home, we'll be missing without a trace!" Jake tightened his lips and raised an eyebrow at his boys, "Well, you are certainly not coming with us, and I am not giving the Cullens the dreadful task of caring for you while we're gone, so your kind and considerate big sister will be taking care of you. I leave you guys in her capable hands." Caleb rolled his eyes out of habit, "You mean her perfectly evil hands," he mumbled. Unexpectedly, he looked up only to find his sister smiling deviously at him. He forced a loud gulp. What a week it would be for them. Jake rose from the armchair he was seated in, "I'm going to check on your mother and Anakin. Chloe will fix something up for breakfast. DO NOT let me hear any whining, understood?" The boys had to fight the urge to salute to Jake like soldiers at a boot camp, "Whatever, dad." Jake paused in the doorway and slightly glanced over his shoulder, "Excuse me?" "Uh…um…yes, dad." Jake smiled, "Good dogs." He and Chloe chuckled while Aidan and Caleb groaned in humiliation.

As Jake passed Anakin's bedroom, the door opened and out walked Anakin with one piece of luggage in his left hand. In the other hand, he carried a small brown notebook. Anakin paused, "Why are you studying me like that?" Jake pointed to Anakin's luggage, "Is that all you're carrying with you, son?" Anakin fought back a snarl. He was not happy with Jake calling him his "son." He wondered why it did not bother him before. It was most probably because he now knew the full story behind his Aro's death. "Yes," Anakin replied coldly, "what is it to you? I have enough for seven days. It's none of your business what I choose to carry." He began walking down the staircase when Jake called out to him, "Anakin, you know better than to speak to me that way." Anakin stopped and smiled to himself. He didn't turn to look Jake in the eyes, "I knew better when I thought I had a reason to respect you. Now, you're just an unjust murderer." Anakin's brash words cut through Jake's heart with astounding ferocity, the same way Anakin's reaction the night before had affected Summer. Jake's footsteps became heavier as he approached the bedroom down the hall. He opened up the door and found Summer hustling with incredible speed to get some last minute packing done.

Summer seemed so out of energy. Jake knew that she spent no time sleeping last night because of the incident. She stuffed a toiletries bag into her luggage and then zipped it shut in a matter of seconds. She sat on the edge of the bed and sighed with relief, "Finally. Even when you're half-vampire, you can never stop packing." Jake smiled and took a seat next to her. He put his arm around her and whispered softly in her ear, "Things are going to work out the way we want them to. Don't be stressed, love. Please?" Summer rested her head on Jake's shoulder, "I'm trying, darling. It's just…well…I love all of our children so much. What will we do if…" Her voice trailed off. Jake surprised her with a gentle kiss, "Don't worry your pretty self about a thing. Anakin is still our compassionate, devoted son. He's just confused." Summer bit her lip, "I hope you're right."

Jake, Summer, and Anakin said their last goodbyes to Chloe and the twins; the pack would've been there if they hadn't had guard duty that morning. On the way to the airport, Jake stopped off at Billy's home to say a quick goodbye to his dad; Billy was delighted to see them all, but he too was disheartened when he realized the change in Anakin's behavior. After the visit, they gathered back into the car and Jake sped down the highway. He followed the off-ramp that led to the nearest international airport. He left their car with the airport's rental company and the three of them strolled into the baggage check area. All the while, Anakin had remained silent and somber. Jake and Summer simply stared at each other, silently wondering what could be done to change his mood. After their bags had been checked in, they made their way through security and finally boarded the airplane after a long and awkward hour. Anakin had still not said one word. With each passing moment, Summer found it hard to fight back the desire to slowly and painfully destroy the Volturi. Thoughts of torturing them rolled over and again in her head. While on the plane, Jake took her hand in his and stroked it tenderly. Thanks to Jake, Summer was temporarily able to calm her anger and sadness. They arrived in Volterra after six in the evening. They gathered their bags and Jake tried to stop a taxi on the bustling Italian street. Still, Anakin had said nothing; all he did was write in his notebook. Summer wished she could read his mind, but his shield was much too powerful for her to accomplish that.

Jake, Summer, and Anakin pushed their luggage into the taxi's trunk and huddled into the car. The weather was frightfully chilly that evening, but it obviously bothered neither of them. Summer took in the gorgeous Italian scenery as they whizzed pass some of the local tourist attractions on their way to Volterra. She recalled the time when she and Aro visited one of the largest parks in Italy together at two in the morning; it was the only the time the park was rarely busy with different people of different ages. That was the night he proposed to her. Fortunately Summer didn't miss Aro at all. In fact, she never accused herself for not thinking about him from time to time. He was so revolting. Everything about him that once drew her so passionately to him had vanished. Why would she even think twice about a man like Aro when she was married to her Prince Charming, Jake? If only Anakin could realize how repulsive his father truly was. Only then would he appreciate Jake to the fullest extent. The cab stopped in front of a large brass gate, "We're here." The driver informed. Jake took thirty Euros out of his wallet and handed it to the driver, "Keep the change." The driver's eyes widened in disbelief, "But this is…" Jake smiled and patted the man on the shoulder, "It was a smooth ride. You earned it." The man shook Jake's hand in gratitude, "Thank you, sir." "You're very welcome."

As expected, the streets in this part of Volterra were empty at this hour in the night, so the Volturi clan would often come out to enjoy some cool night air. However, that was not the reason the elders had gathered outside tonight. When the taxi sped away, Jane, Caius, and Marcus stepped out of the shadows. They put on their most alluring smiles and walked at a human pace toward the family. Jake and Summer grimaced, but all Anakin could do was stare. Their red eyes were so unlike what he was accustomed to seeing around vampires. His gaze was particularly focused on Jane. She was so unorthodoxly beautiful. Her angelic golden hair added the perfect amount of contrast to her mischievous temperament. Anakin was smitten by her façade. Summer picked up on his emotions. She could barely believe that Anakin would be attracted to Jane in any way possible. This certainly did not bode well for her and Jake.

"Hello again, Jacob and Summer." Marcus greeted them with a feigned grin, "How wonderful it is to see you all again, like we had planned. And look at this handsome young gentleman." Anakin cordially shook hands with Marcus and Caius. Jane stayed her distance, but, according to Summer, she was not and had not been thinking any particular thoughts about Anakin. "He has grown into such a lad." Marcus continued, "He most definitely takes after his father, Aro." Summer smothered an agitated growl. Jake wrapped one arm around her waist as a reminder that she should remain tranquil. "Well," Caius interrupted, glaring at no one other than Summer, "why don't we show the boy inside, where he'll be spending the next week with us?" "Certainly." Marcus agreed. Summer rushed to hug her son one last time, "Ani, I will miss you dearly. Please, return to us safely." Shockingly, he returned her embrace, "I will, mom." Summer felt a bit of relief after not hearing her son's voice for hours since their argument. Jake cautiously approached Anakin. Anakin turned to face him. Although Anakin said nothing, he did smile at Jake, which was something Jake hadn't expected. He gave Anakin a big hug. He didn't want to let his son run off with these careless vampires for a week, but he had absolutely no control over the situation. After a minute, he regretfully let his son go.

Together, Jake and Summer watched Jane, Caius, and Marcus retreat back into the Volturi's hideaway through the gate, but before they were completely out of sight, Summer's anger got the best of her. She broke away from Jake's hold and rushed up to Caius, grabbing his neck vehemently. She growled lowly, "If you all do ANYTHING to hurt him, or if you all tell him ANY lies, or if you all so much as let him smell a whiff of human blood, the entire Volturi will not only be answering to the Cullens and us; you will be answering to many highly trained vampires, and when I see my son again, as I am sure I will because of what we have agreed to concerning his fate, I will know EVERYTHING that he has been exposed to. If I catch any of you jeopardizing his morals or his safety, I will come at you with more force than when we killed Aro." For the first time in her life, Summer witnessed true fear in Caius prideful eyes. Now she felt more certain the Volturi would realize that she and Jake were not to be trifled with. Unwillingly, she let Caius go, and, without pause, he was the last to run through the gate. He locked it securely, as if he hoped it would keep Summer out permanently. Jake playfully embraced her from behind, "I always knew I married a fighter. That's my girl." Summer held onto Jake's hands while he hugged her firmly by the waist. Now they'd just need to wait and see if her intervention would cause more good than harm, and with the Volturi, it was virtually impossible to guess the outcome.


	29. A Paradise Lost

Jake and Summer walked down the dimly lit street hand in hand. Summer tried to think positive thoughts.

What had she done? She couldn't believe that it was this painful to part with Anakin for a mere seven days. Her agreement with Marcus and Caius didn't specifically state that she wasn't allowed to see her son during that time, so maybe they would let her visit, right?

"Oh," Summer thought to herself, "this is quite hopeless. I just need to calm down. I have Jake with me; what more could I possibly ask for?"

Jake noticed her odd silence and glanced down at her. Summer's eyes were filled with frustration.

He stopped in front of her and bundled her in his arms. The couple remained silent, but the moment was comforting. The anxiety slowly vanished, and Summer simply focused on her charming husband and his warm embrace.

She smiled happily, "You always know what to do."

Jake smirked as he gazed into her bright, golden eyes, "It's 'cause you're the love of my life. Just because it's been eighteen years of marriage doesn't mean that I've stopped loving you as passionately as I did the moment I met you, Summer."

Summer blushed and let out a light laugh, "Passionately?"

Jake leaned in closer to her, "Yes. Passionately. Everything about you is so alluring. Your character, your strength, your intelligence, your heart," Jake twisted a strand of Summer's curls around his finger, "And, of course, your unparalleled beauty."

Summer giggled, "You know, you give me way too much credit, Jake. I'm just a simple vampire who's luck enough to be married to you."

Jake's lips nearly touched her own, "No," he whispered, "your also my perfect angel."

Jake kissed her with the same love and fervor as he did when they took their first stroll together in the forest. He and Summer enjoyed their moment alone together, because it was not a common experience for them anymore while raising kids.

After the minutes flew past, they continued walking to the small but cozy villa they had rented for their stay in Volterra; it resembled a stone cottage with numerous green vines growing up its walls. A silver gate surrounded the property. A tall, old-fashioned street lamp stood in front of the home's lovely red double-doors. Jake punched in the code for the gate. He swung the gate open and headed towards the doors with Summer at his side.

Unexpectedly, Summer skidded to a halt before they made it down the pathway that led to the villa.

Jake eyed her suspiciously. He could tell she wasn't scared; she was simply startled, "What's up, babe?"

He then picked up the familiar scents.

Jake shook his head in disbelief, "They can't possibly—"

Before he could finish his sentence, Summer grabbed his hand and rushed to the house. She knew they wouldn't need to open the door; it was already opened. She felt for the light switch on the wall and flipped it on. In front of her was the entire Cullen family, all of whom were seated with beaming smiles on their flawless faces.

Summer set her bags down and ran to hug each of them, beginning with Alice.

The house was filled with joy and laughter, "I don't understand!" Summer exclaimed, "How thoughtful of you guys to surprise us like this!"

Bella, who was now, as expected, a picturesque vampire, sprang up from her chair and gave Summer a big squeeze, "Why can't you understand that, as your family, we want to be here for you and Jake?"

Bella and Summer laughed, absolutely delighted to be in each other's company.

"Where is she?" Summer asked Bella with eager curiosity.

Bella's dazzling eyes expressed her regret, "Edward and I agreed that it would be inappropriate for Renesmee to miss a week of school."

Edward sauntered to Bella's side and reached out to give Summer a brotherly hug, "Yes, she's become somewhat lackadaisical in her studies. You all know as well as we do that it isn't proper training to let our 'unique' children take advantage of their mental abilities in such a way."

"Oh yeah," Jake added with emphasis as he gave Bella a quick embrace and shook hands with Edward, "Aidan and Caleb have been procrastinating on their homework and studying a lot. They always wait until the last minute. I'm sure sweet little Nessie isn't half as bad as them, though."

Bella laughed, "You'll be surprised, Jake. She's quite the teen."

"We've missed seeing you all." Summer added, "Aidan has been begging us to pay you all a visit. Wonder why?..."

Summer and Bella winked at each other impishly, obviously as a silent reply to the question.

Edward and Jake looked at each other in confusion.

"Care to share your thoughts?" Edward asked nonchalantly.

The girls beamed at him.

Summer gracefully faked her shock, "You mean you haven't noticed?"

The guys shook their heads. Bella and Summer giggled even more.

Bella rolled her eyes, "There seems to be some attraction between Aiden and Renesmee."

Edward's eyes bulged slightly, "What? Certainly not."

Jake gave Edward a lighthearted smack on the arm, "Hey, what's wrong with an attraction between a half-vampire and blood-drinking werewolf?"

Just asking that question felt awkward to Jake.

Edward twitched his lips. He wasn't a dad who was keen about his daughter's future love life. He especially didn't want her married, or in love, with a werewolf. It just didn't seem natural.

Edward placed a cool hand on Jake's broad shoulder,"We need to talk about this." Summer and Bella just laughed and walked away, leaving the two to discuss the future.

Carlisle and Esme approached Summer, their warm smiles glistening with joy.

"Carlisle!" Summer exclaimed as she ran into his open arms.

He gave her a big hug, "How are you, my dear? We haven't seen you all in a month or so. What have you been so busy doing?"

Summer's eyes met his paternal gaze, "Work, raising the kids, you know how it goes, Carlisle. Jake and I haven't had much time to spend with anyone lately. I guess family life is still hectic, even if you are immortal."

"Summer," Esme spoke up, "how are you feeling about this whole situation, darling? I was so worried about you and Jake…"

Summer took Esme's hands into her own and gave her a gentle peck on the cheek, "You're such a mother to me, Esme. We were a little unstable earlier, but everything has improved now that you all are here. I'm so glad you've decided to come! We would have invited you guys to come along, but…"

"Now, Summer," Carlisle pretended to scold her, "we practically do nothing at home, so I don't see how you could think that way."

Summer chuckled half-heartedly, "Sure, Carlisle," she winked, "I'll keep that in mind next time we need a break from the twins."

He kissed the top of her head, "Of course. We all love those boys of yours. After all, they are our 'grandchildren,' right?"

"SUMMER!" Alice interrupted, as usual.

She pulled her away from Carlisle and Esme, "Excuse us, but we have stuff to talk about."

Alice dragged Summer off to one of the bedrooms. "Go easy on Summer, Alice." Carlisle called out jokingly, "One can only handle so much of your chatter, dear."

Summer teasingly tried to break free from Alice's mighty grip, "But Alice, I haven't even had a chance to say hi to Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett."

"Don't worry," Alice perked up, "You all will talk to each other lots over the next few days. Right now I want my sister-to-sister alone time with you."

Alice switched on the bedroom's floor lamp and took a seat next to Summer on the bed. Even the bedroom décor had a touch of old-time Renaissance style. Alice crossed her legs and rested her chin in her small palms.

She gazed up at Summer and beamed widely, "So, I want to know everything."

Summer tapped Alice on the nose and smiled her usual, elegant smile.

She laid flat on her stomach and causally twirled her long, supple locks around one of her delicate fingers, "Aren't you going to ask me something specific, Alice?

" Alice let out a groan, "C'mon, Summer! I said I want to know everything! You haven't even called me in a month. How could we NOT have anything to chat about? How's Jake? Have you guys been getting to spend any time together lately? What about Chloe, Aidan, and Caleb? How are they doing? What about…"Alice hesitated, "What about Anakin? What's going on with him, and how did he react to the news?"

Summer breathed in deeply as Alice's questions pulled her "under water".

She briefly talked about Jake and their other kids, but most of the conversation was concentrated on Anakin; after all, they were here because of Anakin. Summer let out all her steam on Alice, who was more than willing to hear everything that Summer had to say.

"Thank you so very, very much, Alice," Summer grabbed her sister into a snug embrace, "It's so nice to just chat with you about everything, both the good and the bad."

Alice returned her hug, "It's no trouble at all, sweet pea. NOW do you see why I dragged you up here? We haven't spoken in so long, so now you've forgotten just how well I know you!"

Summer tossed her hair back and sighed with a smile, "It's only been a few weeks, Alice. You've gone on for much longer without hearing from me."

"Yeah," Alice scoffed, "but it's always you who's busy. Me, well, I'm stuck at home sketching dress designs."

Summer giggled, "You don't have the responsibility of caring for your own family, little missy. You forget," Summer added with a laugh, "I'm much older than you."

Alice joined in, "By a landslide, granny."

Summer whacked Alice as hard as she could with one of the bulkiest pillows in the room; she was surprised that the pillow didn't burst into feathers. The girls laughed hysterically.

"Alright," Alice squealed, "You ought to get to bed now. Just look at the time! I have a marvelous day planned for us tomorrow, and if you don't wake up in time, then I'll just need to punish you with a shopping trip."

"But," Summer interjected, "I kind of like shopping with you."

Alice grinned deviously, "It'll be an extremely girly shopping trip, and all the clothes I buy for you will be pink and extremely frilly."

"Alright," Summer hung her head in defeat, "You win."

Alice jumped up gracefully and planted a kiss on Summer's cheek, "Yay! See you in the morning, sis."

Before Alice could skip out of the room, Summer called to her, "Tell everyone I said goodnight, and that I love them all."

"Sure thing, honey."

Alice shut the bedroom door on her way out.

Summer searched for the spot where Jake had placed their luggage. She opened her suitcase and quickly slid on an attractive, light blue silk nightgown. She tucked herself beneath the soft blankets and began reading one of her favorite novels, Jane Eyre.

Jake walked in soon after. He whistled lowly, "You look gorgeous. You're practically glowing."

Summer covered her shy smile, "Jake…"

He threw his hands up innocently, "Well, you happen to be beautiful. That beauty comes with the compliments, sweetheart."

She eyed him with suspicion, "What did you and Edward 'discuss'?"

"Uh…you know he can hear us, right?"

"Well duh, Einstein." She humorously threw a small pillow at his head.

He smiled and jumped onto the bed, grabbing her in his arms; he covered her with kisses.

She took his face into her graceful hands, looking him straight in the eye, "I love you, Jake. You are my world, and you always will be."She gave him an adoring, amorous kiss.

"I love you too, Summer." He whispered as he kissed her on the neck, "Forever and always, angel."

Jake and Summer enjoyed the remainder of the night in each other's arms, something they had not done in a while. It was a beautiful, memorable evening for the perfect couple.

However, that unforgettable night wasn't able to permanently erase Anakin's situation with the Volturi. At five o'clock the next morning, Alice cracked open the door. She found Summer asleep in Jake's arms; both of them were resting soundly. She regretted having to wake them up now, but it was urgent; too urgent, in fact.

Alice dashed across the room and shook Summer lightly by the shoulder, "Summer," Alice whispered. The stress was easily detectable in her tone of voice.

Summer almost woke with a start.

She opened her eyes sleepily, "Ali-Alice?" Summer realized her sister's concerned expression, "What's wrong, sweetie?"

Summer struggled to fight back her grogginess.

Jake rubbed his eyes and glanced at Summer, then at Alice, "Alice, what's going on?"

Alice pursed her lips into a hard line, "It's Anakin. I've seen his future. Something terrible has happened."

Summer gasped and sat up immediately, "What, Alice, what's wrong?" Summer sounded positively out of breath.

Jake wrapped his arm around his dear wife. Alice stroked Summer's cheek, "Summer, sweets, he's joined the Volturi."


	30. Lost in the Chaos

Summer never ran as fast as she did when Alice told her the news. She had to see what had happened to her son. Visions of Aro raced through her head while she pondered on her beloved Anakin.

"Summer, wait!" Esme called out to her.

A tear flowed down Summer's cheek.

She didn't turn back, "I can't, Esme," she whispered softly, knowing that she would be heard.

Jake pulled on a t-shirt and ran towards the gate, trying to catch up with Summer, but even he couldn't out-run her this time. This time, Summer was determined to lay down the law. In her heart, she knew the Volturi broke some rule in their "agreement."

Summer didn't bother slowing down her pace. Her heart beat rapidly as she flew up the stairs and burst through the towering mahogany doors; Jake was just a few feet behind her.

Everything was just the same as it had always been. The fake lobby was set up like the lobby of a prestigious law office, and yet another innocent, ignorant girl sat behind the receptionist desk. The girl who sat there today was a lovely blushing brunette.

"She's going to be a particularly nice snack for them, isn't she?" Summer thought to herself, disgusted.

Jake, who was only slightly out of breath from the chase, finally reached Summer's side. He smoothed back his uncombed hair and gave Summer a puzzled stare, obviously wondering what she was planning to do.

Summer simply shrugged but didn't smile because she knew Jake had a point. What could she possibly do at the moment?

The brunette girl stared at Summer with caution, "May I help you?" she inquired.

Summer gave her a brief smile, "No, thanks. I think we can manage." Summer took Jake by the hand and speedily walked down the hallway.

There was no audible sound coming from the elders' hall, which is where Summer expected Anakin to be. The couple quickened their pace and, without hesitation, Jake slammed open the door leading to the elders. Summer stood silently in door way, her mouth agape. The place was empty. Neither a vampire nor a human was in sight.

She rushed down to where her old friend, Athe, usually stayed, but even Athe's room was vacant. Nothing was missing except the vampires and Anakin.

Summer checked every room thoroughly, but she heard and found no one. She even looked underground, where Dominique had taken her, but there was no one.

She trudged back upstairs and sat on the floor, burying her face in her palms.

Jake took a seat at her side and pulled her in closely. He had no words to say, particularly because they had never seen this coming, and since he was in the picture, Alice couldn't have warned them that this was coming. Jake knew he should've expected the Volturi to stoop this low, but it still hit him hard; it was almost unbelievable.

The Volturi kidnapped their boy.

Five minutes had passed, and reluctantly Summer lifted her head and breathed in deeply to calm herself. She tried to wipe away the remaining tears from her face. Jake helped her to her feet. He looked at her deeply in the eyes.

His concern wasn't hidden, "Are you alright, Summer?"

She looked at the ground and then at Jake, "I'm fine, Jake, but I think that we may have lost our Anakin forever. It's—"

"Summer, " Jake took her face into his hands, "don't be such a doubter. Have faith. We WILL find him, babe; surely they couldn't have gotten too far."

Summer rested her head on his chest, "But it's already hard enough to find human kidnappers. How will we manage to find vampire ones?"

Jake couldn't conjure up an answer for that burning question, and his silence reassured Summer that seeking out Anakin would not be easy or safe.

"I suppose we should go back to the house and tell the Cullens."

Summer shook her head, "We won't need to tell them. Edward will find out as soon as he sees us."

While they walked home, Jake and Summer tried to theorize a workable plan, but they failed miserably. As long as Jake was in the picture, Alice couldn't see any more of Anakin's future, Summer couldn't use her shield because she didn't know where Anakin and the Volturi were, and the rest of the Cullens' powers couldn't contribute to the cause. It all seemed so hopeless.

The two approached the front door. It was unlocked, so they slowly stepped inside.

No words were exchanged because no one knew what to say. Summer plopped onto the couch, trying not to stare at her family. Their worried expressions just offered her more pain.

Rosalie and Emmett sat on next to her, and they both gave Summer a gentle, comforting embrace.

No one expected this to happen. In fact, it was incredibly unexpected. After so many decades, the Volturi would decided to move their clan? How was it possible for blood-drinkers to do such a thing without blowing their cover?

Even Carlisle didn't have an answer. He, Jake, Edward, and Jasper tried analyzing the situation as best as they could, but the Volturi are too unpredictable. No one wanted to say that they'd need to give up on finding Anakin, but everyone knew that it was probably true.


	31. Whispers in the Dark

Anakin stared out towards the beautiful, glistening Italian shoreline as the sun was peeping right above the horizon. He couldn't help but think about Summer and how disappointed she would be about all of this, but something inside him just seemed to take over the good inside of him, and somehow his choice felt was like he could hear Aro's voice quietly dictating every move he made, even though he never k

new his father. The lure of the Volturi and their liberal way of life was simply too overpowering for such a young vampire. Anakin was certain that he wouldn't be allowed to see Summer for at least a decade or so. The elders were positive that Summer and the Cullens would never find them if they kept moving.

After hearing about his father from the vampires who knew him the longest, Anakin said yes to joining the Volturi. That's when the plans began.

In order to protect Anakin from his true family, Marcus unveiled an ancient and intricate system of underground tunnels which led to various parts of Italy, Austria, and Switzerland. Since the Volturi made this getaway method many years ago, each tunnel led to old and forsaken living spaces that were located safely away from any large human populace.

Hunting would be easy for them if they travelled among the rural areas of Europe; European media rarely pays attention to what happens in the countryside.

Right now, they were in the ruins of an sizable but abandoned beach house, but they weren't planning to stay here for more than three days. Marcus' plan was to keep shifting their location and masking their scents for a month or two. The goal was to make Summer run out of hope and time to find Anakin.

But the change of events didn't stop there, though. Ever since Summer handed him over to Marcus and Caius, it seemed as though he had become their prized possession, thus, for the first few days, they wouldn't let him go anywhere without a guard watching his back.

All these events might have felt too overwhelming for Anakin if Jane wasn't in the picture. She was the only ray of sunshine in this entire situation. She was one of the main reasons why Anakin could not say no to joining them.

"Anakin?" Jane's soft voice travelled through the seabreeze to Anakin, who was sitting just a few feet away from the lone villa that stood on the sand.

Anakin smirked and whispered his reply in a sarcastic tone of voice, "Too scared to come out here, Jane? I thought you were the toughest little vampire out there."

Jane smiled and slowly walked back into the house, hoping that Anakin would turn around to see if she was still there.

Sure enough, Anakin turned around when he heard her walking away. In less than a second, she instantly ran out the door and jumped straight at him. Obviously in shock, Anakin swiftly reached out his arms to catch her.

He landed flat on his back with giggling Jane in his arms. Sand went flying everywhere from the collision. The two youngsters laughed as silently as they could. Anakin stroked back Jane's gleaming blonde hair.

He smiled from ear to ear, "What on earth is wrong with you? You'll get us into some major trouble."

Jane shrugged casually and let out a light laugh, "What could they possibly do to us? After all this trouble to get you to join the Volturi, Marcus and Caius would definitely not throw you out just like that, and if you claim to be in love with me, everyone will turn against them for banishing me. Besides, we can't possibly fit into society without causing a lovely little disaster on those pathetic humans, especially since you're a newbie to our feeding habits."

With pure satisfaction, Jane stared into Anakin's blood red eyes; he was no longer a vegetarian vampire.

Anakin had truly turned evil now, and his growing passion for Jane made it all the more difficult for him to see that she was eagerly turning him into a monster.

Evil clouded his mind and memories, and Jane was more than happy to encourage it. She secretly wanted to destroy everything in his life, starting with his loathsome mother. Anakin couldn't help but falling for her, and Jane happily used her attraction to seduce him.

The two seemed to forget everything around them. Anakin hugged Jane tightly and kissed her on the cheek. She smiled and, with a hint of anxiety, leaned in closer to him. The couple had never kissed before, but the attraction was still there.

Jane slowly closed her eyes and leaned in till she was just an inch away from his alluring stone lips, but Anakin withdrew with a sigh.

Jane's eyes widened, "Anakin," she pouted, "what is it? Why'd you pull away?"

She rested her head on his strong chest. Anakin tried not to look at her for fear that she would see right through his thoughts. He watched the pink clouds roll by slowly as night began to fall on the beach. One by one, little glimmering stars shone across the darkening sky.

Jane impatiently tugged on his black shirt, "Anakin, talk to me!"

Anakin's expression was pained, "I…I ca—"

Before he could finish, Anakin heard familiar footsteps approaching.

He gasped and sat up immediately, gently placing Jane beside him on the white sand. He put his finger to his lips as a sign that he and Jane should act nonchalant.

The elders had made it clear that Anakin wasn't to be disturbed with any other business besides learning the ropes. If they found out about Anakin's feelings for Jane, the two would certainly be separated for the time being, which was an unpleasant thought, which was a rather unpleasant thought for Jane.

Anakin's thoughts on the subject were still mixed; he had only known her for a couple of days, and with all the commotion, he had a hard time sorting his thoughts feelings.

The two said nothing more to each other; they only observed the dimmed night sky that was set above them.

Finally, the footsteps ceased, and the door of the house opened noiselessly.

"Anakin. Jane." Demetri hissed at them almost inaudibly.

He, too, was skeptical about coming out of doors often. Anakin and Jane quietly rushed inside, even though something in Anakin's heart was tugging him back outdoors, back towards the horizon, and back towards his real family.

~*Back in Volterra, Italy*~

Summer timidly knocked on the door of study.

"Come in, Summer," A warm, fatherly voice called to her.

Summer opened up the door, trying her best to be pleasant, "Carlisle, mind if I have a moment alone with you?"

Carlisle was seated on a lounge chair with a medical book in hand. The room smelled like old, dusty books, but neither of them minded the smell and the hundreds of aged books that filled the several bookcases.

He gestured to another lounge chair next to him, "Be my guest, darling."

Summer took a seat next to him. She cleared her throat absentmindedly and straightened her dark blue jeans.

She felt Carlisle's stare like it was boring holes into the side of her neck. She had to say something, but suddenly she lost the will to do so.

Carlisle set his book down on a nearby coffee table and reached for Summer's shaking hands, "Anakin is a good boy, Summer, and he means the world to all of us. Although we won't be able to stay here forever, we can certainly do all that we can in the next two days to find him. Please, tell me what you want us to do."

Summer choked back a stubborn tear.

She tried to act pleasantly, but her eyes expressed true desperation, "That's just it. I don't know. I'm sorry to be such a downer but I just don't know."

Carlisle pursed his lips in thought. He had to something to help his sweet daughter. None of them could leave Volterra without knowing that they at least tried to pursue Anakin.

"Well," Carlisle spoke up after an intense pause, "the only thing we can do is go back to the Volturi's hideaway during the night, perhaps around 11pm, and scout around the place for clues. We need to 'turn the place upside down,' as they say."

He smiled jovially at Summer, attempting to life her spirits a little.

She reached out and gave him a big hug, "I trust whatever you have to say, Carlisle. If you think that will be efficient, then I'm all in."

She pulled away, but Carlisle could tell that she still wasn't fully convinced anything would work at this point, "Summer?"

"Yes?"

Carlisle's gentle golden eyes were solemn and stern, "Even vampires make mistakes. Always remember that, dearest."

He kissed her cold forehead and rested his hand on her shoulder.

She returned the kiss, "I'll do my best to keep that in mind. Thank you, Carlisle."

Summer walked to the door but stopped abruptly.

She spun around on her heels to face Carlisle once more, "Carlisle, when will we go searching?"

"Tonight, if you wish, or tomorrow night."

Summer bit her lip; she honestly wanted to go tonight, but asking the Cullens to help her on such short notice wouldn't be very kind, even though she knew they'd say yes, "Tomorrow night, then?"

Carlisle nodded in agreement, "That's perfectly fine by me." Summer faintly smiled back at him and turned to leave, but another question popped into her head.

She turned back again to face her father, "One more thing?"

Carlisle chuckled and looked up from his book, "Of course."

"Where are we going to start looking first?"

Carlisle took a moment to think on the subject.

His face lit up in realization, "Underground."

Summer furrowed her eyebrows, "But Jake and I looked underground for quite a while yesterday. The area is so small compared to upstairs."

"Just believe me, Summer," Carlisle pleaded, "Upstairs, space is limited, but underground, possibilities are sometimes endless."

Summer shrugged casually, "Okay, Carlisle. I trust you."

Summer left the room and closed the door on her way out. While walking down the hall, she gave deeper thought to Carlisle's words.

"His face was so full of realization," Summer thought to herself, puzzled, "yet he seemed to be hiding something. I'm not going to pry through his thoughts, though. I just need to trust that he knows what he's doing. He's never steered me wrong before. Still….what was he getting at?"


	32. The Power of Determination

"Carlisle, it's no use," Summer relinquished, "It's completely empty and lifeless here."

Emmett nudged Summer's arm as he walked passed her, "Ready to give up?"

She rolled her eyes, "Of course not, Emmett, but what are we possibly going to find here?"

Jake wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

He gave her his usual irresistible, "We're gonna find our boy, Summer. Just wait and see." He winked and walked down the dimly lit corridor.

Esme took her by the hand, "Let's go help look underground, sweetie."

Summer couldn't resist the compassion in Esme's voice, so she gladly followed Esme's footsteps. Summer took in the smell of the building. She shuddered when she contemplated how many painful memories she had of this place. The unkind visions passed through her mind rapidly as they always did every time she stepped foot in the Volturi's now vacant hideaway.

Together, Esme and Summer descended the staircase leading underground. Carlisle was the only one down there. He was holding a lantern in his right hand and stood handsomely in a far corner of the lengthy walkway. He appeared to be contemplating something puzzling.

Esme strolled to his side, "What is it, Carlisle?"

Carlisle took his beloved wife's hand in his strong one and shifted his gaze to brick wall that sat before him, "It's not here like they said it would be."

Esme seemed to understand what he was speaking about, but Summer was still highly confused.

Summer decided to speak up, "I'm sorry to be so brash Carlisle, but what's not there?"

Carlisle sighed, gesturing to the entire hallway, "When I was still with the Volturi years ago, I overheard Aro and Marcus speaking about a set of emergency passageways created in case the Volturi ever needed to escape in a hurry. Later on, I found a map with the location of the passages. I don't have it any more, but I do remember that it showed the opening to be somewhere around here."

Summer internally smacked herself. How could she be so blind to something that was so obvious? Of course the Volturi would have an emergency escape route. She understood why it was kept a secret from her, too; if she knew, then Aro would've lost her forever. She quickly scanned all of her past memories with the Volturi. This was like putting the pieces of a puzzle together, only this time her son's future depended upon her success. Hadn't she heard ANYTHING at all about this tunnel system?

Suddenly, it hit her like an oncoming train. Speechless, Summer dashed down the poorly paved corridor until she reached the tiny damp cell that Dominique had once dragged her to. Summer kicked open the rusty door and headed to the spot wall that she forced Dominique against.

Carlisle and Esme entered the cell and watched while Summer began dislodging bricks.

Summer hurriedly explained her silent reasoning, "Remember the story I told you all about Dominique? Well, I just recalled what I thinking before Aro rushed in here. When I forced Dominique against the wall, I thought it was somewhat odd that the bricks came loose so quickly. What's even funnier is that the bricks that fell off the wall are now in place again. Perhaps the map you found was a fake one to keep trespassing eyes away from the Volturi's secret."

Everything made perfect sense, and it all started coming together beautifully.

Carlisle got onto his knees and helped Summer remove the numerous amounts of bricks. Esme went to retrieve the gang and tell them Summer's brilliant discovery. By the time everyone crammed into the tiny room, there was a gaping hole in the wall. Summer's face lit up with excitement.

She embraced Carlisle by the neck, "You were right, Carlisle. I'm so grateful for your generosity."

Tears began welling up in her golden eyes.

Carlisle touched his hand to Summer's livened face, "That's one challenge defeated. We're a few step closer to finding Anakin."

He turned his attention to the group, "Undoubtedly the Volturi masked their scents. We will need to depend on analysis if we want to find them in time."

"They've only been gone two days," Edward pointed out, "so they probably ran off to the nearest location first."

"Yes," Jasper chimed in, "but how will we find the nearest location without a trustworthy map to guide us?"

"Look!" Summer pointed to a pile of rubble, "There's something hidden in there."

The tip of a yellowed paper stuck out of the stones. Summer unearthed it and gave it a shake. Sure enough, it was a spare map. It was unlike the map Carlisle recalled, but it was still impossible to tell if it was another decoy. They would just need to trust it if they wanted to finish the job in time. Everyone agreed, so the guys led the way to the closest destination mapped out on the paper: Paestum, Italy.

In a matter of hours, the family reached their desired destination. Summer ran ahead of them and crawled up a wooden ladder that reached toward a steel door located on the roof of the soggy and shadowy tunnel. There was a heavy lock on the door. Summer did not want to make their presence here conspicuous, thus she chose not to break the lock.

She looked around for some kind of tool. "Rosalie," she whispered and beckoned her sister to move forward, "may I borrow one of your bobby pins, please?"

Without hesitation, Rosalie removed one of the hairpins from her curls and handed it to Summer.

Summer effortlessly unbolted the door in a moment. She lifted it ever so slightly to take a peak.

She was almost certain that no one was inside the house, but she climbed through the hatch anyways. One by one, the Cullens filed after her in an orderly fashion.

Unknown to the Cullens, this was the spot they were searching for. They had entered the very same abandoned Victorian beach house that Anakin and the Volturi stayed at a night ago.

Dust was accumulated in heavy layers on every surface of the house. No fingerprints or handprints were in sight.

Sadly, it seemed like the Volturi were about to get away with their devious plot to deceive Summer.

However, Summer noticed something odd about the place, "Has anyone noticed how odd it is that the furniture is layered in dust, yet the floor is perfectly swept? This place is no doubt abandoned; look at the condition it's in. Who could've swept here so recently?"

There was an elevated tone in her voice. A smile grew on her face as she turned to face her family.

Bella grinned pleasantly, "They were here."

They were all incredibly relieved. Jake pulled Summer into a tight embrace and happily kissed her smiling lips.

Carlisle rested his hand on Jake's shoulder, "We're almost there you all, but we must be prepared for the unexpected," Carlisle warned, "Out of my own experience, and I know Summer will heartily agree, the Volturi do not take kindly to unwelcomed visitors, especially if those visitors are about to take away the son of their beloved elder."

At that very moment, Anakin, who was about fifty miles away from the Cullens, began falling deeper into Jane's spiraling seduction. Would a determined mother's love be enough to save him now?


	33. Last Goodbye

The family pursued onward with a renewed hope that they were soon to find their wayward Anakin Black.

Summer pulled closer to Jake's warm side, "We're gonna find him, Jake. I finally believe it."

He bundled her in his brawny arms, "That's my girl!"

Summer giggled and pecked him lovingly on the cheek.

A moment later, she snuck up behind Carlisle and peeped over his shoulder, "Where to next?"

He pointed to the opposite direction on the map, "I think it would be wise to check the location furthest from this point. I'm not entirely certain that they will be there, but it seems like the most plausible idea."

Summer winked at him and patted his back, "Now you're thinking in a very Volturi-esque manner."

Alice danced to Summer's side and ruffled Summer's hair a bit, "Well then, Carlisle, you have apparently given us our marching orders. C'mon, you guys! We're vampires, not slugs! Let's show the Volturi who's boss and not let them get away from us again!"

She grabbed hold of Summer's dainty hand and pulled her ahead of the entire group. Summer was too busy laughing to reprimand sweet, giddy Alice.

They had gone on for couple hours before they reached Brindisi, Italy. At long last, another hatch door came into sight.

This time Edward offered to unlock it. He climbed up the ladder into an abandoned cathedral.

The place was in horrid condition. Cobwebs covered every inch of the overwhelming structure. The stain Glass windows had been boarded up. Spiders were virtually in every corner, and a layer of dust coated every object, including the tiles on the floor.

There was absolutely no evidence of the Volturi being here this time. The floor had no footprints on it, either, which was a clear sign that the Volturi did not stay here for any amount of time.

Edward crawled back down into the tunnel and locked the door.

Although they struggled to maintain faith, the Cullens weren't about to give up yet.

Alice took Summer by the hand once more, resting her compassionate gaze on Summer's saddened face, "Never give up when you've only missed the mark once, Summer. You know that just as well as I do."

Summer did her best to smile at her sister, "Thanks, honey."

And so the group continued their mission to the next spot, which was about 100 miles further than Brindisi.

They were running at a steady pace.

Out of sheer luck, Summer caught something moving far off in her peripheral vision; it was pale white and it was moving down another part of the tunnel.

She was positive that the moving object was a Volturi guard. Summer began running down the different path without announcing it to the rest of her family. No one dared to call out to her since their voices were sure to echo. Instead, everyone followed at Summer's heels.

When they all got close enough, they noticed that the "object" was really Felix, one of the guards. Summer growled lowly, catching Felix's preoccupied attention. His jaw dropped. He wasted no time in running away from the Cullens.

Summer smirked to herself. He was leading them to the Volturi. The chase lasted approximately three minutes. Sure enough, Felix led the group to yet another steel door on the roof of the tunnel.

He scrambled up the ladder and shut it tightly before Summer was able to pull on one of his feet.

She looked back at Jake, then at Carlisle. "Go one, sweetheart," He coaxed her reassuringly, "We are all right behind you. They won't be able to lay so much as a finger on you."

With a deep breath, Summer opened up the door and peeked inside the massive building. The place reminded her of the Volturi's usual residence, but the style was more modern rather than renaissance.

Surrounding Summer were none other than the infamous Volturi guards, all staring at her with their piercing red eyes. Summer felt plagued for a brief moment, yet that moment was enough time for her to gather her hidden courage.

She climbed out of the ground and stood onto her feet. However, no amount of courage could have possibly prepared her for what she witnessed that moment.

A few feet straight ahead of her sat the son she'd been missing for an eternity.

But, this was not the happy moment she thought she was going to be hit with.

Instead, this was the most agonizing moment of her life. It felt much more agonizing than the time when Aro's venom was burning through her veins.

She gawked in utter disbelief and dejection. She covered her mouth with her cold and trembling hand.

"Kill them all," he commanded with a manner akin to Aro's nature. He was seated in front of the other elders, "I want to see them all dead, except for my mother."

While Summer ran towards her son, the handful of guards ran toward her family.

Demetri seized Summer by the neck.

She grabbed the back of his shirt and flipped him over her head.

"You promised!" She screamed at Caius, "You promised not to expose him to human blood! You brute! What a fool you are!"

She kicked back Demetri as he attempted to lung at her again.

Her rage swelled.

She reached out to grip the neck of Caius' black suit, but Anakin pinned her to the ground.

Summer was beyond shocked.

She gazed into her son's blazing red eyes; she couldn't believe how evil he had become.

His twisted expression seared through Summer's mind. "Ani," she whispered.

With a loud growl, he flung his mother against the wall.

She shook off the pain, but before she could use her shield against Anakin, he and the other elders jumped into the tunnel and took off.

Summer was at a lethal crossroad now. Was she going to track down her son before it was too late, or was she going to help her loyal family fight off the guards?

Jake and Carlisle yelled out to her simultaneously, "Go, Summer!"

She couldn't decide. She used her shield to blind the guards, making it easier for the Cullens to fight them off.

Time was ticking.

"Summer," Esme urged, "GO!"

She had never heard Esme command anyone before. Maybe her family and Jake did want her to run after Anakin.

She couldn't imagine leaving Jake or any of them behind. It was the hardest thing she had ever done.

It felt like two 1,000,000 lbs. concrete blocks were tied to her feet.

A tear flowed down her cheek.

Jake, who was in his wolf form at the time, gave her a loving look that silently said everything she needed to hear.

It was the sweetest goodbye she had ever received.

Summer unwillingly hopped back into the tunnel alone.

Tears streamed down her face as she followed Anakin's scent. "Please," she prayed, "Please God, keep Jake and my family safe and alive."

The relentless tears stung her throat, causing her voice to falter and fade.

She could no longer keep her tears pinned back, so she let herself sob openly. Summer sincerely wished that someone would have killed her right then and there.


End file.
